Chantajeada por un Magnate
by Zoe Zinnecker
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki está contenta con su vida tranquila en el campo, hasta que la inminente pérdida de su hogar la obliga a embarcarse en la búsqueda de su padre ausente. Catapultada a un mundo de criminales. Cuando conoce a al increíblemente apuesto y enigmático multimillonario Ichigo Kurosaki y su mundo se vuelve al revés...
1. Chapter 1

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Introducción**

Rukia Kuchiki está contenta con su vida tranquila en el campo, hasta que la inminente pérdida de su hogar la obliga a embarcarse en la búsqueda de su padre ausente. Catapultada a un mundo de criminales. Cuando conoce a al increíblemente apuesto y enigmático multimillonario Ichigo Kurosaki, su mundo se vuelve del revés.

Hija de Byakuya Kuchiki, la última persona con la que Ichigo quería estar, pero ella es la clave para encontrar a su padre, del cual ha querido vengarse desde hace más de diez años. Él está dispuesto a utilizar cualquier método disponible, incluyendo el chantaje, para persuadir a Rukia que le ayude y poder olvidar así su pasado. Y si el chantaje no funciona, tal vez un poco de seducción lo hará...

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

—Estoy pérdida—, murmuró Kia Kuchiki en su teléfono.

—Por lo menos espero estar perdida, porque si no estoy en un gran problema. Mira, Kelly, me tengo que ir. Te llamo más tarde.

Kia metió el teléfono en el bolso y miró el mapa de Tokio que apretaba en su mano. Tenía una cita en un club llamado Las Noches, y estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto.

Excepto que pudiera no estarlo.

No conocía bien Tokio, no había vuelto desde la desaparición de su padre hacía diez años—pero esta no parecía una zona en la que hubiera un club nocturno. A menos que fuera un club nocturno muy de segunda. Su estómago se revolvió ante la idea.

Eran casi las siete de la noche, pero el sol aún caía con fuerza. A Kia le dolían los pies por los estúpidos tacones altos que estaba usando, para este papel, su cabeza machacada por el zumbido constante del tráfico, y de repente se sintió abrumada por una necesidad desesperada de dar la vuelta y correr a casa. Pero ella no era una cobarde, y además, si ahora se daba por vencida, pronto no tendría una casa a la que correr. Y tampoco su pequeño hermano, Mike, ni su ama de llaves, ni sus tres gatos, ni su perro.

No, no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante con su plan, sin importar lo desagradable y tonto que fuera. Apretando los dientes, elevó en silencio una oración en busca de inspiración. Llegó en forma de un elegante deportivo negro que se detuvo al otro lado de la calle, y el hombre que se bajó desde el asiento delantero,- Kia raramente se fijaba en los hombres, pero incluso ella, tuvo que admitir que éste era una preciosidad, tal vez era su altura, o el corte de su inmaculado traje oscuro, o la gracia de ágil depredador con la que se movía. Fuera lo que fuese, Kia no podía apartar la mirada, lo observó hasta que desapareció por una serie de puertas dobles negras. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada lo que pareció una eternidad, y lentamente levantó la vista hacia el cartel que colgaba encima de ellas. Por un momento, ella no pudo creer que se lo hubiera perdido, una enorme imagen de lo que sólo podría ser una luna sobre un paisaje casi negro.

¡Aleluya.!

Se adelantó solo para detenerse abruptamente, porque bajo el letrero había una fotografía de una mujer casi completamente desnuda.

Oh, sí, sin duda estaba en problemas. Grandes problemas

Ichigo Kurosaki se paseaba a través de la discoteca con poca luz, los olores y sonidos una vez familiares se extendían por encima de él, llevándolo de regreso a su juventud desperdiciada. La última vez que había estado allí, había sido un engreído de dieciocho años, dichosamente inconsciente de que su vida estaba a punto de volverse una mierda. El lugar no había cambiado nada.

Era temprano, y los asientos estaban prácticamente vacíos. En el escenario, una improbable rubia natural giraba al ritmo palpitante de una vieja canción de rock. Estuvo a punto de perder el control sobre el poste de acero cuando Ichigo pasó, redoblando inmediatamente sus esfuerzos. Él le lanzó una sonrisa al pasar, la apartó de su mente y se concentró en su inminente reunión. ¿Qué querría Yumichika después de todos estos años?

El barman lo miró mientras se acercaba.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Yumichika—, dijo Ichigo, el hombre asintió con la cabeza en dirección a una de las cabinas oscuras que se alineaban en la pared trasera del club. Ichigo se acercó y encontró a su viejo amigo sentado en una mesa pequeña.

—Ichigo, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte de beber?

—Nada — dijo él, hundiéndose en el asiento enfrente de Yumichika.

— ¿Seguro? —Yumichika tomó un sorbo de su bebida y estudió a Ichigo por encima del borde de su vaso. —Bonito traje—, dijo. — ¿Italiano? ¿Te lo envió de nuevo tu madre?

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, y Yumichika dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

—Te ves como un maldito playboy. Por cierto, ya no encajas aquí.

Ichigo sonrió. —Tú sí.

—Recibí tu invitación, por cierto.

—Y tengo tu aceptación, me alegro de que puedas hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Perderme lo que promete ser la fiesta más ostentosa del año? Jamás va a suceder. Además, es por una buena causa. Sabes que la mayoría de la gente en tu posición podría olvidar su antigua vida, y fingir que no existió, es algo bueno lo que estás haciendo.

—Eso creo. Así que, vamos Yumichika, corta la charla social, y vamos al asunto. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Bien. —Yumichika suspiró. — ¿Cuánto interés tienes en encontrar a Byakuya Kuchiki?

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil ante el nombre, y algo oscuro volvió a la vida en su interior. La verdad era que no sabía la respuesta. En un momento dado, buscar a Byakuya Kuchiki y hacerle pagar, le había ocupado en cuerpo y alma. Ese hombre casi lo había destruido, _había _destruido al padre de Ichigo. Hace diez años, justo cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de atraparlo, Byakuya Kuchiki desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Ichigo supo entonces que podía dedicar su vida a la caza del hombre, o podía seguir adelante. Había elegido esto último, y nunca había lamentado la decisión ¿De verdad quería remover todos los viejos recuerdos?

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó, con voz neutra.

Yumichika se encogió de hombros. —Creía que estarías muy interesado—. Hizo una pausa e Ichigo enarcó impaciente una ceja. —Bueno, podría tener una pista sobre él.

Recostándose en su silla, Ichigo se quedó mirando el techo, dándose tiempo para pensar. Había creído que había dejado atrás todos los pensamientos de venganza, que estaba satisfecho con su vida. Después de todo, ahora tenía más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado en los viejos tiempos, riqueza, éxito, todo lo que quería tener era suyo. Pero todo eso se desvanecía hasta la insignificancia ante la noticia de que su antiguo enemigo podría estar una vez más a su alcance. Sonrió. Por primera vez en lo que parecía años, se dio cuenta de lo que se sentía al estar plenamente vivo.

—Creo que voy a tener que beber después de todo. Un whisky escocés.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que la camarera trajo la bebida de Ichigo, Yumichika tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa. Ichigo tomó un largo trago. —Está bien, ¿qué sabes de Byakuya Kuchiki?

— ¿Sabías que Byakuya estaba casado?

Ichigo asintió.

—Bueno, su esposa vivía en el pueblo, y Byakuya entraba y salía dependiendo del momento. Yo estaba trabajando para él en ese entonces y a menudo la tuve alrededor. Ella era realmente elegante, no encajaba con la gente del viejo barrio y nos hicimos amigos. De todos modos, tuvieron una hija. Debe tener unos veinte ahora.

—Veintidós—, dijo Ichigo.

—Lo que sea. De todos modos, era una pequeña dama, y Byakuya estaba chiflado por ella, la llamaba su pequeña princesa. Debe de habérsele roto el corazón por dejarla atrás.

—Ve al grano, Yumichika.

—Bueno, la hija de Byakuya me llamó hace una semana y me dijo que quería un trabajo aquí bailando en el club. —Se le quedó un momento mirando, pero Ichigo mantuvo su expresión en blanco. —Viene aquí esta noche para una entrevista.

Ichigo lo miró fijamente. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Yumichika frunció el ceño. —No estaba seguro de decírtelo —. Hizo un gesto abarcando todo el club. — Esta ya no es tu vida. La has dejados atrás, y ahí es donde debe estar. Pero te lo debía, y pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio un momento, acariciándose distraídamente con un dedo la cicatriz que le corría por la mejilla derecha. El nombre de Byakuya Kuchiki había levantado algunos viejos demonios que pensaba que había superado. Pero ¿Se podía superar algo así? Y ahora aparecía su hija para ponerse en contacto con viejos conocidos de su padre. ¿Qué podía querer después de todos estos años?

— ¿Crees que ella es auténtica? ¿Qué sólo quiere un trabajo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no—, dijo Yumichika. —No sé lo que quiere, pero dudo mucho de que se trate de un trabajo de bailarina. Si se parece en algo a su padre, no tendrá un hueso honesto en su cuerpo. Byakuya Kuchiki fue el traidor más peligroso de Tokio. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y si se parece a su madre, no querría ser vista en un lugar como este ni muerta. —Hizo un gesto con la mano alrededor del club —Sin embargo, su madre solía llamar cada dos meses para saber si tenía alguna noticia de Byakuya, pero hará un año más o menos que nada, ni un susurro de ella. Entonces saliendo de la nada telefonea esta Rukia y dice que quiere mudarse a la ciudad y su madre le sugirió que me viera. —Yumichika sonrió. —Como si Hisana Kuchiki fuera de las que alguna vez le sugeriría a su hija que hiciera striptease. —Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y dejó asimilar la noticia un minuto. —Así que, ¿quieres jugar?

Ichigo lo pensó un momento. — ¿Dice que necesita un trabajo?

Yumichika asintió.

—Hay que convencerla de que realmente no quiere trabajar aquí.

— Ichigo se paró, miró alrededor del club, y sonrió. —Sin faltarte al respeto, Yumichika, pero no debería ser demasiado difícil. Le voy a hacer una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

— ¿Así que haremos el antiguo número del bandido bueno y el bandido malo?

—Hmm, aunque solo fuera por tu propio encanto y ella me pedirá que la saque de aquí en unos minutos. Después de eso, debe ser fácil de averiguar lo que sabe.

— ¿Qué le diremos sobre ti?

—Dile que soy un viejo conocido de su padre. —Ichigo sonrió.

—Dile la verdad. Dile que se lo debo a su padre. Época dorada.

—Sabes, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por Rukia Kuchiki.

—Yumichika miró hacia la puerta. —Y si no me equivoco, esa debe ser ella.

Ichigo siguió su mirada y se quedó inmóvil al instante. Una mujer joven estaba en el umbral, mirando a la bailarina en el escenario paralizada, con algo parecido al horror en sus expresivos rasgos. Parecía consternada y tan fuera de lugar que Ichigo casi sonrió. Luego se volvió hacia ella y vio que tenía los ojos de su padre, con un ligero toque violeta, aparentemente inocente, y tan claramente heredados de Byakuya Kuchiki que una oleada de odio se apoderó de él.

Se obligó a examinarla objetivamente. Menor a la altura media, tenía una figura delgada, casi infantil y las piernas interminablemente largas. Mientras él la miraba, ella se tiró tímidamente del dobladillo del vestido corto rosa. Su cabello negro caía recto hasta los hombros, recogido hacia atrás mostrando un rostro de belleza oriental con pómulos altos y boca pequeña. Mordisqueaba su labio inferior y su lengua rosada salió como una pequeña flecha. En un instante, el odio fue sustituido por una punzada de inesperada lujuria.

Relajándose en su silla, saboreó el calor que se enroscaba bajo su vientre. Ninguna mujer le había afectado de esta manera en mucho tiempo, y sabía que lo usaría para descubrir detrás de qué estaba realmente ella. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con ninguna mujer que quisiera. Rukia Kuchiki no sería diferente, y en poco tiempo, le estaría diciendo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sonrió para sí, y Yumichika rio en voz baja a su lado.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer una parte de la audición de danza en privado? —le preguntó.

—Vete a la mierda, Yumichika.

— ¿Seguro? —sonrió Yumichika. —De todos modos, definitivamente es la niña de Byakuya y por la expresión de su cara, no creo que vaya a ser difícil convencerla de que el baile no es trabajo para ella.

* * *

Nota de la Adaptadora: Hola! yo de nuevo presente! Ahora les traigo esta historia que me gustó mucho y queria compartirla con ustedes adecuada (o más bien copiada y solo cambiados los nombres) con la parejita que mas me gusta del manga. Espero que les encante tanto como a mí.

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

**Aclaraciones:**

1) En el capítulo anterior no lo había mencionado pero esta historia desde este capi será clasificación M, por eso he tardado en subirlo para que vallan conociendo la historia y con el aviso de que en este y el próximo hay **_escenas fuertes_** tomen la decisión si continuar o no.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Kia tropezó al atravesar la puerta de la turbia discoteca, se enderezó sobre sus tacones prestados, y se quedó en el interior, parpadeando un poco. Por un momento, fue un alivio estar en la fría oscuridad, luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

Santa mierda.

En el escenario, justo en frente de ella, una rubia casi desnuda, con los pechos más grandes que Kia había visto en su vida, estaba haciendo algo obsceno y, definitivamente, no aconsejable con un poste de acero inoxidable.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella apartó la mirada sólo para encontrarse mirando de nuevo. Se había pasado todo el día con su mejor amiga Rangiku siendo transformada en la idea de Rangiku de una bailarina exótica. Mirando a la mujer del escenario, era obvio que no tenía idea de en qué se parecía una bailarina exótica a ella.

_Gran trabajo, Rangiku. _

Enderezando su espalda, ella trató de recordar las instrucciones de su amiga _Piensa nena, _le había dicho su amiga, _nadie espera que tú tengas un cerebro. _Por desgracia, si la mujer en el escenario era algo a lo que parecerse, iban a esperar que ella tuviera pechos.

Un pensamiento verdaderamente terrible se le ocurrió. ¿Querrían verlos? Ella se quedó helada ante la idea y echó otro vistazo rápido al escenario. ¿No esperarían que ella hiciera algo así, no?

_De ninguna manera. _

_No pienses en ello. Enfócate en el plan. _

El problema era que la planificación nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Era más bien del tipo de persona de: —salta ahora y preocúpate de las consecuencias más tarde—. Pero al menos, el plan era simple. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era reunirse con Yumichika Ayasegawa, fingir que necesitaba un trabajo, y luego de forma accidental deslizar una pregunta sobre el paradero de su padre. Después de eso, ella podría irse, y nunca tendría que acercarse al lugar de nuevo. ¿Qué más da si el club no era lo que esperaba? No era que _quisiera _realmente un trabajo aquí.

De acuerdo: paso uno: encontrar a Yumichika Ayasegawa. Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien a quien preguntar, finalmente detectó una camarera apoyada en la barra. Kia se acercó a ella.

—Disculpe—, dijo ella, tocando el brazo de la camarera. —Tengo una cita con el señor Ayasegawa.

— ¿En serio? Con Yumichika? —preguntó la mujer, dando a Kia una inspección que estaba lejos de ser halagadora. —Él está allí. —Dirigió la cabeza en la dirección de una cabina en sombras.

—Gracias.

Había dos hombres en la cabina. Uno de ellos se puso de pie y se retiró hacia las sombras cuando se acercó. Kia tropezó en la oscuridad, maldijo, se sostuvo en la mesa, y se encontró nariz a nariz con el hombre.

Sabía que debía haberse encontrado con Yumichika Ayasegawa cuando era niña, pero no lo recordaba. Si lo hubiera hecho, estaba convencida de que habría llegado con un plan diferente, uno que no implicara su presencia aquí. Él era alto, delgado y vestido completamente de cuero negro, con el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron con insolencia en sus pechos, o más probable su falta de pechos. Ella resistió el impulso de empujar hacia adelante, realmente no serviría de nada. En su lugar, se limpió la palma sudorosa en el lateral de su vestido y la tendió delante de ella. Él hizo caso omiso de la mano, y ella la dejó caer a su lado.

—Así que tú eres la niña de Byakuya Kuchiki, ¿Rukia?

Kia pegó una sonrisa en su cara. —Sí—, dijo con voz ronca, y luego se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, señor Ayasegawa. Pero llámeme Kia; todos lo hacen.

—Tú, puedes llamarme Yumichika. Así que, ¿cómo está tu madre?

—Está bien—, dijo Kia mintiendo. —Le envía sus saludos.

Yumichika Ayasegawa levantó una ceja con evidente incredulidad. Tanto como pudo. Su madre se habría encogido de vergüenza si alguna vez se enteraba dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su madre había muerto y nunca lo sabría, un hecho que había pensado que era mejor mantener para sí misma en el caso de Yumichika Ayasegawa tuviera algún buen recuerdo de su madre, que no se extenderían a ella.

—Ahora, querida, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

Parecía aburrido, desinteresado en su respuesta, y Kia se lo tragó.

—Necesito un trabajo.

—Dijiste que querías ser bailarina. ¿De esa manera? —El dirigió la cabeza hacia el escenario, y se arriesgó una rápida mirada. La rubia parecía estar cada vez más íntima con el poste de acero inoxidable. ¿Y los pechos eran en serio de verdad? Parecía muy poco probable. Kia miró hacia otro lado, pero no pudo resistirse a una mirada hacia sus menos de generosas proporciones. Siempre había estado satisfecha por su falta de curvas, siempre consideró los pechos como algo que se ponía en el camino. Ahora no podía dejar de compararse a sí misma con la rubia. No parecía posible que fueran de la misma especie.

— ¿Supongo que no hacen una noche clásica? —preguntó esperanzada. — ¿Bailes de salón?

Él curvó los labios en algo a medio camino entre una sonrisa y un gruñido. —Es un club de striptease, querida. ¿Qué pensaste?

Kia se mordió el labio y decidió una respuesta que no se esperaba de ella.

— ¿Experiencia? —preguntó él.

De qué, se preguntó Kia salvajemente. —Traje mi _currículum—. R_ebuscó en su bolso la hoja de papel y se la entregó. Él la puso sobre la mesa sin ni siquiera mirarla, y luego se recostó en su silla, encendió un cigarrillo y dio una larga calada, mirando a Kia a través del humo.

—Está bien, vamos a echar un vistazo.

— ¿Qué? —chilló ella.

—Quítate la ropa, cariño. ¡Vamos a ver lo que tienes!

— ¿Aquí?

—Bueno—, dijo Yumichika, podía oír un frio hilo de diversión en su voz, —si no puedes hacerlo delante de nosotros, encontraras que es muy difícil allí arriba—. Dirigió la cabeza hacia el escenario.

Un punto para él.

—Vamos—. Raspó su voz con impaciencia, y su expresión se hizo aún más amenazadora cuando la miró con frialdad. — ¿Estás haciéndome perder mi tiempo?

Kia tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a vomitar. El calor se apoderó de ella. No estaba segura de poder llegar hasta el final, pero había llegado tan lejos y odiaba la idea de volver sin nada que mostrar de su plan. Esto podría haber sido una apuesta arriesgada, pero era su única oportunidad, no tenía un siguiente movimiento. Además, ¿qué pasaría si ella sólo decía que no? Tenía la horrible sospecha de que el —no—, no era una opción.

Kia cerró los ojos por un momento. Era solo ropa, había estado en topless en una playa antes, no era una mojigata, podía hacer esto. Se quitó la chaqueta de algodón y la puso lentamente en la silla más cercana. El vestido rosa tenía botones en el frente, y ella se desabrochó vacilante la parte superior, miró hacia donde estaba Yumichika Ayasegawa sentado, relajado, mirándola, con intención en los ojos, una expresión casi de aburrimiento en su rostro. No había ninguna señal que la viera como algo más que una mercancía, y extrañamente eso la hizo relajarse, tenía mujeres desnudas delante de él todos los días, probablemente no significaba nada para él. Abrió otro botón.

(***)

Ichigo la estudiaba desde las sombras, mirando los expresivos ojos de ella parpadear desde el terror abyecto a la total determinación. A partir de aquí, se podía ver claramente el temblor de sus dedos mientras se desabrochaba el vestido revelando el mar de fondo suave de sus pechos. Era evidente que no llevaba sujetador y se sorprendió por la punzada de deseo que se apoderó de él nuevamente. No había sentido nada por la bailarina casi desnuda en el escenario, pero una mirada a la piel desnuda de la chica le hizo apretar sus músculos y el calor serpenteó tensando su vientre. Esta era la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki. ¿Cómo podía él desearla?

Se obligó a recordar exactamente quién era ella y qué había hecho su padre. Focalizó su mente y le permitió concentrarse en por qué estaba ella allí. ¿Qué quería? Yumichika tenía razón: era evidente que no estaba interesada en un trabajo de bailarina.

Cuando el vestido estuvo abierto hasta la cintura, ella vaciló y él la miró a la cara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algún lugar a lo lejos y estaban sospechosamente brillantes. Ella parpadeó rápidamente. Una parte de él admitió que quería que ella continuara su striptease a su obvia conclusión, pero no aquí. No de esta forma.

—Suficiente—, dijo en voz baja.

Yumichika lanzó una mirada en dirección a él y se volvió hacia la muchacha. —Ve a tomar asiento allí. — Una vez que ella no estaba, se volvió hacia Ichigo. — ¿Bien?

Ichigo sonrió sardónicamente. —Eres un hijo de puta, Yumichika.

—Impresionante, ¿no es así? Así que, ¿Qué piensas? ¿O necesitas que pregunte?

— ¿Acerca de qué?

Yumichika resopló. —Vamos, no podías quitar los ojos de la muchacha. La pobre Mandy ha estado girando en el escenario, tratando de llamar tu atención desde que has entrado, y ni siquiera has mirado en su dirección. —Suspiró.

—Pero siempre vas tras aves con clase, ¿no? ¿Qué fue de aquella que estabas rondando antes de fueras a la cárcel? Sarah, Susan?

—Senna—, dijo Ichigo con extrema renuencia. Sólo había creído estar enamorado una vez en su vida, y no era un recuerdo feliz.

—Senna, esa era. Te plantó cuando empezaste con problemas, ¿no? Se parecía un poco a esta. Así que, ¿qué te parece?

—Está tramando algo.

—Sí, y no tiene nada que ver con el baile—. Hizo una pausa por un momento. —Siempre podemos preguntarle.

Ichigo tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa mientras consideraba la idea.

—Podríamos, pero como tú has señalado, es hija de Kuchiki. Decir la verdad probablemente no está en la agenda de hoy. No, vamos a ir con el plan original. Voy a ofrecerle un trabajo, mantenerla cerca, pronto voy a dar con lo que ella trama y eso me llevará a Kuchiki.

—Suena bien. Pero ten cuidado. Si Byakuya vuelve, te querrá fuera de camino. Y esta vez se asegurará de que sea permanente.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** que les está pareciendo la historia? Les gustó a creen que me abandonaran? Espero con ansias sus comentarios =D

Reglas de actualización, serán tres veces por semana: Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Hoy solo es una excepción :D


	3. Chapter 3

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Hasta aquí ha llegado el plan.

Kia sintió náuseas revolviendo su estómago, un ocasional temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se obligó a calmarse. Su vestido estaba todavía abierto, y cerró los botones con dedos temblorosos.

—No seas tan cobarde—, murmuró para sus adentros. Es un lugar público, ¿qué puede pasar? Y con ese pensamiento, su mente se inundó inmediatamente de una avalancha de cosas horribles y todas parecían no sólo posibles, sino altamente probables. Resistió por poco el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, había sido tan estúpida de pensar que esto iba a funcionar. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

—Rukia!

Alguien la llamó por su nombre, y ella saltó. Poco a poco, se puso de pie y se obligó a caminar de nuevo. Yumichika le hizo un gesto hacia una silla y se dejó caer en ella con agradecimiento, por lo menos él no esperaba que lo retomara en donde lo había dejado.

—No te vayas, cariño.

Por un momento, ella se vio envuelta en una ola de alivio, rápidamente seguido por una ola de frustración. No podía tener más de eso. Tal vez todavía podía preguntar acerca de su padre. Luego Yumichika sonrió.

— ¿Cuánto necesitas un trabajo?

La sonrisa no era muy reconfortante. Kia sabía que lo más sensato era salir de allí ahora, pero ¿Cuando había jugado algún papel sensato en sus decisiones? Todo lo que tenía que decir era que no necesitaba el trabajo, después de todo, y era de suponer, se podría ir. Las palabras estaban en la punta de la lengua, pero de alguna manera ella no era capaz de obligarlas a llegar a sus labios.

—Desesperadamente—, mintió. Era una especie de verdad, estaba desesperada, pero el trabajo no la iba a ayudar. Necesitaba dinero y lo necesitaba rápido, pero más dinero y más rápido que el que cualquier trabajo podía proporcionarle. Encontrar a su padre era su única esperanza.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos un... — Yumichika hizo una pausa, como si buscara la palabra correcta — una proposición para ti, si estás interesada.

— ¿Una proposición?

Yumichika se rió. —Nada turbio, lo prometo. Voy a dejar que Ichigo te cuente al respecto.

— ¿Ichigo? —preguntó ella.

Un hombre dio un paso hacia delante desde las sombras de la cabina y Rukia se quedó sin aliento. Lo reconoció al instante como el hombre al que había visto en la calle menos de veinte minutos antes, y de cerca, era obvio por qué le había llamado la atención. Era muy alto y delgado, con el pelo de un extraño naranja y piel dorada todo ello envuelto en un traje oscuro, corbata marrón y una camisa blanca inmaculada. A primera vista, en comparación con Yumichika Ayasegawa, parecía casi normal, seguro. Entonces ella miró a los duros planos de su rostro y tragó, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, con aspecto pulcro, la buena apariencia carnal de un ángel caído. Una profunda cicatriz iba desde el ojo derecho hacia abajo a través de su mejilla levantando la comisura de la boca, volviendo la belleza masculina en algo peligroso, y Kia sintió que los músculos de su vientre se contraían. Luego él sonrió. Instantáneamente, se vio más joven, casi infantil, el lado oscuro pasó, y el calor inundó el cuerpo de ella.

Le tendió una mano y Kia la tomó a regañadientes, casi saltando ante la sensación de agitación que corrió por su brazo desde el punto de contacto. Él le sostuvo la mirada y ella se quedó mirándolo fascinada de nuevo por sus ojos. Su aspecto era todo mediterráneo oscuro a excepción de los ojos, que eran brillantes, cafés oscuro, pesados párpados, y parecían dormidos detrás de una espesa franja de pestañas claras. Mientras lo miraba hizo, una leve insinuación de diversión levantó la comisura de su severa y hermosa boca, bajó la vista significativamente y Kia se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sujetándole la mano, en realidad lo estaba agarrando como si fuera una especie de salvavidas. Ella dejó caer su mano de mala gana.

—Señorita Kuchiki, — dijo él, su voz como terciopelo acariciando contra su piel, enviando una sensación de escalofríos deslizándose por su espalda.

—Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Yo fui un... —hizo una pausa por un momento, —... un conocido de su padre.

Kia apretó las manos juntas delante de ella y se obligó a concentrarse. ¿Un conocido de su padre? Eso no sonaba bien. Ella no sabía mucho acerca de los negocios de su padre, este era un tema que su madre se había negado a discutir, pero había recogido indicios suficientes para estar bastante segura de que eran ilegítimos. Estudió a Ichigo Kurosaki con cautela. Estaba vestido como un hombre de negocios, pero exudaba un aire de poder, que ella desde luego, no hubiera conectado con un trabajo de oficina aburrido. Por otra parte, él había admitido que conocía a su padre, habían tenido una especie de amistad. Esto era por lo que había venido. Lo que necesitaba. Se aclaró la garganta

— ¿Cuál es esta propuesta?

—Tú necesitas un trabajo. Estoy en condiciones de darte uno y te proporcionaré un lugar para quedarte hasta que consigas resolverlo.

Los ojos de Kia parpadearon en su rostro, pero su expresión se mantuvo impasible, esos impresionantes ojos color ocre no revelaban nada de los pensamientos de él.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Digamos que se lo debo a tu padre.

Yumichika Ayasegawa dio un resoplido, y ella vio un destello de advertencia en la mirada de Ichigo. Había algo que no estaba bien allí pero no pudo averiguar que era. ¿Y qué esperaba de todos modos? Estaba en una sombría pista de striptease, en una parte cutre de Tokio, conspirando con al menos una persona muy sospechosa. Probablemente dos, si Ichigo Kurosaki estaba a la altura de esas miradas peligrosas.

—Es una propuesta legítima, Señorita Kuchiki, Kia—, dijo Ichigo sin problemas. —Necesito un poco de ayuda en este momento y así puedo pagar mi deuda con su padre al mismo tiempo. —

Todo tipo de alarmas sonaban en la cabeza de ella. — ¿Y qué es lo que mi padre hizo por ti?

—Me temo que eso no es algo que puedo compartir contigo. Vas a tener que preguntarle a tu padre. —Hizo una pausa y la examinó de cerca — ¿Has hablado con él recientemente?

La pregunta sonó casual, pero Kia se puso rígida. Aquí definitivamente pasaba algo que ella no entendía.

—No, no recientemente—. Aquí estaba su oportunidad. — ¿Lo hizo usted?

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante su pregunta, pero él negó con la cabeza, y todos estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Kia? —dijo Yumichika. Kia casi había olvidado que estaba allí. —Obtienes un trabajo _y _te quedas con la ropa puesta. —Sonaba divertido, y Kia lo miró fijamente.

—No lo sé... —Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tal vez te sientas más cómoda hablando de esto en un entorno más de negocios—, dijo Ichigo. —Sin faltar el respeto al lugar de trabajo de Yumichika... —Hizo un gesto hacia el escenario, y Kia siguió su mirada. La rubia había sido sustituida por una pelirroja que en realidad llevaba algo, algo que parecía a los ojos inexpertos de Kia como plumas, pero la mujer se estaba mudando rápido. Se dio la vuelta agradecida cuando Ichigo continuó. —... Pero tal vez te sentirás más cómoda en mi oficina.

— ¿Tu oficina? —preguntó. Eso sonaba infinitamente mejor. Ella se puso de pie, lista para salir, pero se detuvo. — ¿No estará cerrada?

—Oh, creo que la abrirán para mí. Pero antes de irnos... —Él extendió la mano hacia ella y Kia tuvo que obligarse a quedarse quieta, a mantenerse firme. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Ella bajó la mirada mientras sus largos dedos tiraron, abriendo los dos primeros botones de su vestido.

—Estaban abrochados en el camino equivocado—, murmuró.

—Oh. —Se quedó quieta, mientras él los desabrochó, sintiendo el roce de sus nudillos contra la suave hinchazón de su pecho. Al mirar hacia abajo a los dedos largos y bronceados, una sensación de sacudida fuerte corrió a través de ella, y reprimió un suspiro, deseando, no por primera vez esa noche, haberse puesto un sujetador.

—Listo, — dijo él, dando un paso atrás, —podemos irnos ahora.

Cogió la chaqueta de la silla y la sostuvo, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento mientras él deslizaba el material por sus brazos.

—Bueno, entonces—, dijo Yumichika, —todo en orden. Me alegro. Los viejos amigos deben ayudarse unos a otros y cualquier hija de Byakuya Kuchiki es un... — hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. —No importa. Vete con Ichigo ahora, es un buen muchacho, vas a estar bien con él.

Kia frunció el ceño. De repente, Yumichika parecía haberse deshecho de su persona e irradiaba buena voluntad. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Lanzó una rápida mirada a Ichigo. Nadie se parecía menos a un muchacho que ella conociera, pero él estaba sonriendo al otro hombre.

—Gracias, Yumichika. Estoy en deuda contigo.

En deuda con él ¿por qué?, se preguntó, pero luego él deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kia y avanzó a toda marcha.

Estaban en camino antes de que se diera cuenta de que en realidad no había aceptado ir con él. Pero estaba llena de un deseo casi irresistible de salir de allí, alejarse de ese horrible hombre brutal y su horrible club de mala muerte. Y después de todo, iban a una oficina.

¿Qué podría suceder en una oficina?

Kia nunca había estado impresionada por un coche, rara vez se fijaba en ellos, mientras funcionaran. Pero éste era verdaderamente poderoso, largo, liso y negro, y ronroneaba. Se adaptaba perfectamente a su dueño. Cualquier cosa que hiciera Ichigo Kurosaki para vivir, legal o no y ella se inclinaba hacia el otro lado.

Ichigo había permanecido en silencio desde que habían dejado el club, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, y por su expresión, obviamente no eran felices. Kia aprovechó el tiempo para calmarse y trabajar en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba arrepentido de su oferta de ayuda? ¿Y por qué lo estaría? ¿Cuál era su relación con su padre?

Desde que podía recordar, había despreciado a su padre. Odiaba todo de él, lo que hacía, su modo de vida, y sobre todo, cómo había tratado a su madre. Su madre lo había amado, había aceptado todo lo que le había dado, para a continuación, languidecer cuando él desapareció. Kia se había alegrado cuando había desaparecido, y juró que nunca iba a terminar como su madre. —Mantenerse alejada de guapos, y deshonestos matones— había sido el credo con el que había crecido.

La idea hizo que mirara al hombre que estaba junto a ella, y su respiración se aceleró. Su padre podría haber sido guapo, pero Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en una clase propia. Era impresionante de perfil, todo delgado, todo duro, de rasgos masculinos.

Kia se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. La adrenalina brotó de su sistema, dejándola temblorosa y débil. Sus músculos se mantenían rígidamente contraídos, y obligó a sus miembros a relajarse. La tensión la agotó. Ichigo debió haber sentido algo, él maldijo entre dientes y sacó el coche a un lado de la carretera.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto. Lo siento. No suelo ser así, pero allí realmente me asusté. Fue estúpido de mi parte.

Él suspiró. —No es tan estúpido, cariño_, _estabas fuera de lo que conoces. Pero puedes relajarte ahora, estás a salvo.

Ella se estremeció.

—Ese hombre, parecía tan frío, tan...

— ¿Tan impresionado por tus encantos? No lo tomes como algo personal, Yumichika es gay.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú y él...?

Ichigo soltó una breve carcajada.

—No, no es él y yo, pero él tiene novio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

—Yumichika es un viejo amigo.

—Pero tú pareces tan diferente.

— ¿Estás tratando de averiguar si soy un hombre de negocios honesto, Kia? —Él le dirigió una mirada rápida. — ¿Importa eso?

¿Importaba? No debería. No era más que un medio para un fin, un paso más cerca de encontrar a su padre y conseguir el dinero que necesitaba. Pero se dio cuenta de que sí importaba, ella no quería que Ichigo fuera un sospechoso delincuente, poco fiable, al igual que su padre. Se obligó a mandar el pensamiento al fondo de su mente. Lo que hiciera Ichigo Kurosaki, legítimo o no, no le concernía a ella.

—No, no importa.

Ichigo salió al tráfico una vez más y, poco después, entraron en un garaje subterráneo. El coche se detuvo brevemente en un control de seguridad solo para saludar a un guardia uniformado. Ichigo salió, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para ella, pero Kia logró bajarse antes de que él pudiera llegar a ayudarla. Lo siguió hasta un panel de ascensores, pero dudó mientras él hacía un gesto para que entrara, el sentido común le gritaba que era un gran error.

—Es sólo un ascensor —, dijo él suavemente.

Renuentemente dio un paso adelante y cerró los ojos mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Cuando los abrió, Ichigo la estaba observando, con un brillo de diversión en sus hermosos ojos.

— ¿Te gustaría ponerte en contacto con alguien, para que sepan dónde estás? ¿Tu madre, tal vez?

—Yo no soy una niña.

—Estoy al tanto de eso—, dijo él, deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo, —pero es una precaución sensata.

Kia negó con la cabeza. —No—, murmuró. — ¿Crees que soy ingenua, no? —Por alguna razón, ella odiaba la idea, pero no era de extrañar, había actuado como una completa idiota. Su única excusa era que no había estado pensando con claridad.

—O eso, o una actriz muy buena. No he decidido aún.

—Me alegro de haberte causado una buena impresión.

Ichigo se rio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el ascensor se detuvo y abrió las puertas.

—Déjame coger tu chaqueta.

—La conservaré, gracias. —Todo su cuerpo tembló, se abrazó a la chaqueta como una manta protectora.

La oficina era enorme, más grande que el club que acababan de dejar, y ultramoderna con brillante acero y muebles de cuero negro, y un enorme escritorio con tanto equipamiento que parecía la consola de una nave espacial. Una pared entera estaba formada por ventanales, dando una vista impresionante sobre la ciudad de Tokio que se extendía a sus pies.

— ¿Esta es tu oficina?

Él asintió con la cabeza, y se le ocurrió una vez más que si fuera un criminal, debía ser extremadamente exitoso. La idea no era muy cómoda, e hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en ello. Después de todo, él la había sacado de ese horrible club, lejos de ese horrible hombre. Aspirando profundamente, se las arregló para relajarse un poco.

—Así pues, Kia... —dijo Ichigo, en un tono peligrosamente suave. —Dime, ¿por qué fuiste realmente a ver a Yumichika Ayasegawa?

La mirada de Kia se disparó hacia su cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú no querías trabajar en el club.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Kia tragó. Siempre había sido una terrible mentirosa, pero al menos Ichigo Kurosaki no conocía las señales que lo indicaban. Él no sabía que debajo de la caída de su cabello cuidadosamente recto, las puntas de sus orejas estaban color rojo brillante, una clara señal para cualquiera que la conociera de que estaba a punto de decir una mentira.

—Oh, sí, lo quería.

Él arqueó una ceja con desconfianza. — ¿Por qué?

—Quería salir de casa. Vivo con mi familia en un pequeño pueblo de las afueras de Tokio, y es muy aburrido. —Y si alguna vez regresaba allí en una pieza, no volvería a salir de nuevo. —Yo quería un poco de emoción y necesitaba un trabajo. Recordaba al Sr. Ayasegawa de cuando estuvimos en Tokio. Me pareció una idea tan atractiva. —Ella suspiró, decidiendo que era hora de inyectar un poco de necesaria honestidad. —Pero una vez que llegué allí, no me pareció ya tan atractiva. —Ella se estremeció ante la sutileza. —Y yo... bueno, simplemente no parecía tener las correctas...— ella lanzó una mirada furtiva a su pecho, —... calificaciones para el trabajo.

Ichigo interceptó la mirada. —No todos los hombres están obsesionados con los pechos enormes—, dijo.

Ella arriesgó una rápida mirada a su cara y se encontró con los ojos demorándose en la gran longitud de sus piernas bajo el dobladillo del vestido. Kia resistió el impulso de tirar hacia abajo, ella estaba empezando a odiar ese vestido. Se lo devolvería directamente a Rangiku cuando llegara a casa.

—De todos modos, gracias por sacarme de allí. Tenías razón, yo estaba fuera de mi elemento.

Ichigo la examinó por un momento con curiosidad. — ¿Y qué es lo que pensaste que podría pasar?

—Trata de blancas—, murmuró ella en voz baja.

Para su sorpresa Ichigo no se rio. En su lugar, la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza como si tratara de decidir si el precio valdría la pena.

—No es la especialidad de Yumichika—, dijo después de un incómodo minuto.

¿Significaba eso que él conocía a alguien que tenía esa especialidad? Después de todo, ¿qué sabía realmente de este hombre? Sólo que había tenido una especie de amistad con su padre, y eso difícilmente lo calificaba como una buena referencia. Era hora de volver al punto de esta reunión, y luego, con suerte podría volver a casa, tenía una sesión de entrenamiento por la mañana temprano.

— ¿Tienes un club? —preguntó.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de trabajo voy a hacer? —Ella trató de no parecer preocupada, pero la diversión que cruzó por su rostro, estaba segura de que había fracasado miserablemente.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a tu currículum, ¿de acuerdo?

Kia se estremeció cuando él retiró la hoja arrugada de papel de su bolsillo. Sus puños se cerraron a los costados mientras luchaba contra el impulso de agarrárselo de la mano. Debía haberlo recogido en el club, y ella realmente deseó no haberlo hecho. Tal vez no fuera ilegal fabricar un currículo, pero si lo fuera, entonces probablemente estaba en problemas.

Ichigo lo revisó.

— ¿Ballet? —dijo, podía oír la diversión en su voz. Estaba empezando a irritarla.

—Pensé que podría ayudar con el baile. Pero tengo que ser honesta, en realidad abandoné cuando tenía siete años, y era realmente horrible. Así que si el trabajo necesita ballet, bueno... —Ella se calló. Estaba divagando. Por supuesto, cualquier trabajo que este hombre le diera no iba a incluir ballet.

— ¿Montar a caballo?

—Eso no es una exageración. De hecho, soy bastante buena, he... —hizo una pausa. Él la estaba mirando, con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿No hay caballos?

—No, — dijo, casi con suavidad. —No tenemos caballos aquí. — Arrojó el currículum sobre la mesa. — ¿Alguna experiencia con trabajo de oficina?

Kia sacudió la cabeza con aire taciturno mientras miraba alrededor el equipo de alta tecnología de la oficina. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo encender algunas de ellas. Era una suerte que no estuviera tras un buen trabajo, porque estaba segura de que no iba a durar mucho tiempo en un lugar como este. No era que ella fuera una estúpida, pero la tecnología no le interesaba y la mayoría la superaba. Ella había sabido lo que quería ser desde que tenía seis años cuando su madre la había llevado a su primera clase de equitación. Estableciendo sus metas con una única prioridad en la mente que no había dejado espacio para nada más.

—Soy rápida aprendiendo, sin embargo, — dijo, y en ese instante la punta de sus orejas empezaron a colorearse de nuevo. Deseó haberse callado cuando interceptó otra mirada divertida.

—Es útil saberlo.

Él se apartó de la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta del traje, la arrojó con negligencia en la parte posterior del sofá de cuero negro. A continuación, se aflojó la corbata y se abrió el primer botón de la camisa, antes de cruzar la habitación. La mirada de ella fija en él mientras se movía, elegante, casi como un bailarín. O un depredador, en equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus pies, listo para saltar. Se estaba volviendo fantasiosa. Ichigo no la había traído aquí para saltar, él la había traído aquí para hablar de un trabajo... eso esperaba ella.

— ¿Bebes? —preguntó él.

Probablemente no fuera una buena idea. De hecho, probablemente fuera una terrible, pero entonces ¿que era una mala idea más? Ella asintió.

— ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Cualquier cosa. Lo que tengas.

Él sirvió dos vasos de líquido dorado y le entregó uno. Tomándolo, ella se lo llevó a la nariz y olfateó.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Whisky Escoces—, dijo. —Muy seguro—. Él la observó, divertido, mientras ella tragaba el contenido del vaso de una sola vez.

—Bueno, en pequeñas cantidades. —Él tomó su vaso y le sirvió otro. En vez de entregárselo a ella, él lo colocó sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá, y luego se sentó en el cuero negro y palmeó el asiento a su lado.

Kia dudó por un momento, estaba empezando a sentir bastante calor, y decidió que probablemente fuera seguro quitarse la chaqueta. Se la quitó y la colocó cuidadosamente encima de la de Ichigo, se dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado. Él la estudió durante unos minutos, luego sonrió, y de repente ella ya no se sentía tan segura.

— ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí esta noche, Kia? —Su voz era oscura y humeante, llena de promesas sensuales y Kia se estremeció bajo el ataque de la misma contra sus sentidos, la hacía sentir a salvo y a la vez aterrada. La verdad era que no sabía por qué la había traído hasta aquí. O por qué la había ayudado en el club. Así que ella se aferró a lo que sabía.

— ¿Para hablar de mi trabajo?—sugirió esperanzada.

—Pase lo que pase, aquí hay un trabajo para ti, aunque no puedo prometerte glamour y emoción. —Él la miró con los parpados caídos sobre sus impresionantes ojos. —Bueno, no en el trabajo de cualquier manera.

Se humedeció los labios secos, y supo que los ojos de él siguieron el movimiento.

— ¿Pase lo que pase?

—Quiero que sepas que el trabajo es independiente y no depende de que tú duermas conmigo.

Kia estaba a puntos de tomar un restaurador sorbo de whisky, y casi se atragantó.

— ¿Dormir?

—Bueno, probablemente no dormir—. Él le dirigió una larga mirada de consideración. — ¿Sabes que te encuentro muy atractiva?

Kia negó con la cabeza. No, para ser perfectamente honesta, esto no le había ocurrido a ella. Cosas como estas no ocurrían con ella. Rangiku le dijo que era porque ella seguramente emanaba esas vibraciones a los hombres, de mantenerlos apartados. Arriesgó otra rápida mirada y lo encontró todavía mirándola, sus ojos engañosamente somnolientos.

—Y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Me deseas, ¿verdad? —Su voz era toda oscura seducción, rezumando suavemente contra los oídos de ella, enviando estremecimientos por su rígida espalda.

La mente de ella se quedó en blanco, y luego comenzó a trabajar a doble velocidad. Sí, por supuesto, se había preguntado acerca de este hombre, ¿qué mujer no lo haría? Él era el ejemplar masculino más hermoso que jamás hubiera conocido. Probablemente iba a figurar en todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales de ahora en adelante, pero de todos modos, no había considerado que ocurriera nada entre los dos. Pero, ¿por qué no?

Ella nunca había tenido un rollo de una noche antes, había tenido novios. Bueno, novio, en singular. Se había separado después de que Kaito se quejara de que ella pasaba más tiempo con los caballos que con él. Le había dado un ultimátum, y le dijo que era él o los caballos. No había habido ninguna competencia. El sexo estaba bien, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar sus prioridades. Eso había sido hacía dos años, y ella no había estado tentada desde entonces.

Hasta ahora.

¿Era esta inmediata, intensa atracción que sentía, toda caliente y temblorosa, al mismo tiempo? El alcohol obviamente estaba afectando su cerebro. Tomó otro sorbo, pero el vaso estaba vacío, y ella lo dejó.

— ¿Puedo tomar otra copa?

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada pensativa, pero se levantó y le sirvió otra medida antes de sentarse de nuevo, relajado pero alerta, esperando su respuesta. De alguna manera, él parecía más cerca, tan cerca que podía ver el anillo negro alrededor de los ojos cafés, las manchas pequeñas de oro en el iris, la cicatriz que le corría por la mejilla hasta la hermosa boca. Un impulso casi irresistible se alzó en su interior de extender la mano y acariciar con los dedos la línea que estropeaba la piel dorada por lo demás perfecta, y tuvo que apretar los puños para detenerse.

—Puedes tocarme—, dijo él.

¿Era un lector de la mente? Esperaba que no.

La razón de ella para estar allí se estaba desvaneciendo de su mente, sustituida por algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se suponía que tenía que estar aquí para saber lo que, en todo caso, Ichigo Kurosaki sabía de su padre. ¿Pero podría un pequeño toque hacer daño?

Su mano se deslizó hacia fuera, y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Por debajo de la seda de su camisa, sintió el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, el lento golpear de su corazón. Ichigo le sostuvo la mirada mientras extendía la mano y la acarició con los dedos trazando una línea en su mejilla, dejando una estela de fuego a su paso. Pasó el pulgar por la curva de su labio inferior, y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de ella y se instaló entre sus muslos. Cuando ella no protestó, él se adelantó y abrió el primer botón de su vestido.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ─susurró ella.

—Te miré en el club. ¿Sabes lo mucho que quería seguir? Sólo el pensamiento de otros hombres viéndote me hizo parar de hacerlo. —Abrió el segundo botón, luego el tercero.

Él apenas la tocaba, pero ella podía sentir pequeñas sacudidas de sensaciones ondulando a lo largo de sus nervios. Parte de ella quería que se detuviera, pero la mayor parte de ella quería desesperadamente que continuara. Ella negó con la cabeza confundida.

—Yo no... —Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la boca de él descendió sobre la de ella. Sus labios se separaron en un grito ahogado cuando su lengua empujó, caliente y húmeda, entre los labios de ella. La cabeza de Kia cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella lentamente, su lengua sondeando las profundidades de su boca, y el deseo de Kia se elevó, brotando desde lo profundo de ella.

Él sabía tan bien.

(***)

Ichigo retrocedió antes de que el beso pudiera ponerlo totalmente fuera de control. Él no podía recordar la última vez que había deseado tanto a una mujer. ¿Lo había hecho alguna vez? Ella se le había subido directamente a la cabeza junto con otra parte de su anatomía. El calor en espiral en su bajo vientre, su pene palpitaba, y él se movió incómodo, Luchando por mantener el control, recordándose a sí mismo que había algo más que esto en esta seducción.

Él la estudió desde debajo de sus pestañas, tratando de determinar su estado de ánimo, las curvas de sus labios estaban hinchadas y húmedas por sus besos, con la mirada aturdida. También estaba noqueada por el whisky. Él no quería romper el estado de ánimo, pero la advertencia de Yumichika hizo eco en su mente. Era obvio que ella estaba mintiendo acerca de algo, y realmente debía saber lo que ella estaba buscando. Pero no todavía, un beso más y ella le diría todo lo que quería saber.

Tirando de ella hacia él de nuevo, la abrazó y sintió que se ablandaba contra él. La besó, acariciándola con su lengua, hasta que su boca se abrió y él se deslizó en el interior. Ella dio un grito de placer y sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él, hasta que pudo sentir la presión suave de sus pequeños y puntiagudos senos contra su pecho. Deslizando sus manos dentro del vestido, él los tomó suavemente. Sus pezones se endurecieron contra sus palmas, y ella gimió contra su boca. El sonido lo recorrió como un relámpago directamente a su ingle, y el beso se disparó de suave a exigente. No era suficiente, necesitaba verla. Se echó hacia atrás, su respiración haciéndose más rápida a través de las curvas oscuras de sus pechos dentro del corpiño abierto de su vestido. Deslizó los tirantes por los brazos de modo que el material se acumuló en torno a su esbelta cintura. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero exquisitos, puntiagudos y coronados con oscuros pezones de fresa esperando su contacto. Enmarcándolos con ambas manos, los levantó, frotando las hinchadas puntas. Se endurecieron bajo su toque, y ella gimió de necesidad. Deslizando las manos hacia abajo, levantó su cuerpo hacia él para poder acariciar con su lengua los picos tensos, una y otra vez, hasta que ella arqueó la espalda, pidiendo más. Tomó un pezón en su boca, mordiéndolo con los dientes, tirando suavemente. Ella gimió bajo su garganta, y en ese momento, él supo sin lugar a dudas que el deseo de ella igualaba el propio.


	4. Chapter 4

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Kia sintió el filo de sus dientes mientras él mordía el punto sensible de su pecho. La sensación era increíble, empujándola a profundos lugares dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se daba cuenta de que estaba cayendo rápido, ahogándose en el deseo, y estaba más allá del camino de la sensatez. Quería esto. Ella sabía que no podía alejarlo. Entrelazó sus dedos más profundamente en la oscuridad suave y sedosa de su cabello y lo sostuvo contra ella mientras su boca seguía chupando. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran cerrados y se hundió en las sensaciones, el doloroso tirón de su boca en los senos, el calor que brotaba entre sus muslos apretados.

Las manos de él se movían sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo hasta que pudo deslizar una mano lentamente por debajo de la falda. Kia se quedó inmóvil, sin saber si estaba asustada por si él iba más allá, o aterrada de que no lo hiciera. La mano se deslizó por debajo de su ropa interior, y ella estuvo perdida. Sus dedos se movieron sobre ella muy lentamente, sumergiéndose en el calor húmedo, y deslizándose en perezosos círculos contra su sensible carne. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y no pudo contener su gemido hambriento. Él le susurró palabras en francés contra su piel.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres tan caliente, _cher. _Tan caliente y húmeda.

Por un momento, pensó que él iba a parar, y el pánico le aclaró la mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba permitiendo que le hiciera este hombre? Entonces él la besó en la boca. Al mismo tiempo, flexionó el dedo dentro de ella, y su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente contra su mano.

Él esperó hasta que ella se quedó inmóvil contra él, luego sus dedos se movieron otra vez, sobre su tierna carne hinchada, apenas eludiendo ese punto más sensible. Luego la acarició con un dedo ligeramente, y su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

—Relájate, _cher, — _murmuró, alejándose de ella. —Te voy a llevar allí, lo prometo, pero primero tenemos que hablar.

Kia negó con la cabeza, confundida por el cambio brusco de dirección.

— ¿Hablar?

Su cerebro estaba mareado por el escocés, y su cuerpo le dolía por algo que claramente no estaba a punto de llegar. Tenía la sospecha de que no podría en toda su vida volver a sentir lo que las manos del él le habían hecho sentir en su cuerpo. Ese pensamiento la llenó de desesperación.

—Kia, háblame de tu padre.

La mención de su padre la sacó un poco de su estupor.

— ¿Mi padre? No lo entiendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, _cher. _Es muy sencillo. Quiero saber dónde está.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Te lo dije, no sé dónde está. No lo he visto hace años.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace más de diez años. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto ahora?

—Sólo por curiosidad. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Había algo que no entendía, pero ella no era capaz de enfocar su cabeza, la transición de seducción a interrogatorio fue demasiado brusca. Y no estaba preparada para contestar sobre sus razones para estar ahí.

—Te lo dije. Yo quería un trabajo. Eso es todo.

Ichigo se relajó visiblemente, la tensión saliendo de su tensa figura, y Kia dejó escapar el aliento. Él había creído sus mentiras. Cuando se puso de pie y tomó su mano, ella se dejó ponerse de pie. No protestó cuando él le desabrochó los botones restantes, lo que permitió que su vestido se deslizara hasta el suelo en un charco a su alrededor. Pero una ola de conciencia se apoderó de ella, y levantó una mano para cubrir sus pechos.

—Yo no…

— ¿Tú no qué, _mon cherie? _

Kia negó con la cabeza con aturdida confusión. Había tantos —Yo no— que podría haber dicho: Yo no beso, yo no tengo sexo, yo no quiero tener sexo. Pero esto último habría sido una mentira. Ichigo estaba todavía casi completamente vestido mientras ella estaba casi desnuda. No parecía justo.

—Ven a la cama, _cher. —_Le tendió la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba aturdida por el alcohol que había bebido, algo que rara vez hacía, pero sabía que no era el alcohol lo que hacía sentir así. Ichigo era el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Recordó la sensación de sus dedos dentro de ella y el cuerpo le dolía por sentirlo tocándola otra vez. Sin duda, no era tan malo tomar lo que él le ofrecía. Sólo una noche y ella volvería a la vida real y se olvidaría de él. Podría pensar en otra manera de salir de sus problemas, y dejar esto atrás para siempre.

Saliendo de su vestido, ella deslizó la palma de la mano en la suya. La condujo a través de una puerta en la parte trasera de la oficina a una sala de estar y por otra puerta, a un enorme dormitorio dominado por la cama más enorme que Kia hubiera visto nunca. Se detuvo en seco al verla, y su último pensamiento coherente fue que Ichigo tenía razón: era, de hecho, terriblemente ingenua. Entonces él la besó de nuevo, su lengua caliente llenando su boca, y realmente no importó. Después de un minuto, él levantó la cabeza, sus ojos cafés brillantes buscando su rostro.

— ¿Quieres esto?

¿Por qué estaba preguntando ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba casi desnuda, y le dolían los pechos, y podía sentir una cálida humedad entre sus muslos? Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero él debió de haber captado su confusión, porque extendió la mano y la acarició con la yema del pulgar por el labio inferior. Dio un paso atrás, se quitó la corbata y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Tengo la impresión de que ha pasado tiempo para ti—, dijo él. —Tienes que decirme si no te gusta lo que hago.

— ¿Y si me gusta?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Dime eso también.

El aire se espesó entre ellos, creciendo de anticipación. Ella tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras lentamente él se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, sacándosela fuera de los pantalones. A esta siguió la corbata al suelo y ella lo miró. Él era perfecto.

Hombros anchos, piel dorada por la suave onda de músculos, un vientre plano delgado, con una flecha de pelo oscuro que desaparecía en la cintura de sus pantalones. Se llevó la mano al cinturón y se lo desabrochó, y luego abrió el botón, bajó la cremallera. Kia luchaba por respirar en tanto el calor la invadía. Ella retrocedió y se sentó en la cama mientras sus piernas amenazaban con ceder. Por un segundo, ella cerró los ojos apretándolos. Cuando los abrió, él estaba desnudo. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. Él estaba totalmente erecto, su eje vertical contra su vientre delgado. Ante el pensamiento de todo ese poder masculino enterrado dentro de ella, un espasmo de placer la atravesó. Forzando sus ojos hacia arriba, se encontró con que la miraba, su expresión caliente y hambrienta.

Caminó hacia ella, empujando y abriéndole las rodillas para interponerse entre ellas. Sujetando con una mano alrededor de su nuca, bajó la cabeza y la besó, instándola a tumbarse suavemente de espaldas hasta que ella se apoyó contra el colchón.

Su boca estaba en sus pechos, pellizcando y chupando sus sensibles pezones, enviando dardos de exquisito placer a través de todo su cuerpo. Extendiéndose hacia abajo, besos húmedos con la boca abierta sobre su vientre, la punta de su lengua en su ombligo. Le separó los muslos, por lo que yació tendida, abierta a él, y por un momento, él miró hacia arriba a lo largo de su cuerpo, su mirada capturando la de ella.

—Recuerda, dime... —dijo y bajó la cara entre sus muslos.

La sensación de su boca caliente y húmeda no era como algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Él lamió larga y lentamente sobre su carne, aprendiendo las formas de ella, haciendo una pausa para saborear, para empujar dentro, luego más arriba trazando círculos perezosos alrededor de su clítoris hasta que su mente quedó en blanco a todo, salvo al placer creciendo en su interior. Luego el chupó el pequeño, dilatado bulto y le llegó una oleada de placer tan intenso, que estuvo a punto de hacerla perder el conocimiento. La lengua de él la calmó, luego mordió ligeramente hacia abajo, y ella llegó de nuevo, arqueando la espalda de la cama, empujándose contra él, dejándose ir en el placer.

Era vagamente consciente de él sacando un condón, descendiendo sobre ella, y entonces él estuvo entre sus muslos, la punta de su miembro ya empujando en la abertura de su cuerpo. La llenó con una estocada suave de sus caderas. Sosteniéndose sobre los codos, miró a la cara.

— ¿Bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, él se movía dentro de ella, enorme y duro, estirándola, lentamente al principio, luego más rápido cuando ella se levantó para encontrarse con cada embestida. Por último, ella cerró los ojos y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y se entregó a la belleza salvaje del galanteo de él.

(***)

Cuando Ichigo regresó del baño, ella dormía, sus pestañas proyectando oscuras sombras contra sus pálidas mejillas, sus labios hinchados por sus besos y ligeramente separados. Se acostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre un codo y viendo el subir y bajar de sus pequeños, perfectos pechos, mientras trataba de averiguar por qué lo conmovía tanto.

A una pequeña parte de su mente le indicaba que debía mantener la distancia, que no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia con esta mujer, que estaba detrás de algo y por su propia seguridad necesitaba saber lo que era. Pero no podía olvidar la sensación de ella mientras se corría debajo de él. Por la expresión de asombro en su rostro, sabía que ningún hombre le había dado placer antes. Él también sabía que ese hecho no debería importar, pero sí, lo llenó de una satisfacción casi primitiva.

No podía recordar nada tan erótico como la forma en que los ojos se lo comían cuando se desnudó para ella. Solo la expresión lo había excitado tanto que casi había estallado allí. Su encuentro apenas había sido suave, pero ella había estado con él en cada paso del camino. Y ante el recuerdo de su orgasmo, la sangre le saltó a la ingle. Ya estaba caliente y duro otra vez, y se inclinó buscando otro condón. Su movimiento debió haberla molestado, porque ella se puso de lado, todavía durmiendo. Él se movió acostándose detrás de ella, curvando su cuerpo contra su espalda, envolviéndola con un brazo alrededor, y tirando hacia sí para que su pequeño y apretado trasero empujara contra su ingle. Su miembro empujó a la hendidura de sus nalgas y tuvo que respirar profundamente para mantener el control. Esta vez, tenía la intención de tomarla con calma, prolongar el placer de ella, sacar cualquier pensamiento desviado de su mente, para que cuando ella pensara en él todo lo que pudiera recordar fuera esto.

Acunando un pecho, frotó la palma de la mano sobre el pezón. Se puso rígido bajo su tacto y supo que se había despertado. Él respiró contra su piel, le besó la parte blanda del cuello donde se unía a su hombro. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando la mano de él fue hacia abajo sobre la suavidad satinada de su vientre, a la dulce curva de sus caderas. Él deslizó su mano por su esbelto muslo, levantando la pierna para poder deslizar sus dedos entre los pliegues empapados de su sexo. Cuando él se metió en ella por detrás, un pequeño suspiro escapó de la garganta de ella, él se enterró profundamente, permitiendo que sus músculos lisos rodearan su eje.

Un brazo la mantenía inmóvil, con la palma de la mano sobre el pecho, los dedos jugando con su tenso pezón, con la otra jugaba con la carne hinchada entre sus muslos, frotando y masajeando, sintiéndola flotar en el borde y retrocediendo hasta que ella tembló en sus brazos. Y mientras tanto, le llenaba con movimientos lentos y controlados, hasta que su propio orgasmo endureció sus testículos, tiró de su mente, y él supo que no podía durar mucho más tiempo. Tomando el clítoris suavemente entre el dedo y el pulgar, lo apretó suavemente hasta que ella llegó con un pequeño grito, sus músculos internos le apretaban fuerte, por lo que su propia liberación corrió a través de él, y el placer inundó su miembro y corrió por su espalda.

(***)

Ichigo se despertó relajado y satisfecho, todo su cuerpo lleno de una deliciosa sensación de bienestar. No duró mucho tiempo. Buscó a Kia y encontró que se había ido. Una ola de pérdida se apoderó de él, ya la echaba de menos. Entonces se acordó de quién era ella, y maldijo en voz baja. Arrastrándose, echó un vistazo al reloj junto a la cama, era pasada la medianoche.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido con una mujer? ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que elegir a ésta?

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró, su cuerpo se sentía bien, aunque su mente estaba furiosa, buscando una razón para que ella se hubiera colado en medio de la noche, una razón distinta a que ella no era nada buena. No quería aceptar que podría ser el caso. ¿Cómo se le había metido bajo la piel, tan rápido y tan profundo?

Después de ponerse ropa suelta, fue descalzo a través de la sala de estar a la oficina. No había ni rastro de ella, no es que esperara alguno. Él sabía que ella se había largado. Recogiendo el teléfono de la recepción, llamó al guardia de seguridad en la puerta.

—Kira, la mujer con la que vine, ¿a qué hora se fue?

Terminó la llamada, se hundió en el sillón de cuero detrás de su escritorio, y pensó por un momento. Se había ido alrededor de las once y media. Encendió el monitor, apretó unos cuantos botones. Las cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión que había instalado en su oficina un par de años atrás, eran útiles para repasar las reuniones y después estudiar las expresiones de sus —oponentes—. Se echó hacia atrás y miró. La pantalla cobró vida, y avanzó rápidamente hasta que vio a Kia salir del apartamento. Vistiendo su camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, rozando el borde de sus muslos, ella se veía hermosa, arrugada y sexy.

Y decididamente sospechosa.

Por un momento, ella miró alrededor de la habitación, obviamente buscando algo antes de trasladarse hasta donde yacía su vestido rosa abandonado en el suelo. Echando un vistazo a la puerta, ella se retorció en el vestido antes de dejar caer la camisa de sus hombros. Miró alrededor de la oficina, sus ojos fijos en la orilla de los gabinetes que recubrían la pared. Después de otra mirada nerviosa a la puerta, se subió encima y luego trató de abrir uno. Ichigo juró, él sabía que su acto inocente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en la pantalla mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. Tal vez esto no tenía nada que ver con su padre, tal vez ella fuera una trampa, una espía industrial. Alguien que conocía su pasado podría haber creado fácilmente, sabiendo exactamente a quien utilizar para carnada del anzuelo. Demonios, quizás pudiera ser que ni siquiera fuera hija de Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero Yumichika la había reconocido, y francamente era demasiado inepta para ser cualquier tipo de espía.

Tal vez era sólo curiosa. Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. No podía creer que, incluso ahora, con la evidencia delante de él, que él estuviera a la caza de excusas para ella, cualquier cosa para convencerse de ella que no estaba aliada con su padre traidor.

Ahora estaba tirando inútilmente de las manijas, sólo se rindió cuando lo había intentado con todas y cada una. Desde detrás ella lo miró con frustración luego pateó la caja con el pie descalzo, con el ceño fruncido y saltando por un momento.

Ichigo sonrió tristemente, todas las cerraduras en esta sala eran controladas por huella digital, su huella digital. No había manera de que ella tuviera acceso a cualquier información. Obviamente, llegando a la misma conclusión por sí misma, se dio por vencida y volvió a la mesa. Después de mirar fijamente la computadora, ella negó con la cabeza, se dirigió a la silla y pareció considerarlo por un momento. Sentándose, se estremeció ligeramente, cerró los ojos y se giró.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el resto de sus cosas, recogiendo su chaqueta, pero luego miró hacia la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones, donde se dio cuenta que él había yacido, durmiendo felizmente en post-coital satisfacción, ajeno al mundo a su alrededor. Dejando caer la chaqueta, se acercó de puntillas por la habitación, a través de la puerta y desapareció. Ichigo maldijo de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Probablemente decidir si era seguro asesinarlo en su cama. Negó con la cabeza en el auto-disgusto, debía de estar fuera de su mente al bajar la guardia en torno a la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Pero ella volvió a aparecer a los pocos minutos y se movió decididamente por la habitación, cogió su chaqueta, bolso y zapatos, y salió de la oficina, esta vez sin mirar atrás.

Ichigo apagado el monitor, deslizó el disco de la máquina, y lo cerró con llave en el cajón del escritorio. ¿Qué había estado buscando? ¿Podría estar trabajando para su padre? ¿Si Byakuya Kuchiki había decidido finalmente terminar lo que había empezado hace mucho tiempo y tomar a Ichigo fuera de la sitio?

No lo sabía. Pero una cosa era seguro iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Y por fin un nuevo capítulo después de dos días de espera! Que tal les pareció? Espero sus comentarios =)


	5. Chapter 5

La Obra literaria Pertenece a NINA CROFT y los Nombres de los Personajes a Tite Kubo, solo yo los tomo prestados para Entretenimiento del Público.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

—Tres semanas no es suficiente tiempo para todo el programa, le dijo Kia al caballo que estaba adiestrando. —Necesito un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo.

Con el tiempo suficiente, estaba segura de que lo superaría. ¿Y qué importaba si se iba a la cama cada noche y soñaba con él, y después se despertaba cada mañana caliente, sudorosa, y frustrada? _Lo _superaría. Tenía que hacerlo, porque se negaba a terminar como su madre. De ninguna forma iba a sumirse en la tristeza por un hombre el resto de su vida.

—Tal vez durante un poco más de tiempo.

Echando la vista atrás, no se podía creer que se hubiera inventado un plan tan estúpido, y que hubiera pensado, ni por un minuto, que pudiera llevarlo a cabo, pero cuando había encontrado aquellas viejas cartas de su padre y se había dado cuenta de lo que él había hecho, se había puesto furiosa. Diez años atrás, él había pedido una hipoteca de su casa y después, había desaparecido rápidamente, llevándose consigo el dinero. Y ella, lo necesitaba de nuevo o de lo contrario corría el riesgo de perder su casa.

Todo lo que quería era encontrarlo, y hacerle asumir cierta responsabilidad por su familia. Ni siquiera conocía a Sora, ni nunca se había molestado en visitar al hijo que había engendrado antes de irse.

Así que había decidido poner todo en orden. No se le ocurrió pensar que su madre lo había estado buscando durante diez años sin éxito. Kia había pensado que podía presentarse sin más, y Yumichika Ayasegawa le diría todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que había sido una ingenua y una estúpida al pensar que las cosas se resolverían limpiamente, pero estaba desesperada y seguía dolida desde la muerte de su madre.

No podía creer que iba a perder la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida.

Durante las tres últimas semanas, se había devanado los sesos tratando de encontrar otra manera de salir de sus problemas. Incluso había vuelto al banco, aunque sabía que no era buena idea. No había manera de que le fueran a dar una hipoteca más grande cuando ni siquiera podía pagar la que ya tenía. La casa había pertenecido a la familia de su madre durante generaciones, pero iba a tener que enfrentarse al hecho de que tenía que vender su casa y encontrar otro lugar donde vivir para ella, Sora y Unohana, su ama de llaves.

Lo único bueno de todo este lío era que al menos ahora podía olvidar que su padre hubiera existido alguna vez y si pudiera hacer lo mismo con Ichigo Kurosaki, borrarlo de su mente tan fácilmente como lo hizo con su padre, entonces quizás, podría seguir adelante con su vida. Hasta ahora, no había ocurrido eso.

Se dio cuenta amargamente, de que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad desde el momento en que él la había tocado por primera vez. Nada en su vida la había preparado para la forma en que la había hecho sentir. Había estado en manos de un experto, y él había jugado con ella con una facilidad que le hacía avergonzar al acordarse. No había conocido a nadie que le hubiera hecho sentir tan bien. Un escalofrío de emoción corrió a través de ella al recordarlo, se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en la paja, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho.

La primera vez que él la había tomado, había sido como una tormenta, como montar a un semental salvaje, cuando se encabritaba y corcoveaba, así que todo lo que pudo hacer ella fue resistir.

La segunda vez había sido lenta, suave e implacable. La había estrechado tan fuertemente, llevándola al límite de su resistencia una vez y otra vez, que finalmente no pudo más y se dejó llevar, estallando en mil pedazos. Y, por desgracia, tres semanas más tarde, esos pedazos aún no se habían recompuesto. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Fue sólo sexo. Un sexo absolutamente espectacular y que había roto los esquemas, pero aun así… era sólo sexo. Evidentemente, él era muy bueno en eso, pero además, probablemente había tenido mucha práctica. Con su aspecto, podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Excepto a ella. Nunca otra vez; y si se sentía frustrada, entonces tendría que ir de compras y comprarse un vibrador.

— ¿Rukia?

Dió un salto y levantó la vista al oír el sonido de una voz. Renji se apoyó en la puerta del establo con una sonrisa en la cara, y se levantó rápidamente, sacudiéndose la paja de su espalda.

Renji abrió la puerta y entró, palmeando al caballo al pasar. — ¿Te estás escondiendo aquí?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —En realidad no, sólo pensaba— ¡_Sobre vibradores!_

— ¿Cómo está la muñeca?— preguntó él. Kia la sostuvo delante de ella y movió sus dedos.

—Mejor.

Se había caído mientras entrenaba una par de días antes. Renji la había acusado de no estar concentrada, y estaba en lo cierto. Afortunadamente, sólo fue un esguince, sin embargo, el médico le había prohibido montar hasta que se curara, así que ni siquiera tenía eso para distraerse de sus problemas.

—Tal vez deberías tomarte algún tiempo libre—, le dijo Renji. —No has tomado vacaciones en años, no eres tú misma en estos momentos.

No, no lo era, y sabía exactamente quién tenía la culpa de ello.

—Prefiero mantenerme ocupada.

Renji era su jefe y su entrenador. Había sido un exitoso jinete de competición cuando era más joven, que había carecido de la determinación para entrar de lleno en ello y tener un éxito mayor. Ahora, entrenaba caballos para otros jinetes además de entrenarla a ella. Él era bueno; y ella nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos sin él.

Se puso de pie delante de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus familiares rasgos. Kia lo conocía desde siempre, pero se le vino a la mente por primera vez, lo guapo que era - alto, fuerte y con el pelo rojo alborotado.

—Tengo noticias—, dijo. —Buenas noticias. Pero antes de nada, quiero que sepas que no es caridad.

— ¿Qué? no lo es.

—Quiero comprar el trozo de tierra de al lado de tu casa—. Levantó una mano para anticiparse a sus comentarios. —Antes de que digas nada, escúchame. Ya sabes que he querido ese terreno desde hace años. Incluso hablé con tu madre sobre ello años atrás, pero entonces no pude conseguir el dinero —. Hizo una pausa y la miró expectante. —Así que, ¿qué te parece?

Kia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Ya te dije, que no es caridad—, dijo. —Desde que conseguiste esa última gran victoria, los negocios han ido muy bien – todo el mundo quiere mis caballos. Y necesito esa tierra de pastoreo extra. He hablado con algunas personas y me han dado una idea del valor de ésta.

Él citó una cifra, y Kia cerró sus ojos. No era suficiente para pagar la hipoteca, pero resolvía sus problemas financieros durante los próximos años. Y Renji _había _hablado de la ampliación del rancho. Podrían quedarse en la casa, no tendrían que mudarse. Una oleada de alivio la inundó, realmente podría olvidarse de encontrar a su padre. Para siempre. No necesitaba pensar más en eso.

—Y deberíamos tener noticias sobre el acuerdo de patrocinio en cualquier momento—, dijo Renji. —Están siendo un poco lentos, pero tú representas la imagen que ellos quieren. Creo que van a ir a por ello—. ¡Eso es maravilloso! Y lo era. El acuerdo lo cambiaría todo. Hasta ahora, había estado estancada en competiciones en el Japón, pero con el dinero de los patrocinadores podría entrar, a su vez, en todos los grandes concursos internacionales.

Siguiendo a Renji fuera del establo, ella lo detuvo con una mano en el brazo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

—No tiene nada que ver con ser bueno. Son sólo negocios.

—Por supuesto que lo son—. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Renji sonrió echando una ojeada al camino de entrada.

—Parece que tenemos clientes—. Silbó suavemente. —Bonito coche.

Kia siguió su mirada. Una sexy coche bajo y negro hizo su parada en el patio. Por desgracia, el hombre que estaba sentado en la parte delantera era tan rápidamente reconocible como su coche. Una intensa punzada de excitación la atravesó, seguido de cerca por una oleada de conmoción. Se tuvo que obligar a no darse la vuelta y correr en dirección contraria. Renji pareció no darse cuenta de su reacción.

—Te tendré que dejar que lidies con ellos, tengo una cita en el banco. Te haré saber cómo va.

Ella lo vio alejarse, queriendo aferrarse a él. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta y volvió sigilosamente hacia el establo. Agachándose detrás de la puerta, echó un vistazo al patio del establo a través de un nudo en la madera.

_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí? _

—Sal de ahí, Rukia.

Kia se enderezó, su mirada parpadeando con recelo hacia su alta figura. Iba vestido más informal que la primera vez cuando lo conoció, iba con vaqueros negros y una camisa de lino negra, abierta en el cuello y con las mangas remangadas. La última vez que lo había visto, había estado desnudo, tumbado en la cama. Dormido parecía más joven, las duras líneas de su rostro se suavizaban y se observaba un indicio de vulnerabilidad en la curva de sus carnosos labios. Labios que le habían dado tanto placer.

Había tenido que marcharse aquella noche, no había podido quedarse. Ichigo tenía que haber sido un medio para un fin, nada más, pero de algún modo, él le dio la vuelta a la tortilla. Él le había preguntado por su padre. Kia sabía qué clase de hombre había sido su padre, y parecía que de alguna forma Ichigo estaba conectado, lo cual no podía ser bueno. Además, si encontraba alguna conexión estaba determinada a alejarse de esa parte de su vida.

Así que había tenido que salir corriendo.

Ahora, parecía que él la había pillado, y necesitaba entender por qué. Ella observó su cara, pero su expresión estaba escondida detrás de unas gafas de sol oscuras.

— Me encontraste—, dijo ella. —¿Por qué?

—Por qué ¿Qué?— Su voz sonaba sin emoción.

— ¿Por qué te has molestado? Sé que me fui sin decir adiós, pero debía haber sido obvio que no quería tu trabajo.

—Quizás tenía curiosidad por saber por qué cambiaste de idea.

Sus ojos estaban ocultos, pero ella sabía que él la estaba observando de cerca, examinando desde detrás de sus gafas oscuras, y se estremeció. Le resultaba casi imposible creer que alguna vez había intimado con aquel desconocido.

—Yo no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó.

Él no se lo iba a poner fácil, y mirando fijamente aquel inexpresivo rostro, se le pasó por la cabeza que por alguna razón estaba enfadado, terriblemente enfadado, y de nuevo, no podía entender por qué. Bueno, ella se había ido sin decir adiós. Pero eso no era un crimen. Probablemente, él habría dejado decenas de mujeres de la misma forma.

—Dormir con hombres que acabo de conocer.

—Estoy al tanto de eso. Tu falta de experiencia era obvia.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? ¿Qué no había sido buena? Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—De todos modos, todo lo que digo es que yo estaba desequilibrada esa noche. Estaba asustada, y de alguna manera me salvaste y...— estaba confusa.

—... Y te acostaste conmigo para darme las gracias—, dijo. — ¡Que dulce!

Kia se estremeció por el sarcasmo en su voz.

—O tal vez—, dijo él, —la verdad es que te acostaste conmigo para así tener la oportunidad de registrar mi oficina, y si ese es el caso—, hizo una pausa y se quitó sus gafas oscuras. —Entonces, siento curiosidad por saber qué es lo que esperabas encontrar.

Kia miró fijamente a aquellos ojos helados, de color ocre y se estremeció.

— ¿Qué estabas buscando, Kia?

Su corazón se desplomó. Esto era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Lo debe de haber adivinado.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

Ichigo se rio, pero el sonido no era de diversión. —Fuiste filmada en CCTV.

— ¿En qué televisión?

—Hay un circuito cerrado de cámaras de televisión instalado en mi oficina. Te tengo filmada.

Kia se dio la vuelta para darse un momento para pensar. Un pensamiento verdaderamente horrible la golpeó. Se volvió para encararlo.

— ¿Sólo en tu oficina?—, dijo con voz ronca.

Ichigo sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tu actuación en el dormitorio no fue cogida por la cámara.

El alivio la inundó. El pensamiento de lo que habían hecho siendo filmado, fue suficiente para desencadenarle un sudor frío. La idea de él mirando lo que le hacía a ella la inundó de calor.

—Eso sí—, dijo él, — incluso dejando de lado la idea del espionaje industrial, la cual estoy seguro que la policía estaría más que dispuesta a investigar, hay un par de tomas muy buenas de ti - principalmente desnuda - que podrían posiblemente ser unas buenas fotos de chica de calendario.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres una buena chica, ¿verdad, Kia? Traicionera, deshonesta, pero en el fondo una buena chica—. Él hizo que las palabras sonaran como algo sucio. —O, al menos, apostaría que la gente con la que trabajas así lo cree. ¿Te gustarían esas fotos publicadas en Internet?— Hizo una pausa, sin duda para que captase la idea. —Quizás por correo electrónico a tus amigos, tus colegas, al periódico local.

Kia negó con la cabeza, desconcertada. — ¿Por qué harías eso?

—No será necesario si me dices lo que quiero saber.

La debilidad la invadió.

—Tú no lo harías.

Él no contestó, mirando ese implacable y duro rostro, Kia sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Las náuseas aumentaron de repente, sintiendo el sabor caliente y amargo en la parte posterior de la garganta, y ella se tambaleó alejándose, dando un traspié por la necesidad de poner distancia entre ellos. Se retiró hacia el establo y vomitó hasta que su estómago estuvo vacío, y, entonces, se puso de pie apoyándose contra la pared, para sostenerse.

— ¿Kia?

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero sabía que era poco probable que se fuera.

— ¿Qué? —, preguntó ella con amargura.

— ¿Qué estabas buscando?

Él era despiadado, y ella sintió el primer ataque de ira. No podía creer que hubiera grabado su encuentro y que estuviera amenazándola con publicar fotos de ella. Si salían a la luz, adiós a su presentable imagen y a su oportunidad de patrocinio. Ella lo miró, con odio. A pesar de que podría ser despreciable, tenía que decirle algo.

—Necesito beber algo. Vamos.

Cuando él no la siguió inmediatamente, ella se detuvo.

—Mira—, dijo ella, —te prometo que te diré lo que quieres saber.

Su cerebro trabajaba frenéticamente mientras ella iba delante cruzando el patio hacia la habitación que utilizaban para los descansos. Encendió la cafetera y cogió una botella de agua de la nevera. Haciendo caso omiso de Ichigo, se fue al pequeño cuarto de baño y se salpicó la cara con agua, luego se enjuagó la boca una y otra vez hasta que el sabor amargo se fue. En el espejo, se veía pálida, con los ojos enormes y ensombrecidos. Lo que necesitaba era un plan, pero su mente se negaba a cooperar. Ichigo golpeó en la madera.

—Kia, sal de ahí.

Finalmente, ella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien?—, le preguntó.

—Como si te importara—. Ella quería poner el grito en el cielo, pero esto no iba a ayudar - se había metido en esto ella sola - así que era cosa suya salir de ello.

— ¿Quieres un café?—, preguntó y se complació por la mirada de sorpresa que él le lanzó. Estuvo bien conseguir desconcentrarlo. Él asintió.

—Negro y sin azúcar.

Cuando pasó caminando, él le tocó el brazo y ella se estremeció.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el vendaje de su muñeca derecha.

—Tu brazo - ¿Te lo has lastimado?

—Me caí. No es nada.

— ¿Te caíste? ¿De qué te caíste?

—Del caballo—. _¿De qué diablos más podría caerse? _

Kia hizo el café, añadiendo leche y azúcar al suyo. Le tendió su taza a él, tomó la de ella y fue hacia su asiento favorito, y se dejó caer. Él permaneció de pie, pero no se dejó intimidar más.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que te acostaste conmigo?—, le preguntó ella. — ¿Lo tenías planeado?

—No, _mon cher —, _dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Pero no pude resistir una oferta tan tentadora.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin hacer ningún intento de ocultar el odio en sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a publicar realmente esas fotos?

Él no contestó, sólo tomó un sorbo de su café, y la miró fijamente.

—Estúpida pregunta—, murmuró más para sí misma que para Ichigo.

—Dime lo que estabas buscando, Kia.

—Estaba buscando a mi padre. Pensé que podrías tener alguna información sobre él. Me dijiste que lo conocías.

Ichigo la estudió, estrechando sus ojos con desconfianza.

— ¿Así que realmente no sabes dónde está?

— ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a estar buscándolo—, dijo despacio, pronunciando cada palabra, —si supiera dónde estaba? ¿Estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso o sólo estúpido? No sé dónde está mi padre—. Ella suspiró. —Mire, Sr. Kurosaki...

— ¿No crees que hemos pasado ya tales formalidades?

Kia apretó los dientes al recordar.

—Ichigo—, dijo, —No he visto a mi padre desde hace más de diez años.

— ¿Cartas, llamadas telefónicas?

—Ni lo he visto, ni he oído de él. Nada. Fui a ver a Yumichika Ayasegawa porque le recordaba de cuando vivíamos en Tokio. Pensé que podría saber dónde había estado mi padre durante los últimos diez años.

— ¿Por qué no preguntaste simplemente? ¿Por qué la farsa del trabajo?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—No conocía a mi padre bien, y casi ni conocía al Sr. Ayasegawa. Pero sí sé algo sobre lo que él era, sobre lo que ambos eran, y sabía que no podía simplemente entrar allí y preguntar.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste conmigo?

Kia miró hacia otro lado y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Por la misma razón. Dijiste que conocías a mi padre y...— Ella le lanzó una mirada amarga, — en ese momento pensé que eras la apuesta más segura. De todos modos, pensé que podrías tener alguna información. Me dijiste que era un conocido. No sé nada de ti aparte de eso. Entonces nosotros...—, se detuvo sin saber que decir.

—Tuvimos sexo salvaje y alucinante—, dijo Ichigo, y ella lo miró de nuevo.

—De cualquier forma, me sentí incómoda, así que corrí, pero yo no hice nada malo.

—Te dije que el trabajo no tenía nada que ver con acostarte conmigo.

—Y yo te he dicho que no quiero tu estúpido trabajo, que sólo quería encontrar a mi padre—. Ella lo miró y de repente se dio cuenta de que, de todos modos, todo había sido en vano. —Tú no sabes tampoco dónde está, ¿verdad?

Ichigo tomó un sorbo de su café.

—No, pero quiero encontrarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Asuntos pendientes.

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos pendientes?—, preguntó.

—Eso no es importante. Así que, ¿por qué quieres encontrarlo ahora después de tanto tiempo?

Kia pensó durante un momento. Ella no quería que él supiera su situación financiera, no era de su incumbencia.

—Se lo prometí a mi madre—, dijo al fin.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi madre amaba a mi padre. Ella estuvo muy apenada cuando se fue. Y mi padre ni siquiera conoció a Sora, mi hermano, tiene sólo diez años y nació después de que mi padre desapareciera. Mi madre quería que él viera a Sora, y yo le prometí que trataría de encontrarlo.

—Muy admirable. Pero, ¿qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué ahora?

Dios, él era persistente.

—Mi madre murió hace seis meses.

—Le dijiste a Yumichika que ella estaba bien.

—Pensé que el Sr. Ayasegawa no me ayudaría. Él y mi madre eran amigos, más o menos, pero yo no era nada para él. Mira, mi madre ha muerto, y yo quería encontrar a mi padre, eso no es un crimen.

— ¿Quieres a tu padre?

—Por supuesto—, dijo Kia, mintiendo.


	6. Chapter 6

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Hasta ese momento, Ichigo no estaba seguro, pero ahora sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, tenía la misma mirada inocente en sus grandes ojos violetas que Byakuya Kuchiki solía usar para conseguir algo. Justo antes de que Byakuya le apuñalara por la espalda. No, sin duda ella estaba mintiendo, no estaba seguro de por qué.

Si tuviera sentido común, entregaría todo este asunto a su equipo de seguridad y haría que investigaran a Rukia Kuchiki para descubrir si le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Obviamente, nada tenía sentido. Se había pasado las tres últimas semanas en el extranjero, por eso había estado alejado tanto tiempo. Había venido decidido a averiguar lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo que ella había estado buscando esa noche.

Al principio, no la había reconocido. Cuando había llegado al bien cuidado patio, había visto a un hombre alto y con cabello rojo hablando con una chica fuera de uno de los establos. Sólo cuando ella se giró un poco se había dado cuenta de que la chica era Kia. Cuando la había visto inclinarse y besar al hombre. Aunque había sido un beso ligero, pero Ichigo había sentido una furia casi primitiva en su interior. Y en ese momento, había admitido para sí que la quería en su cama otra vez.

Pero esta era una Kia diferente de la que él había conocido en el club y a la que había tenido en su cama. Sin maquillaje, vistiendo vaqueros desteñidos, el tejido de algodón moldeaba sus largas piernas y las curvas leves de su trasero, y una camiseta moldeaba sus pequeños pechos. La caída de cabello liso había sido reemplazada por una masa de cabello negro agarrado sin piedad en una coleta. Descubriendo su belleza natural, un cambio refrescante de los sofisticados y confeccionados conjuntos de las mujeres con las que solía salir.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la verdadera Rukia Kuchiki? ¿Estaba decidida a terminar el trabajo que Byakuya empezó años atrás? Honestamente no parecía traicionera, se veía preciosa, real, y centrada.

Rukia dejo la taza de café y se sentó acurrucada en la silla, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho, mordisqueando el carnoso labio inferior, obviamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Entonces ella lo miró.

— ¿Así que, ahora que te he dicho lo que querías saber, me vas a dar esas fotos?

—No.

Un ceño estropeó su rostro, y Rukia se levantó y se paseó por la habitación en señal de frustración. Se detuvo frente a Ichigo con las manos en las caderas, y él casi sonrió.

— ¿Cómo puedo siquiera saber si son reales las fotos?—Rukia le preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. —Podrías estar mintiendo.

Ichigo metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó una foto.

—Me gusta mantener esta conmigo. Me plantea todo tipo de... —Él la miró a los ojos, sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa. —gratos recuerdos.

(***)

Kia lentamente tomó la foto de su mano extendida. Tuvo que obligarse a mirar hacia abajo y entonces deseo con todo su corazón, no haberlo presionado. A primera vista, no se reconoció, pero sin duda era ella. Desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con la cabeza de un hombre contra el pecho de ella, y sus manos enterradas en su cabello, sujetándolo contra ella. Pero lo que era aún peor era la expresión de su rostro. Nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Si esta foto se hiciera pública, podría perder su acuerdo de patrocinio para siempre. Rukia cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Ichigo la estaba mirando, todavía con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Extendiendo la mano, tomó la foto de sus dedos flácidos y la estudió.

—Dime, Kia—, dijo, — ¿te sentías tan bien como parece?

En toda su vida, nunca había querido atacar físicamente a alguien, hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente?

—Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre.

Kia resopló con incredulidad.

—Eso te honra pero ¿por qué me resulta tan difícil creer que estás haciendo todo esto por mí? — Rukia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —No confío en ti. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Una especie de mafioso? ¿Cómo conociste exactamente a mi padre?

Ichigo la miró pensativo por un momento. —Mi padre trabajaba para el tuyo, y yo hice algunos trabajos para Byakuya antes de que yo... — hizo una pausa como si fuera a decir algo pero cambió de idea.

—Antes de empezar mí propio negocio.

— ¿Y cuál es tu negocio?

—Oh, comprar y vender cosas. Kia, te quedarás conmigo en Tokio por un tiempo. Organízalo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quedarme contigo? ¡No lo creo! Tengo una vida aquí, un trabajo, cosas que tengo que hacer.

Él la ignoró.

—Tengo un apartamento. Es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos. Difícilmente nos veríamos. Y Kia — añadió casi con suavidad, — no importa realmente lo que quieres. Además, estarás a salvo.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

— ¿A salvo? ¿Por qué tengo que estar a salvo?

—Tú misma lo has dicho, no sabes de tu padre tampoco, pero ¿por qué crees que se ha mantenido al margen todo este tiempo?

En realidad, Rukia no lo sabía, nunca había considerado las razones de su padre, sólo asumía que tal vez se había aburrido de su familia, había cogido el dinero y huido. ¿Estaba Ichigo sugiriendo que alguien estaba detrás de su padre, y podría utilizarla para llegar a él? ¿Que su padre era una especie de mafioso? Al igual que Ichigo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Cuando Rukia no respondió, Ichigo se recostó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

—Además, tengo algunas ideas para hacer salir a tu padre, y que nos incluye aparecer cerca.

— ¿Qué ideas? ¿Y a que te refieres al decir cerca? — preguntó. Había quedado claro por su comportamiento que a Ichigo realmente le disgustaba, y no tenía ningún interés en ella de esa manera. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle sentir extrañamente desganada? Sonó un vacilante golpe en la puerta y Kia levanto la mirada. Era una de las chicas.

— ¿Kia?—Se asomó a la habitación, sus ojos parpadeando nerviosamente de Kia a Ichigo. —Tu lección de las diez en punto ya está aquí.

Kia asintió con la cabeza, y la chica se alejó rápidamente.

— ¿Enseñas a montar a caballo?—Le preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí. Um, mira, me tengo que ir. Tengo que cambiarme. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se apresuró a entrar en el baño. Se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse los pantalones de montar color nata y la camisa blanca que llevaba para las clases, colocándose las botas negras hasta la rodilla. Con suerte, al salir él sería cosa del pasado. Pero cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, estaba parado en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí?

Ichigo no respondió a su pregunta retórica, se limitó a mirarla, mientras que su mirada caliente, hambrienta derivó hacia abajo, sobre su cuerpo.

_— ¡Mon Dieu! _

— ¿Qué? —gritó ella.

—Me gusta tu traje.

Él la miraba con una expresión de intención depredadora en su rostro, y Kia tuvo un repentino impulso de correr. Sus instintos gritaban peligro, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse cuando él se acercó dónde estaba ella, deteniéndose a un escaso pie de distancia. Sus ojos ya no eran fríos, estaban ardiendo, y se le ocurrió que se había equivocado, pues no podía ser que Ichigo estuviera satisfecho, sin duda seguía interesado.

—Kia—, murmuró, antes de arrastrarla hacia él hasta que el calor de su largo cuerpo se grabara en ella. Su boca bajó y ella se derritió contra él, abriendo su boca a la entrada de la lengua, dejando que él la llenara con su caliente y húmedo calor. Una mano fuerte se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda, ahuecando su trasero, tirando de ella contra la rígida longitud de su erección rápidamente endurecida. El calor la inundó, fundiendo su interior y sus pezones protuberancias duras y dolorosas. No quería nada más que olvidarse de todo, permitirle quitarle la ropa, acostarse desnuda con él.

Su mente se tiró a un abrupto fin. ¿Desnuda? ¿Junto a él? ¡No puede ser! ¿No era este el hombre que minutos antes había amenazado en chantajearle? ¿Cómo iba a dejar que la besara? ¿Qué la tocase?

Arrastrándose de sus brazos, dio un paso atrás.

—Yo no quiero esto.

—Pero yo sí.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si digo que no?—no trató de mantener la amargura de su voz. — ¿Amenazarme con publicar esas fotos otra vez?

Él la estudió, con los labios fruncidos, cogió las gafas y se las puso, ocultando una vez más su expresión.

—Tienes dos días. Seguiremos en contacto.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** este capítulo es muy pequeño así que los compensaré subiendo otro después de medio día.

Quiero a agradecerles a misel-kuchiki, cabe y leknyn por dejarme sus comentarios en cada capítulo, eso me hace muy feliz y por eso el próximo capítulo se los dedico a ustedes =D


	7. Chapter 7

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

—Sora, ¿por qué no vas a jugar fuera un rato?

Sora no discutió, le preocupaba que estuviera tan deprimido desde la muerte de su madre. No fue inesperada, pero eso no impedía que la preocupara. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y Kia fijo la mirada.

—Sora estará bien—, dijo Unohana. —Sólo necesita tiempo—. Unohana dejó los platos en el fregadero, se limpió las manos, y se sentó junto a Kia. —Entonces, ¿qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar que no quieres que escuche Sora?

— ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un hombre llamado Ichigo Kurosaki?

—No.

Kia había estado haciendo todo lo posible por olvidarse de la existencia de Ichigo, pero eso era imposible. A pesar de que el hombre podría ser un verdadero imbécil, la hacía sentir cosas, cosas que nunca había sabido que podía sentir. Había acabado su tiempo y se había pasado todo el día al borde de un ataque de nervios, esperando que apareciera en cualquier momento.

Hasta ahora, nada. Ni Ichigo. Ni chantaje. Ni nada.

Tal vez se había olvidado de ella, pero el instinto le decía que no sería tan afortunada. Más tarde, durante la cena, se le había ocurrido que tal vez Unohana pudiera saber algo de él, algo que podría ayudarle a averiguar lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Mi madre nunca lo mencionó? Habría tenido que ver con mi padre.

La cara de Unohana mostró esa expresión cerrada que siempre adoptaba cuando se mencionaba al padre de Kia. —Sabes que tu madre nunca me hablaba de él. Ella sabía que no quería escuchar.

—Pero has estado siempre con nosotros, Unohana, _debes _saber algo.

Unohana había trabajado para ellos desde que Kia era un bebé, y se había mudado con ellos hace cinco años después de la muerte de su marido. Ahora Unohana se había quedado con ellos por elección, ya era parte de la familia en lugar de una empleada.

—Sé que tu madre estaba mejor sin él. Me alegré cuando se fue, pero nunca me escuchó. —Unohana suspiró. —Sé que piensas que necesitas encontrarlo. Hacerle devolver el dinero de la casa. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a estar de acuerdo con eso, incluso si lo encuentras? Él sólo puede reírse en tu cara. Olvídate de él, Kia.

—Voy a...Renji se ofreció a comprar el pedazo de tierra que colinda con la suya. Esto resolverá nuestros problemas, al menos por el momento.

—Eso es genial. Así que no necesitas encontrar a tu padre, ¿por qué las preguntas sobre este Ichigo Kurosaki?

Kia apretó los labios e hizo lo que pudo para parecer inocente.

—Por nada. He oído el nombre, eso es todo.

Después de que Ichigo se fue, Rukia había estado pensando largo y tendido. Él estaba usando esas fotos para chantajearla. ¿Pero para que haga qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere? Sin la amenaza de perder su hogar, quería olvidar todo sobre su padre, en cambio, Ichigo la obligaba a continuar la búsqueda. Y ella odiaba ser forzada.

Si la provocaba, apelaría su conciencia, y decirle que no quería encontrar a su padre nunca más. E Ichigo se alejaría, y ella nunca lo volvería a ver o pensar en él de nuevo.

Sí, claro. Ella soltó un bufido. ¿Cómo si eso fuera a pasar? No había noche que pasara que él no estuviera en sus sueños, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, lo odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo, pero parte de ella no podía olvidar lo que le hacía sentir. Afuera, el perro empezó a ladrar. Sora asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Kia, hay un hombre que quiere verte.

La mano de Kia apretó la taza de café, su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, y tiene el mejor coche—.Sora no esperó una respuesta, simplemente desapareció de nuevo.

—Mierda—, murmuró Kia.

— ¡Rukia!

—Lo siento, estiércol de caballo.

Unohana sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que vaya?

Por un instante, Kia fue tentada. Tal vez podría esconderse debajo de la cama o algo así. Luego agitó la cabeza. —No, creo que esto es para mí.

El coche negro estaba aparcado en la calle frente a Ichigo que estaba en cuclillas junto a él, hablando con Sora. Rukia vaciló. El rostro de Ichigo era más suave esta vez, y mientras miraba, él extendió la mano y revolvió el pelo de Sora, luego lo levantó y lo puso en el asiento del conductor del coche.

Rukia abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la cerró de nuevo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había visto a Sora animado y no iba a interrumpir y echar a perder solo porque tenía problemas con él. Ichigo estaba siendo realmente cortes, tal vez sí tenía conciencia, después de todo.

—Es un Ferrari, Kia—, dijo su hermano, su tono lleno de asombro.

— ¿Lo es?

—Sí, e Ichigo dijo que me dará una vuelta.

—Oh, lo hizo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, — dijo Ichigo. —Tengo una hermana pequeña al que le encantan los coches también. Pero no esta noche, chico. Esta noche puedes sentarte ahí y no tocar nada mientras hablo con tu hermana.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Kia frunció el ceño. ¡Lo de apelar a su conciencia! Debería haber sido obvio desde su reunión anterior que no la tenía. Ichigo se puso de pie, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, sus fríos ojos fijos en ella.

—No, no voy a ir—, repitió Kia. —No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Teníamos un trato, _mon cher. —_Se quedó en silencio por un momento, sus ojos la recorrieron, y ella pasó de un pie a otro bajo su intensa mirada. —Es obvio que eres la hija de tu padre—, dijo. —Traicionera. Probablemente no puedes ni ayudarte a ti misma.

Una ola de indignación se apoderó de ella ante sus palabras. No era ella el objeto de su chantaje. ¿Y le estaba llamando la hija de su padre? Eso fue un golpe bajo, y uno que afectó a sus cimientos, sobre todo porque durante años eso había sido siempre una preocupación para ella. Después de todo, la verdad era que no tenía el carácter de su madre, pero había también otro aspecto desconcertante en esta conversación.

—Pensé que usted era su amigo.

—Dije conocido, _cher. _Tu padre no tenía ningún amigo.

—No tiene importancia. No quiero encontrarlo nunca más.

—Por _desgracia, _yo sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Asuntos pendientes

Su rostro era frío, implacable. Ella trató de dar un enfoque diferente.

—De todos modos, no puedo ir contigo. Tengo que cuidar a mi hermano pequeño.

Parecía impresionado.

—También tienes un ama de llaves.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vamos, Kia. Te había investigado.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Eres irreal, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y en serio estas en peligro de caer en la paranoia. —Cuando él no respondió, ella continuó. —No puedo creer que me hayas investigado. ¿Por qué?

—Míralo desde mi punto de vista—, dijo Ichigo. —Organizas nuestro encuentro, me seduces, y luego esperas hasta que esté dormido para buscar en mi oficina. Por supuesto que te he investigado.

Kia examinó en su rostro alguna señal de que estaba bromeando. Era tan extraño. Era una locura. Tomó una respiración profunda. _Mantén la calma. _

—Yo no organice ningún encuentro. Organice una reunión con el Sr. Ayasegawa. Nunca había oído hablar de ti antes de esa noche.

Ichigo miró con escepticismo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Kia quería gritar. Volvió a respirar hondo, y luego una vez más, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Así que me investigaste. Ya lo sabías todo sobre mí. Has sabido todo este tiempo que yo estaba mintiendo y que mi madre había muerto.

—No cuando fuiste a ver a Yumichika. Pero sí rápidamente después de eso.

Rukia se detuvo un momento, mordisqueando su labio inferior. ¿Seguiría adelante con su amenaza y publicaría esas fotos en Internet, las filtraría a la prensa local? El solo pensamiento la hizo temblar de pánico. No podía correr el riesgo, su carrera pendía de un hilo. No tenía más remedio que ir con él. Como admitió para sí misma, una onda totalmente inadecuada de excitación se apoderó de ella, y se abrazó. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en ella? Todos estos años se había creído inmune a los hombres. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien le demostrara que estaba equivocada?

Él descansaba contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, pero mientras que su posición era casual, todo su cuerpo irradiaba poder masculino. Con su cicatriz y su aspecto oscuro, sus hermosos ojos café, también parecía vagamente amenazante e inmensamente sexy. Fue una combinación extraña y poderosa.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante el recuerdo de todo ese poder cuando se centró en ella. La forma en que la había controlado, la abrumó, la hizo sentir en ese momento como si fuera la mujer más deseable del mundo, la persona más importante en su mundo. Y todo había sido una mentira, un acto.

— ¿Y bien?

Su pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Iba a tener que ir con él, ella lo sabía, pero era imperativo dejar una cosa clara desde el principio.

—Voy a ir, pero no voy a dormir contigo. Esto es sólo para encontrar a mi padre.

—Esperare hasta que lo pidas, _mon cher. _

Ella ignoró el comentario.

—Y yo no puedo ir contigo si crees que vas a mantener esas fotos por encima de mi cabeza y amenazarme a cada paso del camino.

—Kia, vendrás conmigo _porque _tengo esas fotos de ti.

—Eso es inmoral.

Él sonrió, pero no hizo nada para aliviar la sensación de pánico que amenazaba con desbordarla.

—Tengo que admitir que tengo un cierto nivel de flexibilidad moral cuando se trata de obtener lo que quiero—, dijo. — Probablemente es mejor que sepas esto desde el primer momento.

Kia suspiró.

—Voy a ir a empacar. Espera aquí. Ella le cerró la puerta en las narices y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

(***)

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, e Ichigo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Parecía más relajado ahora que se había salido con la suya. En el camino a Tokio, Ichigo había permanecido en silencio. Rukia había estado esperando que él la llevara al apartamento en el edificio de oficinas, donde habían estado su primera noche juntos. Pero no fueron a la zona de negocios, sino a un lujoso barrio residencial en el extremo oeste de la ciudad. Por último, Ichigo había entrado en un aparcamiento subterráneo debajo de un moderno edificio de apartamentos, y habían tomado el ascensor hasta el ático.

Ichigo puso su maleta en el suelo y le tendió una mano.

—Te voy a mostrar el lugar.

Hizo caso omiso de la mano y se quedó mirando a su alrededor, los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba el lujo de su entorno. El lugar era enorme, iluminado, con grandes extensiones de suelos de madera y ventanas del piso al techo. El mobiliario era escaso pero hermoso, elegante, moderno y amplio. Kia se quitó los zapatos, y un poco de su propia ira y la amargura se había drenado de ella. No era bueno estar enojado. Nunca era sensata cuando estaba enojada, y tenía que ser sensata ahora. Pero sin la rabia, se sentía un poco perdida, sin nada que lo reemplazase.

—No sé por qué estoy aquí. De verdad que no. —Sabía que sonaba triste.

—Vamos a encontrar a tu padre.

Su tono era tranquilizador, como si estuviera tratando de calmarla. Kia no quería que la tranquilizara, y dejó que su irritación aumentase.

—Te lo dije. No quiero encontrarlo nunca más.

—Pero yo sí, y te necesito para hacerlo.

—Y supongo que eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Has conseguido lo que quieres.

—Yo no diría eso—, dijo en voz baja.

Ella lo miró enojada, pero su rostro era inexpresivo, a excepción de la pequeña sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios. Ella suspiró.

—Así que aquí estoy. ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?

—Ahora, veamos si podemos rastrear a tu padre.

— ¿Puedes decirme al menos por qué quieres encontrarlo?

—No.

Rukia frunció el ceño en señal de frustración.

— ¿Cuál es el gran secreto? Es poco probable que cualquier cosa que me puedas decir me vaya a sorprender. Ya que de todos modos pienso lo peor de ti. Ichigo la miró con expresión especulativa.

—Dudo que eso sea cierto. En cuyo caso, vas a tener que confiar en mí.

— ¿Y qué probabilidad hay de eso? La primera vez que nos vimos, fingiste que querías ayudarme, me emborrachaste, y luego me sedujiste. La segunda vez, me chantajeaste para venir aquí. ¿No son demasiados incentivos para estar aquí?

Se encogió de hombros. Obviamente, él no tenía ningún remordimiento en absoluto acerca de cómo había conseguido que estuviera aquí.

—Y sólo puedo quedarme hasta que mi muñeca se cure. Después de eso, tengo que volver a entrenar. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperas que me quede?

—En la medida que sea necesario.

— Lo que sea necesario para encontrar a mi padre. ¿Y qué pasa si se él ha desapareció?

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Eso te importa?

No esperó una respuesta, entró en la habitación, y Kia se le quedó mirando. ¿Acaso importa? Odiaba a su padre, pero él era un hombre peligroso, y por alguna razón la idea de confrontar a Ichigo le hacía sentirse débil y temblorosa. Quizás Ichigo era más que un rival para su padre. Su padre era un matón. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a alguien como Ichigo? Ella no quería saber. Lo único que podía esperar era que su padre se mantuviera alejado. Después de todo, lo había logrado muy bien en los últimos diez años. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?

Ichigo cogió su maleta de nuevo. —Vamos. Te voy a mostrar donde vas a dormir.

Ella lo siguió fuera de la sala, a lo largo de un pasillo alfombrado. Se detuvo ante una puerta.

—Esa es mi habitación. —Él señaló con la cabeza la puerta de enfrente. —En caso de que necesites cualquier cosa por la noche.

—En tus sueños—, murmuró. Ichigo sonrió y luego la llevó a la habitación. Era de color crema, hermosa, pálida y de color azul oscuro con una enorme cama king-size. Ella también tenía su propio cuarto de baño con una bañera de hidromasaje enorme.

—No hay cerradura en la puerta—, dijo mientras estaba detrás de él. — ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir por la noche sin cerradura en la puerta?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No me presiones, Kia_. _

Quería. En cambio, lo siguió por el apartamento mientras les mostraba el lugar, tratando de no parecer tan impresionada como se sentía. La cocina era increíble, enorme una obra de arte, con todos los aparatos posibles, ninguno de los cuales tenía Kia ni idea de cómo encenderlo.

— ¿Realmente usas esto?

—Puedo hacer café, pero tengo un ama de llaves que viene todos los días la señora Hana, no la molesto. Ella deja comida si lo deseo. De lo contrario, como afuera o compro comida hecha.

— ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —preguntó, señalando la escalera de caracol de hierro forjado elaborado que parecía conducir a la azotea. —Pensé que estábamos en el piso de arriba.

—Lo estamos. Ve a ver.

El jardín de la azotea estaba fuera de este mundo, no tanto como un jardín de invernadero, el lugar entero estaba encerrado en vidrio con una magnífica vista sobre la ciudad. Había plantas tropicales, buganvillas por todo el lugar, carmesí, hibisco, entre las plantas, vio las aguas turquesas de una piscina infinita que parecía estar en el borde del edificio.

— ¿Tienes una piscina en el techo?

Ella caminó hacia él y se inclinó para arrastrar los dedos por el agua caliente.

—Siéntete libre para nadar—, dijo Ichigo.

Kia se volvió para mirarlo. Él parecía encajar en el esplendor tropical, y su exótica belleza oscura en casa en un entorno tan decadente. Kia negó con la cabeza, este nivel de riqueza iba más allá de su imaginación. De repente, ella tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él, de preguntarle por qué lo hacía, de dónde provenía todo este dinero. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, un ruido surgió de entre las plantas. De ellas saltó un gato jengibre y se encaminó hacia Ichigo, ignorando completamente a Kia. Él se frotó contra las piernas de Ichigo, con un ronroneo fuerte y vibrante. Ichigo se agachó y lo levantó, frotándole la cabeza.

—Kon, — dijo.

—Tienes un gato. ¡Estoy sorprendida!

—Yo no diría eso. Kon vive aquí. Estamos en su dominio, por lo que si quieres pasar el tiempo aquí, es mejor que se hagan amigos.

Kia negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que tengas un gato.

Ichigo sonrió por su evidente desconcierto

—Kon era callejero. El tipo me adoptó.

Kia pudo ver que el gato era un poco peor que un desastre, una oreja desgarrada y una cicatriz en la nariz. Alargó una mano y lo acarició. Kon frotó la cabeza contra su mano. Ichigo sonrió. El efecto fue devastador, y por un instante, Kia en realidad se sentía celosa del gato que sostenía en sus brazos. Ella aparto ese pensamiento. Eso no iba a volver a suceder. Pero aun así, se encontró mirándolo fijamente durante un largo momento y luego apartó la mirada.

—Vamos a terminar el recorrido. —Bajó el gato al suelo. Había una habitación que no le mostro, sólo hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ella. —Esa es mi oficina.

Kia miró hacia la puerta. Estaba segura de poder encontrar todo acerca de Ichigo Kurosaki si podía entrar allí. Sería bueno, pensó en silencio, entrar ahí, encontrar alguna evidencia incriminatoria, y vencer al bastardo chantajista en su propio juego. Ella salió de su ensueño feliz para encontrar a Ichigo mirándola con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes—, dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Nunca vas a pasar más allá de los bloqueos.

—Apuesto a que podría, si quisiera.

—Sólo se abre con mi huella digital—, dijo moviendo su pulgar.

Kia estaba impresionada, de cómo hablaba de la alta tecnología, pero ella no iba a permitir que Ichigo se diera cuenta. —Vi una película de algo como eso una vez, pero eran globos oculares.

—Eso es un escáner de retina.

—Se metieron en la habitación—, dijo con entusiasmo anticipado —, pero cortaban los globos oculares.

Ichigo se rió.

—La cosa era sanguinaria, ¿no? Recuérdame no dejar los cuchillos para trinchar, fuera.

A pesar de sí misma, Kia se rió.

—No te preocupes, no voy a tratar de entrar en tu oficina. Te lo dije, estaba buscando información sobre mi padre esa noche. No me interesa nada más, por lo que tus secretos están a salvo. — Ella le lanzó una mirada suspicaz. — ¿Qué tienes ahí que es tan valioso? ¿Algún tipo de planes criminales?

Él ignoró su pregunta y la llevó de vuelta a la sala.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Evitó el sofá de cuero color crema y se sentó en una de las sillas. Él tomó asiento enfrente. Kia miró a su alrededor.

—De todos modos, falta algo importante en este lugar. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

—Estás a punto de caer en la paranoia, _mon cher. _

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque me metí en una situación comprometida y tomaron fotos mías? Quién sabe cuántas veces ha hecho este tipo de cosas antes para tus propios fines nefastos.

— ¿Nefastos?—dijo con una sonrisa. —Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero eso es nuevo. Y llegó como una sorpresa, pero en realidad no tengo la costumbre de seducir a las mujeres en mi oficina.

—Así que ¿por qué hacer una excepción conmigo?

—Me pareció una buena idea en ese momento. —Se relajó en su asiento y la estudió. — ¿No puedes aceptar que yo te quería, te encontré atractiva y deseable? Y tú, Kia, ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo?

—Pensé que sabías el por qué. Te estaba usando, por supuesto. Cuando te relajaras tú te dormirías y así podría buscar en tu oficina. Oye, y adivina qué… funcionó.

—Así que ¿con cuántos hombres te has acostado?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—, dijo ella con frialdad.

—Es un capricho.

Se mordió el labio, pero en realidad no era gran cosa. —Dos.

—Y estoy suponiendo que uno de ellos era yo—, dijo sonriendo. —Sabía que eras inocente.

—Eso no me convierte en inocente. Y no vayas a pensar que significa algo. Estaba concentrada en asuntos más importantes.

Ichigo la examinó por un momento lo que le hizo tener ganas de retorcerse.

—El hombre con quien estabas en los establos, ¿quién es?

— ¿Qué hombre?—

—Uno que le besaste.

Kia pensó, perpleja. Kia no tenía la costumbre de besar a hombres en el trabajo. O en cualquier lugar, de verdad. Entonces se dio cuenta de a quién se refería. — ¡Renji !

—Mi jefe. Él es un buen amigo.

—Novio.

—No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero no. —No es que a él no le hubiera gustado serlo, pero no le dijo eso. —Me dio un trabajo cuando tenía dieciséis años, y he trabajado allí desde entonces. Ahora él es mi entrenador, y me permite competir con sus caballos, es un buen trabajo. —Ella miró a Ichigo. No parecía impresionado, pero al menos él cambió de tema.

—Entonces, ¿por qué querías encontrar realmente a tu padre en el primer momento? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Kia examinó la cuestión, pero no había ninguna razón para no decírselo. Las razones ya no se aplicaban. Ahora que Renji iba a comprar la tierra que ella tenía, no había manera de Ichigo pudiera utilizar la información en su contra.

—Te lo dije, mi madre murió. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que la situación era tan mala, había estado pagando la hipoteca con la venta de joyas, pinturas, cualquier cosa y todo lo que ella pudiera conseguir. Pues bien, en el momento de su muerte, todo había desaparecido. Yo sabía que mi padre había contratado una hipoteca sobre la casa antes de desaparecer. Quería que devolviera el dinero.

—Así que ¿por qué no quieres encontrarlo nunca más?

—No necesito el dinero ahora. Voy a vender la tierra que va con la casa. Será suficiente para seguir los próximos años.

—Vender; ¿Quién lo va a comprar? — Ichigo preguntó con suspicacia.

—Renji.

—Yo no quiero que aceptes el dinero de Renji.

Kia le miró con asombro.

—No estoy cogiendo nada de él, él está comprando un terreno. ¿El negocio no es tuyo de todos modos? Mira, olvídalo, no tiene nada que ver contigo. — Ella se puso de pie, impaciente. — ¿Por qué no me dices acerca de tu gran plan? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pueda destruir esas fotos y pueda irme a casa?—

—Eso lo veremos más tarde.

— ¿Por qué no ahora?

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres siempre tan impaciente?

Kia pensó por un momento.

— Sí.

—Bueno, siéntate de nuevo, y te diré lo que va a suceder. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago? — preguntó. Rukia le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

— ¿Me ves como una imbécil? Estuve allí, hice eso, y no se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo.

Ichigo se rio en voz baja.

—No toda la culpa es del alcohol. Fuiste increíblemente fácil de seducir.

—Sí, pero sólo porque lo permití. Y no va a suceder de nuevo.

Ichigo se relajó en su asiento y la miró, con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Eso es un reto, _mon cher? _

Rukia se estremeció ante la promesa sensual de su voz. Entonces hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—No, no lo es, — dijo ella, —y te deja de llamarme ¿eso?

— ¿Llamarte cómo?—le preguntó. _— ¿mon cher? _

—No soy tu _mon cher, _no soy _tu _nada. Estoy aquí porque me amenazaste y esa es la única razón.

— ¿En serio? —Se puso de pie, moviéndose de pie frente a ella. Kia se puso de pie y, sin querer estuvo en desventaja. Una ola de temor pasó por ella, pero se mantuvo firme. Estaba decidida a que no iba a dejarse intimidar, pero él era tan grande, y ella siempre había sido mejor en el trato con los caballos que con los seres humanos. Tal vez debería tratarlo como a un caballo que estaba entrenando. Hacerle frente, mostrarle quién mandaba... y si todo lo demás le fallaba…castrarlo.

— ¿En qué está pensando?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Estabas sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? —Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, Rukia lo miró a la cara. Ichigo la miraba a través de los ojos medio cerrados, el café brillante casi escondido detrás de una espesa franja de pestañas claras. Rukia bajó la mirada una y otra vez y deseo… que la camisa de Ichigo no estuviera abierta, mostrando la columna fuerte y bronceada de la garganta. Recordó la sensación debajo de sus dedos, sedoso y suavemente increíble.

Ichigo sonrió, con una ligera curvatura de sus increíbles labios, y de repente, tuvo un flashback de cómo se movía sobre ella, de cómo se movía sobre su cuerpo. Rukia lo miró por un largo momento, hasta que él se rio suavemente, rompiendo el silencio.

Él extendió la mano y le acarició con la yema del pulgar por el labio inferior, y eso hizo que el simple toque de calor bajara por su cuerpo.

—No te engañes, _cher, — _dijo. —Tú me quieres tanto como yo.

Sus palabras comenzaron un fuego en su vientre. Rukia abrió la boca para negarlo, pero ella no quería empujarlo a tratar de probar su punto. La verdad era que Ichigo podría ser un bastardo chantajista, pero también era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había conocido, y por alguna razón llegó a ella como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. Así que esta vez, Rukia respiró hondo y se sentó. Cuanto antes terminara con esto, lo que sea —esto— y pronto podría volver a casa y seguir con su vida.

—Así que dime tu plan.

—Vamos a comprometernos.

La boca de Kia se abrió. Se las arregló para cerrarlo, pero lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato, mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad había dicho que se estaban comprometiendo?

—Nunca va a suceder.

—No te preocupes—, dijo. —No me esperaba tener que pasar por el alboroto real de una boda, aunque podríamos pensar en la parte de la consumación.

—Ni lo pienses. Prefiero comprometerme con tu monstruoso amigo Yumichika.

Ichigo se rio a carcajadas con el comentario. Por un momento, parecía casi joven y despreocupado, y Kia hizo lo posible por ignorar el extraño giro en sus entrañas.

—Dudo que Yumichika estaría de acuerdo—, dijo. —Tú no eres su tipo.

Kia suspiró.

—Yo no quiero comprometerme, no contigo. — Sabía que era una razón patética, pero era la verdad. Ichigo no parecía impresionado, y ella buscó en su cerebro un argumento mejor. —Está bien—, dijo finalmente, —olvida todo eso. Pero ¿qué quieres conseguir?

—Publicidad.

Kia estaba totalmente desconcertada.

—Sí, claro, porque a todo el mundo le importa que nos comprometamos.

— ¿Alguna vez has leído las columnas de chismes?

—No.

—Bueno, vas a tener que creer que puedo obtener la publicidad que necesitamos. La gente está interesada en mí, lo creas o no. Es posible que me consideres desagradable, pero muchos otros me encuentran fascinante.

Kia bien lo podía creer, pero hizo caso omiso de su tono burlón, no estaba dispuesta a ser objeto de burlas por parte de este hombre, por fascinante que fuera.

—Todavía no lo entiendo. Para que quieres la publicidad, vale, ya tenemos nuestros nombres en los periódicos, ¿qué ocurrirá después?

— Entonces tu padre, esté donde esté, lo verá, o más probablemente se enterará y no podrá resistirse a salir a...—hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando en una palabra adecuada —... felicitarte por tu increíble captura.

Kia resopló.

—Compadecerme más bien. Y no estoy convencida de ello. Ha hecho un trabajo bastante bueno al ignorarnos durante los últimos diez años. Dudo que ni siquiera sepa de la existencia de Sora.

—Creo que lo hará. Yumichika dice que él te adoraba.

—Yumichika estaba equivocado.

—Ya veremos. Estoy organizando una fiesta para el próximo sábado por la noche. Hace mucho tiempo que fue organizada, pero va a ser un lugar ideal para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

—No me gustan las fiestas.

—Bueno, finge. Ya hemos establecido que eres una buena actriz. Así que actúa.

Ichigo se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se sirvió una copa.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres una?— dijo con una copa en el aire.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Esta noche se iba a quedar firmemente con el control de todas sus facultades.

—Me gustaría tomar un café, sin embargo.

Ichigo dejó su copa y se dirigió a la cocina, y Kia suspiró con alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Era tan intenso, pero por extraño que pudiera parecer y a pesar de sus amenazas de chantaje, se sentía segura con él. Bueno, tal vez segura no era la palabra correcta, pero si sabía que no la iba a atacar o forzarle.

Rukia se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su plan no tenía la oportunidad de funcionar, no tenía ningún sentido preocuparse de que su padre apareciera. Renji le había sugerido que se tomara unas vacaciones. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido algo de tiempo para sí misma? No recordaba, había estado constantemente entrenando desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Miró a su alrededor a su entorno de lujo. Si no tenía más remedio que quedarse allí, ¿por qué no sacar lo mejor de esto? No es que quisiera decírselo a Ichigo, porque no tenía intención de hacerle las cosas fáciles.

—No puedo ir a la fiesta—, dijo ella mientras le tendía una taza de café humeante. Tomó un sorbo, era delicioso, fuerte, dulce, justo como a ella le gustaba. —Ni siquiera tengo un vestido.

—No te preocupes. Te buscaré a alguien que te lleve de compras. Sólo asegúrate de conseguir lo que necesites.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó con suspicacia. — ¿Quién va a llevarme de compras? No estoy segura de que quiera ser —llevada—a ninguna parte.

—Su nombre es Yoruichi. Ella era una... —hizo una pausa por un momento, —... una amiga de mi madre.

No quería que él tuviera una madre con amigas, lo hacía demasiado humano. Estaba decidida a verlo como un monstruo, como ella lo había llamado, sí, sólo lo vería como un monstruo. Ella dejó la taza y se levantó.

— Ya me voy a la cama.

Ichigo se puso de pie y agarró su hombro al pasar, con la mente completamente entumecida mientras él la volvió hacia él. Rukia miró sus labios mientras bajaba su rostro lentamente. Parecía una eternidad, pero finalmente su boca se apoderó de la de ella firme, pero suave. Su lengua se deslizó suavemente en las profundidades húmedas de su boca, llenándola con el sabor del whisky y el hombre cálido. Duró un breve instante, y luego dio un paso atrás.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** y lo prometido es deuda! Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios =)


	8. Chapter 8

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Ichigo había probado su dulzura. En pocas palabras, tuvo la tentación de empujarla más allá de los límites que Rukia había fijado, pero podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba de su cuerpo. En su lugar le hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Sola, _cher? _

Casi sonrió cuando Rukia le dirigió una mirada sucia con sus hermosos y muy expresivos ojos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Maldita sea—, Ichigo murmuró mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, estaba en serios problemas. Suspirando, se sentó en el sofá de cuero color crema y trató de no pensar en el hecho de que estaba tan caliente y duro que era doloroso. O el hecho de que se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual.

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Sabía que podía seducirla, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que en cuanto a lo que a Kia Kuchiki se refiere, la sola seducción no era suficiente. Quería que Rukia viniera a él libremente. Y eso le molestaba. Y mucho. Todavía no confiaba en ella, no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki ni olvidar lo que le debía ese hombre.

Se había dicho que ella era un negocio, simplemente una forma de llegar a su padre y conseguir la venganza que tanto ansiaba. Se dijo que el sexo había sido una ventaja añadida, sin importancia. Se había estado mintiendo. La quería más, muy desesperadamente, más allá de la razón, desde aquella noche.

Byakuya Kuchiki se había ido, sin duda, hizo su acto de desaparición porque sabía que Ichigo estaba detrás de él, creyendo que no descansaría hasta que le hiciera pagar. Estaba equivocado. La elección había sido dura, pero al final, Ichigo había estado dispuesto a olvidar a Byakuya. Ahora no quería nada más que la oportunidad de olvidarse de él otra vez. Por lo menos en el futuro inmediato, hasta que él mismo se hubiera saciado con la deliciosa hija de Byakuya. Cerró los ojos e imaginó hundiéndose una vez más en sus profundidades sedosas.

Con un gemido, él apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Necesitaba una ducha fría, o tal vez una caliente llena de vapor, donde pudiera disfrutar de una de esas fantasías. Pero sabía que si se quedaba aquí con Kia tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia, sin duda estaría acurrucada tibia y dulce en su habitación, entonces se volvería loco. Tenía que salir de allí. De alguna manera, había estado huyendo de su pasado. Quizás era el momento para abrazarlo y desahogarse, y conocía a la persona indicada para ayudarlo. Alargó la mano y tomó su teléfono.

— ¿Shinji?

—Qué mierda... es casi la medianoche.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Sí, la noche aún es joven. ¿Quieres un trago?

Shinji se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Estaré fuera en quince minutos.

—Toma un taxi—le aconsejó Ichigo. —No vas a querer conducir.

Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió con vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero negro, un remanente de su malgastada juventud, y salió del edificio. Shinji levantó una ceja cuando lo vio y sonrió.

Shinji era alto y de cabello rubio, y aparentaba ser lo suficiente duro para asustar a cualquiera que pudiera estar vagando por las calles de Tokio después de la medianoche. También había sido el mejor amigo de Ichigo mientras crecían. Habían aterrorizado las calles juntos, habían ido tras las mismas chicas, se habían cuidado entre ellos, y habían logrado mantenerse un paso por delante de la ley.

Shinji se había unido al ejército cuando tenía diecisiete años. A Ichigo le faltó poco para hacerlo con él, pero su padre acababa de morir, e Ichigo tenía que buscar a los responsables y hacerles pagar. Ahora, no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que su vida hubiera sido si se hubiera alistado con su amigo. Es increíble cómo una sola decisión puede afectar a tu vida y las vidas de quienes te rodean. ¿Habría vuelto su madre con su familia si él no se hubiera metido en problemas? Siempre juró que no lo haría.

Shinji había dejado el ejército hacía seis años después de que la explosión de una bomba en Afganistán le dejara con una cojera permanente. Había sido incapaz de encontrar un trabajo, e Ichigo le había ofrecido el puesto de jefe de seguridad de su empresa. Ahora, era el encargado de contratar y despedir a los miembros de seguridad, y también encabezaba los trabajos de investigación que Ichigo necesitaba hacer. Era bueno en su trabajo.

—Me he quedado con el taxi—, dijo Shinji. — ¿Quieres ir hacia el oeste o hacia el este?

—Este, — dijo Ichigo. —Tengo ganas de visitar nuestros viejos refugios esta noche.

—Conozco algunos lugares que aún podrían estar abiertos. Te llevaré a un pub crawl (recorrido de bares).

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se dirigían por las tranquilas calles, pero cuando entraron a la oscura cabina del bar, Shinji se echó hacia atrás, con un brazo a lo largo del asiento, lo estudió.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha traído a este ataque de nostalgia? ¿O necesito preguntar? ¿Quién?

Ichigo tomó un largo trago de su cerveza mientras pensaba qué decir. Shinji era el único que sabía sobre Kia, Ichigo le había pedido que hiciera un seguimiento para ver como estaba, antes de irse a los Estados Unidos.

—Kia se va a quedar en el apartamento hasta que esto se solucione.

—Sabes que estás cometiendo un error al no dejar que me ocupe de esto— dijo Shinji.

—Sí, y sabes cómo lo sé, porque me lo has dicho cien veces.

—Está demasiado cerca, y es mi trabajo. Debes escucharme. Obviamente es una puta traicionera, y tú eres tonto por estar cerca de ella, y mucho más dejarla sola en tu casa.

—Probablemente.

Shinji lo consideró por un momento.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero Yumichika reconoce que estás pensando con la polla y no la cabeza.

Ichigo inmediatamente sintió la ira, pero rápidamente lo controlo. Shinji estaba genuinamente preocupado. No podía ser otra cosa, conocía del caos que Byakuya Kuchiki había hecho en su vida.

— ¿Has hablado con Yumichika?

—Cuando estaba preparando el informe.

— ¿Pero dijiste que nada sugería que ella mantuviera contacto con Byakuya?

—Tal vez no. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es, no pierdas de vista quién es, y quién es su padre. No confío en ella.

Ichigo dio el último trago a su bebida. ¿No estaba aquí para olvidarse de Kia y su padre? Levantó su vaso vacío.

— ¿No se supone que tenemos que estar bebiendo?

Shinji sonrió.

—Demonios, sí. Tal como lo has dicho, la noche aún es joven.

(***)

— ¡Máquina estúpida!—Kia gruñó, mirando fijamente a la máquina de café con disgusto. Ni siquiera podía encontrar la manera de encenderlo. Había tardado siglos en caer dormida anoche. Se había acostado con el tacto de los labios de Ichigo sobre los de ella, el sabor de él llenando su boca, a pesar del hecho de que se había lavado los dientes durante cinco minutos. Cuando finalmente había caído en su sueño habitual, y empezó a dar vueltas toda la noche.

Algo la había despertado en las primeras horas de la mañana, y había estado en la cama extremadamente cómoda preguntándose qué hacer. No podía volver a dormir y, finalmente, a las seis y media, la necesidad de café la había llevado fuera de su habitación. El café era una necesidad absoluta a primera hora de la mañana. No era una opción.

Se quedó mirando la máquina desconsoladamente, y luego salió de la cocina y se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de estar. No había ni rastro de Ichigo, pero un sonido le hizo levantar la vista. La puerta del invernadero en la azotea estaba abierta, y fue de puntillas por la escalera de caracol y se asomó. Por un momento, todo parecía tranquilo, el chorrito de agua rompió el silencio. Kia se quedó helada. Se acercó a la puerta.

El largo cuerpo de Ichigo nadaba, sus movimientos rápidos y agiles. Se movía con facilidad, fluido y elegante, y Kia sintió el mismo respeto que siempre había sentido en el pasado cuando observaba el hermoso movimiento de un caballo. Bueno, para ser honesta, no era exactamente la misma sensación.

Ichigo se detuvo en el extremo más cercano a donde ella se había acercado arrastrando los pies, un pie tras otro. Sabía que tenía que irse, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Se dijo que era de cobardes huir, que tenía que acostumbrarse a Ichigo si quería tener paz los próximos días o el tiempo que tomara antes de que él se diera cuenta de que su padre nunca se presentaría. Eso sí, Rukia no creía que alguna vez se acostumbraría a Ichigo con ese aspecto, el agua brillaba sobre la piel dorada de los hombros y el pecho. Ichigo se secó el agua de los ojos.

—¿Te unes?

Kia negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo bañador.

—Yo tampoco—, dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Definitivamente tenía que alejarse, pero de nuevo, no se atrevía a moverse. Se quedó pegada en su lugar cuando él salió del agua con un suave movimiento, los músculos se ondulaban bajo su piel de oro.

El aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta, y se quedó hipnotizada, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Y estaba desnudo. Absolutamente, sin vergüenza a su desnudez. Ichigo se puso de pie, casi parecía posar para ella, estirando sinuosamente su cuerpo largo y esbelto, pasando sus manos sobre el pecho y luego por el pelo oscuro y húmedo. Se arriesgó a mirarlo a la cara y lo encontró mirándola a los ojos engañosamente tranquilos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Era obvio que Ichigo sabía exactamente lo mucho que lo quería.

Su mirada bajó sobre su ancho pecho dorado, músculo liso bajo la piel de raso, por su vientre plano, ligeramente cubierto de vello sedoso. Rukia parpadeó cuando pasó rápidamente por donde ese pelo sedoso se ensanchaba para formar un nido para su virilidad. Él se movía en ese nido de rizos claros, espesantes, y sus ojos se abrieron antes de que ella los cerrara con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante el conocimiento de que él se estaba despertando, derritiéndose. Rukia se movió y sólo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando estaba segura de que estaba viendo con firmeza el suelo. Se quedó mirando los pies de Ichigo; incluso los dedos de sus pies eran largos y hermosamente bronceados y perfectamente cuidados.

No tenía derecho a ser tan perfecto.

—Necesito una taza de café—, dijo Rukia, dirigiendo los ojos hacia el rostro de Ichigo, pero con cuidado, de no otra parte de su cuerpo.

—La máquina está en la cocina—, dijo con dulzura. —No había ninguna necesidad de venir aquí.

Rukia no quería estar calmada.

—No sé cómo se enciende.

Ichigo suspiró, pero cogió una toalla de una silla cercana y lo frotó sobre su áspero cabello dejándolo revuelto, luego secó el agua de su cuerpo antes de asegurarla alrededor de sus delgadas caderas, el blanco de la toalla contrastaba con su piel dorada oscura. Kia miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Café? —dijo cuándo Rukia no se movió.

— ¿No te puedes poner algo de ropa?

— ¿El café o la ropa?

Rukia se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina. Ichigo la siguió, todavía vestido sólo con su toalla. Kia observó sus movimientos, tratando de prestar atención para poder hacerlo ella misma la próxima vez, lo mejor era tener la menor interacción con Ichigo. No era bueno para su equilibrio. Pero cuando el aroma del café recién hecho lleno la habitación, ella comenzó a relajarse. Por último, puso una gran taza humeante delante de ella, y ella suspiró felizmente, cerrando los ojos y respirando el maravilloso olor.

—Entonces, no eres una persona madrugadora, ¿no?

Kia tomó un sorbo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ichigo sonrió y se sentó a la mesa al lado de ella. Sus piernas largas y desnudas estiradas frente a él, casi tocando las suyas.

— ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó.

—Bien. Algo me despertó temprano.

—Probablemente mi regreso.

—Eran las cinco de la mañana.

—Sin duda mi regreso.

Lo observó con atención. Cuando lo miró, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

— ¿Saliste ayer por la noche?

— Sí.

— ¿Bebiste?

Ichigo sonrió.

—Como un pez.

A pesar de los ojos inyectados en sangre, se veía muy bien para un hombre que supuestamente no había dormido anoche. Le miró torvamente al tratar de evitar mirar a su pecho desnudo. Pero era imposible. Había demasiado de él. Parecía fuerte, no voluminoso, como el tipo de chicos que trabajaba, pero elegante y musculoso como un caballo de carreras. Kia podía ver claramente sus costillas bajo la piel dorada como el satén. Su pecho era liso salvo por mechones de pelo sedoso claro y pezones masculinos, y por debajo de su ombligo una línea que desapareció seductoramente debajo de la toalla blanca. Pero ella no iba a ir allí.

—Llamé a Yoruichi, — dijo Ichigo, haciéndola saltar y derramar su café. Kia lo miró a la cara y lo encontró mirándola, una pequeña sonrisa se encrespo en sus labios.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kia.

—Yoruichi Estará aquí a las diez.

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo hoy si para la fiesta falta más de una semana? No me gusta ir de compras.

—A todas las mujeres les gusta ir de compras.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ese es un comentario sexista. Me he enterado de un montón de hombres que les gusta ir de compras.

A decir verdad, Kia estaba intrigada por conocer a alguien que había conocido a la familia de Ichigo. Tal vez podría aprender algo útil, descubrir el por qué estaba tan decidido a encontrar a su padre. Se sentó y tomó un sorbo de su café, trató de ignorar el hombre casi desnudo a su lado. Era imposible. Después de unos minutos, apuró su café y se levantó.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?— preguntó Ichigo.

Lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Te estás ofreciendo a hacerme algo?

—En realidad, sé cocinar tortilla, y tengo que comer.

—Tomaste alcohol, ¿querrás decir?

—Tal vez. —Pensó un momento, se frotó un dedo por el entrecejo.

—Adelante, entonces. Quiero ver eso.

Kia alargó la mano y se sirvió otra taza de café, y luego lo observó coger los ingredientes de la nevera. Había dicho anoche que podía hacer el café, pero era obvio que conocía la cocina.

—Así que ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?— preguntó.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor desde donde estaba friendo el tocino, el delicioso aroma llenaba la habitación.

—Mi padre creía que la cocina era trabajo de las mujeres. Por desgracia, mi madre había crecido en un hogar que la cocina era el trabajo del ama de llaves.

— ¿Era ella rica?

—Su familia era… muy rica. No aprobaban a mi padre, y no recuerdo que mi madre haya vuelto a tener contacto con ellos desde entonces. Es una mujer testaruda. De todos modos, comimos un montón de comida para llevar, mientras yo estaba creciendo. Si quería algo en casa, tenía que cocinarlo yo mismo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, coloco dos platos perfectamente cocinados, tortillas suaves y doradas sobre la mesa y empujó una en frente de ella, antes de volver a su asiento y tomar el tenedor.

Kia esperó un momento y luego cogió la suya y le dio un mordisco. Estaba delicioso.

—Wow,— dijo. —Ni siquiera puedo hacer una tostada.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

—Bueno, nosotros no éramos ricos, pero tuvimos un ama de llaves.

Comieron en silencio casi sociable. Como una pareja. El pensamiento la sorprendió. Si no tenía cuidado, se olvidaría de que la única razón por la que estaba allí era porque Ichigo la estaba chantajeando. Por alguna razón, él estaba siendo encantador. Pero ¿por qué habría de creer que el Sr. Amable era el verdadero Ichigo más que el chantajista impío? Obviamente, él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su cooperación, incluso cocinar para ella. Sin duda, se trataba de un complot tortuoso para adormecerla en un sentido falso de seguridad con sus fabulosas habilidades culinarias, mientras pensaba que estaba haciendo alarde de su cuerpo casi desnudo envuelto en una pequeña toalla blanca.

No va a suceder. Estaba hecha de otra pasta.

Kia dejó el tenedor lentamente, e Ichigo levantó la vista de su propia comida.

— Gracias. Estoy llena —, dijo.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja, pero no la cuestiono, solo termino su comida y echó hacia atrás su silla.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina. Voy a estar fuera todo el día, pero te veré esta noche para la cena.

Kia asintió con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Ichigo salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** lo siento por subir hasta hoy pero es que como ayer fue asueto pues me la pase descansando jaja, espero que les guste y comenten!


	9. Chapter 9

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

Sonó el timbre. Eran poco más de las diez. _Esa debe ser mi niñera para el viaje de compras. _Obviamente, Ichigo pensó que Kia era incapaz de elegir una vestimenta adecuada por sí sola. Cuando abrió la puerta, la mujer se quedó fuera, con el dedo a punto de tocar el timbre. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, pero sus ojos permanecieron fríos.

—¿Debes ser Rukia?

—Sí, pero llámame Kia, por favor.

—Soy Yoruichi—, dijo la mujer. — Ichigo me pidió que me acercara. Dijo que necesitas ayuda para ir de compras.

Yoruichi es una mujer muy atractiva, probablemente a mediados de los cincuenta, era difícil de decir, estaba tan bien peinada, con el pelo y el maquillaje impecable. Tan mucho más alta que Kia, y delgada vestía unos pantalones capri color crema y una camisa de seda dorada, que hacía juego con sus ojos. Su cabello morado estaba en una elegante coleta. Regresando al tema en cuestión, aunque la mirada que ella le dio no fue del todo agradable. Kia se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando.

—Necesito un vestido. Para una fiesta.

—Eso dijo Ichigo.

Kia frunció el ceño, sin duda no era amable. No tenía necesidad de aguantar esto a parte de todo lo demás.

—Si no es conveniente para ti...

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

—Perdona. Sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre.

— ¿Conoció a mi madre?

—No muy bien. No se mezclaba con la gente como yo en esos días.

—Mi madre era un poco esnob. —Kia sonrió con tristeza.

Yoruichi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué te dijo Ichigo sobre mí?

—No mucho. Que era usted amiga de su madre cuando vivía en Tokio.

Yoruichi sonrió.

—Eso va a ser por el momento. Vamos, hagamos compras.

Recogió su chaqueta de la silla en el pasillo.

—Yo no tengo mucho dinero—, dijo mientras seguía a Yoruichi hasta el ascensor.

—No te preocupes. Ichigo lo resolverá.

Kia dejó de moverse, con los hombros rígidos.

—No permitiré que compre mi ropa.

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Bueno…

—Mira, por lo que entiendo, estás haciendo un favor a Ichigo…

—No…

—Y por lo que tengo entendido, la ropa que vas a comprar no te será útil cuando vuelvas a tú casa. Así que acéptala como un regalo y disfrútala.

El conserje abrió la puerta para ellas mientras salían del edificio de apartamentos. Yoruichi se paró un momento fuera.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un taxi o caminar?— Le preguntó Yoruichi a Kia.

—Caminar— Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser más activa, y tener actividad física aliviaría su inquietud. Además, estaba ansiosa por ver algo de la ciudad. Éste era un lugar muy diferente de la zona cutre por la que había vagado hacía tres semanas en busca de las Noches.

Aquí, las calles eran anchas, bordeadas de edificios altos y elegantes con zonas de jardines formales, dando la impresión de gran lujo y opulencia. No recordaba mucho de la ciudad de cuando era una niña, y de pronto se llenó de emoción sólo por estar aquí. ¿Por qué no aprovechar sus vacaciones forzosas? Ver algunos de los lugares de interés turístico.

Pronto el área residencial dio paso a tiendas, y sus pasos se desaceleraron cuando Kia miró a los diferentes escaparates. La ropa era preciosa, pero no podía imaginarse a sí misma viviendo el tipo de vida donde estas cosas importaban. Finalmente, Yoruichi se detuvo frente a una gran tienda por departamentos.

(***)

Horas más tarde, Kia se desplomó en la silla del bar en el cuarto piso de la tienda. Sus pies la estaban matando, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad había disfrutado. Espero que fuera por la novedad, ya que estaba segura de que podría convertirse en un hobby muy caro.

Yoruichi ordenó langosta, ensalada César y cócteles de champán para las dos.

—Esto es para los ricos—, dijo ella, levantando su copa. —Que nunca se les acabe el dinero.

Kia levantó su copa y chocó contra la de Yoruichi. Había llegado a apreciar el sentido de humor de la otra mujer en el último par de horas; Yoruichi era aguda, mantuvo un flujo constante de incisivos comentarios sobre los otros clientes, y definitivamente sabía de ropa. El vestido que había elegido era perfecto, incluso Kia podía verlo. Era largo, muy simple, y azul noche, que de acuerdo con Yoruichi resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Kia tomó un sorbo de la bebida helada. Fue delicioso. Dejó su copa.

—Así que Yoruichi, ¿conocías a mi padre?

—En realidad, no— el tono de voz de Yoruichi era cauteloso.

—Pero deberías haberlo conocido, si es que conocías a mi madre.

—Ya te lo dije conocí a tu madre, ¿no? Mira, amor, lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de tu padre.

Las cejas de Kia se juntaron.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Digamos que hice una promesa y déjalo estar.

— ¿Una promesa?¿A quién? —Era una pregunta estúpida, de verdad. ¿Quién podría haber sido, Ichigo?

—Cambiemos el tema, Kia.

Obviamente, nada iba a conseguir de Yoruichi sobre su padre. ¿Por qué Ichigo le dijo que no hablara de él? ¿Por qué era un secreto tan grande?

—Cuéntame acerca de la madre de Ichigo entonces. Ichigo dijo que eran amigas.

—Masaki era una belleza. —Yoruichi estaba obviamente encantada de hablar sobre la familia de Ichigo, no de la de Kia.

—Ella se enamoró del padre de Ichigo. Su familia la repudió más o menos, o ella les repudio, cuando empezó a salir con él.

— ¿Cómo era su padre?

—No era bueno. También estaba casado en ese entonces, nunca llego a casarse con Masaki. Pero ella lo amaba. Se parecía a Ichigo, su mirada. —Se estremeció dramáticamente. —Una mujer puede aguantar mucha mierda por una mirada como esa, por no hablar del resto de sus activos.

—Parece que lo conocías muy bien.

—Sí, bueno, Masaki no era como tu madre, ella era realmente amable. No le importaba lo que yo era.

Kia la observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué eras en aquel entonces, Yoruichi?

—Yo era una prostituta, y no particularmente de alta clase en ese tiempo—.Ella sonrió por la obvia sorpresa en Kia. —Cierra la boca, Kia.

—Pero...— Ella trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. —Pero tú eres tan con clase.

—Gracias, pero no siempre fue así. Fue Ichigo quien me ayudó. Cuando empezó a ganar dinero, ayudó a todos sus viejos amigos. Toda la gente que había estado a su lado cuando él se metió en problemas.

— ¿Problemas? —Eso sonaba interesante. — ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Yoruichi se movió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Oh, nada malo. Ichigo se volvió un poco salvaje después de la muerte de su padre, pero pronto se calmó. Masaki se fue con su familia a Francia por entonces. Ellos trataron de ayudar a Ichigo, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo por su cuenta. — Ella sonrió. —Él les dijo que aceptaría su ayuda después de que hiciera su primer millón. Y lo hizo, estaba decidido a hacerlo. De todos modos, después de que compró el club de Yumichika, me puso en el negocio.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—Oh, sin trucos. Soy una mujer de negocios respetable. Dirijo una agencia de acompañantes. Bienes de lujo. No digo que ninguna de mis chicas no ofrecen extras, pero eso depende de ellas —. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miro a Kia encima del borde de su vaso.

—Interesada en Ichigo, ¿verdad?— Yoruichi preguntó. —No te culpo. Ichigo es magnífico, siempre lo fue.

— ¿Lo conoces desde hace tiempo?

—Desde que nació. Era un niño hermoso. — Ella sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo. —Muy precoz.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—A veces, siento que no le gustó mucho.

—Bueno, tú eres su tipo, eso es seguro. Y ese puede ser el problema. Él tuvo una novia muy elegante eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Se parecía a ti, y lo dejó cuando se metió en...

— ¿Problemas?

—No importa. Lo tiene muy mal, ¿verdad?

— ¿El qué?

—Ichigo.

—No, no lo he hecho—, protestó Kia, pero Yoruichi sonrió.

—Ichigo es magnífico—, dijo ella, —y todas mis chicas van tras él, pero ellas son mucho más duras y realistas sobre la vida.

—Soy fuerte—, murmuró Kia, sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

Yoruichi sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Regresaron al apartamento juntas, pero Yoruichi se negó a la oferta de Kia de una copa o una cena o cualquier cosa que entretuviera a Kia de estar a solas con Ichigo. Yoruichi estaba a punto de marcharse, pero en el último momento se volvió.

—Mira, amor...—Yoruichi hizo una pausa como si no estuviera segura de seguir adelante. Luego se encogió de hombros. —Eres una buena chica. Me gustas, y no lo esperaba, así que voy a darte un consejo. Ten cuidado. No te enamores de Ichigo. No estoy segura de lo que estás haciendo aquí con él, o lo que Ichigo tiene previsto, pero conozco a Ichigo, y conozco a tu padre. Y yo no veo como algo bueno pueda salir de esto.

—No puedes dejarme así—, dijo Kia. —Por favor, dime por qué Ichigo quiere encontrar a mi padre.

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

—Depende de Ichigo el decírtelo. Voy a enviar a un par de mis chicas el sábado, te ayudaran a prepararte, hacer las uñas, ese tipo de cosas. — Ella se inclinó y besó a Kia en la mejilla, y luego se fue.

(***)

Kia se sentó, acurrucada en el sofá de cuero color crema repasando lo que Yoruichi había dicho, cuando Ichigo llegó a casa. Iba vestido con un traje oscuro y parecía fresco y remoto.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal tu día con Yoruichi? —Le preguntó.

—Estuvo bien, fue agradable. Encontramos un vestido muy bonito y un montón de cosas de que hablar.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja.

—Yoruichi dijo que eras precoz—, dijo Kia a su pregunta no formulada. Él sonrió con una sonrisa lenta, ante el recuerdo, y ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo eras de precoz, Ichigo?

Se quitó la chaqueta, la arrojó sobre la parte posterior de la silla y se sentó frente a ella, sus largas piernas estiradas, la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento y luego la miró.

—Perdí mi virginidad con Yoruichi en mi decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Kia se quedó sin aliento.

—Ella debía tener edad suficiente para ser tu madre.

—Creo que ella tenía unos treinta años en ese entonces. Era hermosa, con experiencia y generosa. ¿Qué más puede pedir un niño? — Sonrió. —Ella me enseñó mucho.

— ¿Ustedes todavía...?

— ¿Dormimos juntos? No.

Se levantó y se sirvió una copa.

— ¿Quieres uno?

Kia negó con la cabeza.

—Te veré en la cena entonces. —Tomó su bebida y desapareció en su oficina, dejando sola a Kia. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Treinta minutos después, sonó el timbre. Cuando Ichigo no salió de su oficina, ella fue a abrir. Su boca se abrió cuando vio quien estaba de pie al otro lado.

—Fui a ver a Rangiku, — dijo Renji. —Ella me dio esta dirección. Me dijo que estabas en casa de un amigo —.Se asomó por el opulento pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Se está quedando conmigo—, dijo Ichigo detrás de ella. Kia se dio la vuelta, no se había dado cuenta que Ichigo había salido de su guarida. Se le acercó por detrás y le puso una mano alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella contra él en un gesto que era abiertamente posesivo. Kia sintió su calor a través de la fina seda de su camisa.

—El guardia de seguridad me llamó desde el vestíbulo, de lo contrario tu jefe no habría llegado tan lejos—, Ichigo le susurró al oído. La brisa de su aliento contra su piel le provoco piel de gallina. Los dos se miraron de arriba abajo como dos sementales reclamando la misma yegua. Renji parecía sorprendido por el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Yo sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien. Y tenemos que hablar de ese asunto que discutimos. Lo he aclarado con el banco.

—Entra—, dijo Kia. Se salió del abrazo de Ichigo y dio un paso hacia Renji. Los ojos de Ichigo se clavaron en ella, pero no le hizo caso y dirigió a Renji a la sala de estar. Ichigo los siguió y se quedó apoyado contra la pared de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, observándolos.

—Bueno—, dijo Kia después de un par de minutos de silencio incómodo. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no retorcerse bajo el intenso escrutinio de dos pares de ojos. —Es un placer verte, Renji.

—Er, sí. —Renji miró a su alrededor con evidente asombro.

Ichigo se apartó de la pared. Él sonrió, una sonrisa leve pero sofisticada que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Estoy siendo negligente como anfitrión. Deja que te traiga un trago. Scotch ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y sirvió tres tragos. Tomó dos, entregó una a Renji, a continuación, puso el otro en la mano de Kia, cerrando los dedos alrededor del vaso. Volvió por el suyo, y tomó un sorbo mientras seguía mirándolos. Cuando nadie más dijo una palabra, Ichigo se volvió hacia Renji.

—Estoy organizando una fiesta de noche para el próximo sábado—, dijo. —Vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso. Tal vez te gustaría venir. Estoy seguro de que a Kia le gustaría tener un amigo presente.

— ¿Anunciar tu qué?—Renji se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kia. — ¿Estás comprometida? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, e Ichigo le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Fue repentino—, dijo Kia débilmente. Odiaba que Ichigo lo mencionara así; Renji estaba claramente sorprendido, y ella miró a Ichigo.

—Ichigo, me gustaría hablar con Renji. A solas…

—No.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo—, ella dijo.

Ichigo la miró con asombro. Ella tuvo la clara impresión de que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo despidiera y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Estaré en mi oficina.

— ¿Quién es él, Kia?—Renji preguntó cuándo la puerta se cerró detrás de Ichigo.

—Él era un conocido de mi padre. Pensé que podría ser capaz de ayudarme a encontrarlo, y sólo nos...

Renji parecía perplejo, sin saber qué decir, como si estuviera pensando sus palabras con mucho cuidado, lo cual era extraño en Renji, porque él era la persona más simple que conocía.

— Kia—, dijo, —sabes cómo era tu padre, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, he vivido con él, y no era un hombre bueno—, dijo ella con frialdad, —pero eso no significa que Ichigo sea igual.

Renji levantó una ceja.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿teniendo en cuenta como era tu padre, es sensato confiar en un viejo amigo suyo?

—Ichigo no era un amigo, era un conocido.

— ¿Y eso lo hace mejor? ¿Qué sabes de él? — Hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando el apartamento. — ¿O es sólo el dinero lo que te interesa?

— ¡Renji!

—Oh, sé que no estás interesada en el dinero en sí, sino qué harías cualquier cosa para mantener esa casa. —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. —Sabes que te dije que te iba a ayudar.

Ella suspiró.

—No es tan sencillo, Renji.

—Así que dime

Pero, ¿cómo podría? Desde luego no iba a decir lo de esas fotos. Renji probablemente se pondría furioso, y ella no quería que él se metiese en una pelea con Ichigo. A pesar de que los hombres eran de tamaño similar, Renji era un caballero, mientras que apostaría que Ichigo podía pelear sucio. También sabía que nunca le correspondería a Renji, sus reacciones hacía Ichigo le habían demostrado que era imposible y no podía dejar que Renji siguiera pensando que había un futuro para ellos. Tenía que ser despiadada.

—Ichigo es el primer hombre que he querido realmente.

Renji hizo una mueca. Él se apartó de ella y se quedó mirando por la ventana durante largos momentos. Cuando se volvió, parecía sereno, pero el dolor persistía en sus ojos.

—Yo estaba esperando a que crecieras. Supongo que espere demasiado tiempo.

—Lo siento, Renji

— ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Renji se metió las manos en los bolsillos, vio la tensión en la línea dura de su columna vertebral.

—Supongo que tiene que ser así. —Puso el vaso en la mesa.

Kia le llevó de nuevo a la puerta.

—Sólo recuerda, — le dijo, —yo estoy aquí si me necesitas, y la oferta de la tierra todavía está en pie.

Se detuvo un momento y luego la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo.

—Suéltala.

La voz de Ichigo llegó desde atrás. Kia se apartó de Renji, apretando el puño. Se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.

—Gracias por venir.

Kia observó cómo se alejaba, luego regreso al sofá, girándose para mirar a Ichigo. Él sonrió y cruzó la habitación para servirse otro trago antes de sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿De qué hablaron?—Le preguntó.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Cualquier cosa que hagas en este momento es asunto mío, _cher. _

—Te dije anoche que va a comprarme la tierra.

— ¿Así que podrás pagar la hipoteca de la casa de tu madre?

—Por supuesto, tú lo sabes todo acerca de mí.

—No quiero que aceptes el dinero de ese hombre. — Ella lo miró con asombro y estaba a punto de dar una respuesta mordaz cuando continuó. —De hecho, no quiero que tengas nada que ver con él.

Kia lo miró con incredulidad.

—Eso puede ser un poco difícil, ya que él es mi jefe y mi entrenador.

—Entonces tal vez deberías empezar a buscar otro trabajo. Quiere ser más que tu jefe.

—Sabe que nunca vamos a tener ese tipo de futuro juntos. Evidentemente has espiado si sabes lo que yo le dije. Necesito mi trabajo cuando esto termine, Ichigo. Quiero mi trabajo. Me encanta mi trabajo.

— ¿Por qué demonios querría alguien estar esclavizado cada día en ese lugar?

—Es todo lo que siempre quise hacer, —dijo. —Yo era el típico potro loco adolescente. Después de que mi madre vendió mi pony cuando tenía catorce años y el dinero se acabó, estaba obsesionada con los establos locales. Probablemente le hice la vida miserable a Renji, pero me aguanto y me dio un trabajo cuando deje la escuela.

—No necesitas a Renji. Te voy a comprar un establo lleno de caballos. Te voy a contratar a un nuevo entrenador.

De pie, ella negó con la cabeza. Ichigo no tenía ni idea de la vida real.

—No quiero que me compres nada—, dijo con tristeza. —Olvídate de la cena. No quiero cenar. Voy a hacerme un sándwich y comer en mi habitación. — Pero cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se arrojó sobre la cama, se le ocurrió un extraño e increíble, pensamiento. Se quedó mirando el techo mientras analizaba la idea en su mente.

Ichigo estaba celoso.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** uyy me encanta cuando el protagonista se pone todo celoso jajajjaa gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus comentarios!


	10. Chapter 10

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

Estaba celoso.

Le había tomado su tiempo reconocer el problema, los celos no eran una emoción que hubiera jugado ningún papel en su vida hasta ahora. Incluso dos días más tarde, Ichigo todavía no podía creerlo. Pero cuando había visto a Kia en los brazos de Renji, lo invadió un deseo primitivo de alejar al hombre lejos de ella, tirarlo por las escaleras, y encerrar a Kia en su habitación donde pudiera guardarla para él.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo, pero solo el hecho pensarlo era muy extraño. De hecho, toda su vida parecía haber adquirido una cualidad surrealista desde que había conocido a Kia.

Nado en la piscina tratando de adormecer el dolor de la frustración que era su compañero constante en estos días. No funcionó, y finalmente se rindió, se arrastró fuera del agua, se secó, y se puso un par de pantalones de lana y una camisa.

Ichigo sabía que Kia lo encontraba atractivo, podía sentir sus ojos en él cuando estaban en la misma habitación, pero decidió ir despacio. Quería que fuera Kia quien viniera a él por voluntad propia. De ninguna manera iba a acusarlo de seducirla por segunda vez. Estaba empezando a creer que ella estaba diciendo la verdad sobre su padre. O tal vez fuera que quería que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad. Deseaba que ella fuera otra persona, y así Ichigo podría olvidarse de Byakuya Kuchiki como si nunca hubiera existido.

Por supuesto, eso era imposible. Ichigo tenía que dejarse de sentimentalismos. Se lo debía a su propio padre y ya todos los demás hombres y mujeres cuyas vidas Byakuya había destruido en los últimos años. ¿Y quién sabía lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo incluso ahora?, no era el tipo de hombre que se reforma.

Se encontró con la esperanza de que Byakuya Kuchiki permaneciera ausente. Kia había dicho que amaba a su padre, y aunque en realidad no lo creía, dudaba que ella le perdonara por enviar a su padre a la cárcel. El resultado y sus consecuencias potenciales lo estaban matando. Perder a Kia era una posibilidad muy real.

Ichigo se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera de caracol. Debajo, Kia sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sofá hablando con su hermano por teléfono. Kia hablaba con él todos los días.

—Voy a preguntarle, — dijo ella.

Mirando hacia arriba mientras Ichigo bajaba por las escaleras, con los ojos fijos en el pecho desnudo, donde la camisa estaba abierta. Kia lamió los labios provocándole un espiral de calor en su vientre.

Kia apartó la mirada.

—Sé que él te lo había prometido, Sora, pero es un hombre muy ocupado.

Ichigo se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, apoyando los pies descalzos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza contra el respaldo. Kon le siguió, el gato saltó a su lado. Ichigo acarició el pelaje sedoso mientras esperaba que Kia finalizara la llamada, dejando que la suave cadencia de su voz lo envolviese.

Sólo había estado enamorado una vez en su vida, a los dieciocho años. Nunca fue ingenuo, incluso en aquel entonces, pero aun así, seguía creyendo en el amor. Senna era morena, de ojos cafés y hermosos, y cuando su vida se había venido abajo, cuando él la necesitaba más, ella lo había dejado.

Ichigo fue encerrado como un animal, y cada día, había esperado su visita, seguro de que iba a llegar, después de todo, ella le había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que él era capaz de cometer esos crímenes de los que se le acusaba? ¿Cuántos días y noches de soledad pasaron para que Ichigo por fin aceptara que ella no iba a volver? Recordaba claramente la desolación abrumadora cuando se dio cuenta que lo había abandonado, que había creído todas las mentiras sobre él. O al menos ella había dudado de él lo suficiente para no arriesgarse a la censura de sus amigos y familiares por él. Tan grande era su amor.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. No podía creer que estaba pensando en Senna después de todo este tiempo, o sobre el amor. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

—No deberías de hacer promesas que no tienes la intención de cumplir.

Kia habló, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Había terminado la llamada telefónica y lo miraba como si fuera algo desagradable. ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Yo?

—Le prometiste a Sora que lo llevarías a dar un paseo en tu Ferrari.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tengo la intención de cumplir mi promesa?

— ¿Sí?

¿Por qué le molestaba que Kia sonara tan incrédula? ¿Pensaba que era incapaz de hacer algo agradable? Infierno, él tenía un gato. Por supuesto que era agradable.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer esta mañana, pero podemos ir por allí esta tarde.

— ¿Podemos?

Ichigo sonrió.

— ¿No quieres venir a dar una vuelta en mi Ferrari, Kia?

(***)

Kia sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no podía negar la calidez de su piel cuando se sonrojó ante sus palabras roncas. Prometían todo tipo de delicias.

Había sido una extraña pareja durante días. Ichigo había vuelto a ser el Sr. Agradable. Incluso encantador. Y Kia realmente deseo que no lo fuera. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía mantener la distancia?

Ahora, acostado en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas hacia fuera, él casi la dejó sin aliento. Su camisa de lino blanco estaba abierta, resaltaba la piel dorada de su pecho. Los pantalones negros de perfil bajo en sus caderas para que ella pudiera ver claramente los músculos estriados de su vientre plano, y sus dedos picaban con la necesidad de extender la mano y acariciarlo. Se sentó en sus manos.

— ¿Lo del coche normalmente funciona?— le preguntó Kia.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Oh, sí. No tienes ni idea.

Bien podía creerle. Probablemente le funcionaría hasta si condujera un Mini, no importaba que fuera un Ferrari. Kia lo estudio, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

— Bueno, supongo que dependerá de dónde me lleves. — Él abrió la boca para contestar, y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar. —Tengo que advertirte, si dices: el cielo y de regreso, yo solo lo empujaría.

Ahora Ichigo se estaba riendo.

— ¿Crees que no podría llevarte al cielo?

Oh, Kia sabía que podía. Ichigo realmente lo tenía. Y Kia no tenía planes inmediatos de hacer un viaje de vuelta con él.

—Voy a llamar a Sora, — dijo. —Para decirle que vamos a estar con él esta tarde.

—Aguafiestas.

(***)

Era un día perfecto de verano, y Kia sintió que su espíritu se elevaba cuando el coche de Ichigo acelero por las calles de Tokio. Ichigo era un excelente conductor, manteniéndose dentro de los límites de velocidad, y pronto dejaron atrás la ciudad y se dirigieron a través de campo abierto.

Kia estudió su firme agarre al volante, tenía unas bonitas manos, con largos y elegantes dedos. Dedos hábiles, una ola de calor la invadió al recordar cómo se sentían esos dedos sobre ella, dentro de ella. Kia se retorció en su asiento, Ichigo la miró de reojo. Buen momento para pensar en otras cosas.

— ¿Así que la fiesta de la próxima semana es algo especial? Tu cumpleaños, ¿tal vez?

—No, no es mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Por cierto, que edad tienes?

—Veintinueve.

—Pensé que tenías más. —Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, habría dicho que estaba en sus treinta y tantos años, salvo con esas raras sonrisas que era cuando se veía más joven. —Así que si no es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué estamos celebrando?

—Es un evento de caridad.

—Ah sí. Ya sé, para obtener información de cómo sacarles los dientes.

Ichigo le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Es para recaudar dinero para una organización benéfica que creé. Para ayuda a niños de la calle.

— ¿Niños de la calle?

—Los jóvenes que, por cualquier razón, se han escurrido fuera del sistema. Terminan viviendo en las calles. Algunos de ellos harán lo que sea para alimentarse, para conseguir donde vivir, tal vez sólo para pertenecer a algún lugar, y al final la mayoría terminan en el lado equivocado de la ley. Estamos tratando de ofrecer alternativas, pero no confían en las autoridades. De ahí es donde viene Yumichika, los chicos le conocen, lo respetan.

—Y él está dispuesto a ayudar.

—Sí, Yumichika ha estado ahí. Él sabe lo que es eso.

Kia se quedó en silencio mientras consideraba la información. Ichigo era una mezcla compleja. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a conciliar todo esto: las causas de caridad, Sora tendría su paseo… con el monstruo que se supone que es?

A medida que se detenían delante de la casa, Kia apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—No le menciones a Sora a mi padre.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro.

—Yo no tenía la intención de hacerlo. ¿Qué sabe él de Byakuya?

—No mucho. Se fue hace mucho tiempo. — Ella pensó por un momento. —Quizá más de lo que creo. No sé cuánto le han dicho los niños del pueblo, pero todo el mundo sabe lo que fue nuestro padre y Sora nunca pregunta por él.

—Entonces tal vez deberías hablar con él. Si está oyendo cosas.

Kia abrió la boca para responder, pero apretó los labios cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Sora se lanzó por las escaleras de piedra.

—Voy a sentarme en la parte de atrás—, dijo Kia y trepó por encima del asiento.

Ichigo se inclinó y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

—Hola, Sora. —Le ayudó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. —Así que este es tu viaje, ¿dónde quieres ir?

—Al parque—, dijo Sora con prontitud.

Kia le sonrió, ella podía haber predicho cual era el lugar favorito de Sora.

—Está a un par de kilómetros de distancia—, dijo. —Te voy a dar la dirección.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y escuchó la charla constante de Sora intercalada con las respuestas ocasionales de Ichigo. Fue maravilloso ver a Sora tan animado. Necesitaba un hombre en su vida el pobre muchacho había crecido rodeado de mujeres, pero Ichigo era apenas una figura paterna. Tal vez, cuando todo hubiese terminado, encontraría un hombre agradable y estable para sentar cabeza. De alguna manera, no podía imaginárselo.

Por una vez, Sora no quería salir del coche en el parque, así que lo dejó sentado en el asiento del conductor, las pequeñas manos agarraron el volante. Kia salió a estirar las piernas y se puso de pie bajo la sombra de un roble, manteniendo un ojo en el coche, mientras que Ichigo fue por los helados. El lugar olía a sol y hierba recién cortada, y una sensación de paz se apoderó de ella. Observó cómo Ichigo se acercaba, moviéndose con una gracia natural de un caballo de carreras pura sangre, delgado y piernas largas. Le entregó a Sora un cono por la ventana y se acercó a ella.

— ¿No estás preocupado por tener helado en todo el coche?—Le pregunto.

—No. —Le entregó el segundo cono.

— ¿No quieres helado?

—Voy a compartir el tuyo.

—Puede que lo quiera todo para mi sola. —Lamió el frío helado, mirando hacia él desde debajo de sus pestañas. Él la miraba fijamente, se arremolinaba la lengua por la parte superior, luego chupó la dulzura en la boca. Ella le estaba tomando el pelo, pero de alguna manera se sentía segura aquí, con Sora a pocos pasos.

Ichigo se acercó un paso, la empujó suavemente hacia atrás contra el árbol, ya no se sentía tan segura. Luego se inclinó y limpió con su lengua sus labios.

—Más tarde—, susurró él contra su boca, y Kia no estaba segura de sí se trataba de una amenaza o una promesa.

(***)

De vuelta en casa, Kia se sentó en los escalones observando a Ichigo mostrándole a Sora el motor y le explicó cómo funcionaba. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos pero las palabras murmuradas le llegaron. Apoyando la barbilla en la mano, se relajó bajo el sol de la tarde, sólo mirando lejos cuando Unohana salió de la casa y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Unohana.

—Supongo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. Este… —ella asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Ichigo— todo parecía demasiado repentino. Pero me parece un buen tipo.

Kia lo consideró por un momento. Se estaba riendo de algo que Sora había dicho, y se veía absolutamente apuesto. Pero la gente honesta no usaba el chantaje o guardaba secretos.

—No, no es un buen tipo.

En ese momento, se inclinó sobre el capó para apuntar a algo, la tela de algodón de los vaqueros se apretó sobre su trasero.

—Bueno, tiene un buen trasero—, dijo Unohana.

Kia dejó escapar una risa por la sorpresa.

— ¡Unohana!

— ¿Qué? ¿No se me permite reconocer un buen trasero cuando lo veo? — Ella miró de reojo. —Apuesto a que no es la única parte agradable de él.

Permanecieron sentadas en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Hablando en serio, — dijo Unohana —No estoy segura de qué se trata, pero si no funciona, vuelve a casa.

Kia suspiró.

—No es tan fácil.

Pero tal vez lo era. ¿De verdad creía que Ichigo todavía seguiría adelante con sus amenazas de chantaje? Podía ella alejarse... Confiar en él. No volver a verlo.

No, no estaba lista para eso todavía.

(***)

Kia le observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras lanzaba las llaves del coche sobre la mesa que había junto a la puerta. Lo que había visto era un lado totalmente nuevo de Ichigo. Sora había estado feliz con el paseo y verlo feliz hizo que valiera la pena.

—Gracias—, Dijo Kia. —Fuiste bueno con él.

—He tenido mucha práctica.

— ¿Así?

—Tengo hermanas mucho más chicas que yo.

—No me digas. Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una familia.

— ¿Qué, crees que me materializó totalmente formando una nube de azufre?

—Algo así, aunque supongo que sabía que tenías una madre. — Kia frunció el ceño. No quería ver que era humano con hermanas.

Ichigo pasó junto a ella a la sala de estar.

Kia merodeo en la puerta. El sentido común le dijo que debería ir directamente a su habitación, pero no quería. No sabía lo que quería. O tal vez era más veraz decir que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir lo que quería.

¿Cómo podía desearlo cuando todavía Ichigo tenía esas fotos en la cabeza? Cuando sabía que en cualquier momento, Ichigo podía volverse contra ella, exponerla y arruinar su imagen. Con esas fotos las cosas serían muy difíciles, especialmente con el acuerdo de patrocinio que tenía en mira. Estaba llegando a un momento crucial en su carrera, no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. ¡Y era una distracción en lo que se estaba convirtiendo!

Sora no sería feliz cuando ella e Ichigo fueran por caminos separados. Su hermano había logrado que le prometiese repetir el paseo, y Kia no tuvo el valor de decirle que la relación era temporal, que, con suerte, en un futuro no muy lejano, todo esto estaría de alguna manera resuelto, y ella e Ichigo se separarían para siempre.

¿Por qué pensaba que no la haría feliz?

Sin embargo, Kia no se fue. En cambio, entró en la habitación y miró por la ventana, su cuerpo tenso, como si supiera que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Ichigo se acercó por detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Un deseo profundo y ardiente despertó en su interior. Sus pechos se sentían pesados e hinchados, y un pulso latía entre sus muslos. Cuando sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, ella casi saltó. Sus dedos amasaron sus músculos tensos, luego bajó la cabeza y sus labios abiertos rozaron el costado de su cuello. Cada terminación nerviosa se estremeció mientras lamía la piel de su garganta, luego mordisqueó el punto sensible de su cuello, donde conectaba su hombro. Sus manos se deslizaron de sus hombros a sus costillas y ella miró hacia abajo.

Mientras miraba, él le desabrochó los botones de su camisa y la extendió para revelar la curva de sus pechos en el sujetador blanco, sus pezones claramente visibles, empujando contra el encaje. Una mano extendida contra su vientre, y la otra rozó un pico hinchado, y ella se sentía como una flecha en el corazón mismo de su cuerpo.

Tomó su pecho con su mano grande y apretó. Kia descansó contra él y disfruto de las sensaciones increíbles, sintiendo la dureza de su erección empujando en su parte inferior. Kia empujó contra él, y él gimió en su pelo. La mano en su estómago se deslizó hacia abajo. Se movió para abrir el botón de sus vaqueros y entro, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de sus bragas. Contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a moverse en caso de que se detuviera.

Ichigo se metió en su interior, luego de vuelta hasta acariciar el brote hinchado entre sus muslos, presionando hacia arriba.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Las palabras le fueron arrancadas. Las sensaciones eran casi demasiado.

—Ven a la cama conmigo, Kia—, le susurró al oído.

Cuando Kia no respondió, él retiró la mano, le dio la vuelta en sus brazos, y buscó su cara.

—Tú me quieres en tu interior—, dijo Ichigo. —Danos a ambos lo que queremos. — Como para persuadirla, bajó la boca. Esperaba un beso apasionado, pero lo que le dio fue el más ligero roce de sus labios sobre los de ella. Le besó la curva de su mentón, deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior, lo chupó y la mordió un poco. De ninguna manera podía moverse cuando sus grandes manos enmarcaron su rostro, su pulgar acariciando sus mejillas. Él la besó, inclinado su boca sobre la de ella en una caricia ardiente y llena de la pasión prometida. Su lengua separó sus labios, empujando dentro de ella, llenándola con su sabor y una caliente humedad inundó entre sus muslos.

Kia apretó los dedos en la suave tela de su camisa, pero él le tomó la mano, guiándola por su cuerpo, presionando su palma contra la dureza de su erección cuando lo empujó con insistencia contra la bragueta de sus jeans. Sus dedos se apretaron instintivamente, y él gimió y susurró contra sus labios.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Kia. Pero esta vez, tiene que ser tu elección, tu decisión. Olvídate de tu padre, olvídate de todo excepto de nosotros.

Sin embargo, ante la mención de su padre, el hechizo sensual se rompió, y Kia se quedó inmóvil. Lo que él quería era su sumisión total, pero ¿cómo podía darle eso para siempre, ofreciéndose a sí misma a cambio de nada? Se liberó de su abrazo y dio un paso atrás.

—Dame esas fotos, y lo pensaré.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** quiero agradecrles a misel-kuchiki y leknyn por todos sus comentarios, espero les siga gustando la historia.


	11. Chapter 11

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

La noche de la fiesta, Yoruichi fue fiel a su palabra. Claire y Debbie habían aparecido en la puerta dos horas antes de que Kia debiera irse. Claire le explicó que cuando ella no trabajaba para Yoruichi, era una esteticista capacitada. Debbie era peluquera. Venían armadas con un equipo de maletas y de inmediato se dedicaron a preparar a Kia para lo que le aseguraron iba a ser la noche más mágica de su vida. Kia no estaba convencida, pero al parecer las fiestas de Ichigo eran famosas, la gente hacía cualquier cosa por conseguir una invitación. Claire suspiró intencionadamente mientras le preguntaba.

— ¿Realmente has estado viviendo con Ichigo?—Claire preguntó. — ¿Cómo es?

Kia miró a la chica. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir a eso? Pensó de nuevo en los últimos días. Por supuesto, Ichigo no le había dado las fotos. Él se había alejado de ella esa noche, como había sabido que haría. Desde entonces estuvo distante, pero había sentido su mirada cuando estaban en la misma habitación, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

Ichigo se iba por la mañana temprano, no regresaba hasta la noche, y ella no había repetido el error de interrumpir su baño matutino de nuevo. Había tantas tentaciones. Y un cara a cara con un desnudo de Ichigo estaba muy por delante de su límite, por lo que había estado merodeando por su habitación hasta que le oía salir por la mañana.

Compartían la cena, donde Ichigo fue invariablemente encantador. Y Kia era una sarcástica a cambio. Sabía que era un mecanismo de defensa, pero la alternativa era sucumbir a su encanto, y eso no era una opción. Y después de la cena, desaparecía en su oficina.

Resistir la tentación de al lado. Había disfrutado realmente de su estancia en Tokio. La posibilidad de perder su casa había sido un peso sobre ella desde la muerte de su madre. Eso, combinado con su dolor, había hecho que esos últimos meses fueran emocionalmente agotadores. Ahora era como si un gran peso se hubiera levantado de ella.

Kia había hecho un poco de turismo, y pasó el resto del tiempo en el jardín de la azotea, nadando en la piscina, situada entre la vegetación exuberante, leyendo libros de la extensa biblioteca de Ichigo. Esperando a que volviera a casa. También había llegado a pensar que Ichigo no haría nada con esas fotos. Él quería encontrar a su padre y no le haría daño en el proceso, fuera lo que él fuera, Ichigo era un hombre honorable. Así que no haría nada para retenerla aquí. El pensamiento no tuvo el efecto feliz que hubiera esperado.

—Realmente no le veo mucho, — dijo en respuesta al darse cuenta de que Claire estaba a la espera de una respuesta. Claire suspiró, obviamente decepcionada por la falta de detalles.

—Bueno, ya terminamos — dijo. — ¿Quieres mirar?

Kia se puso de pie, se quitó la cubierta protectora que llevaba sobre su vestido, y se volvió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—No estoy muy segura de ser la misma— dijo, mirando su reflejo. Kia miró hacia abajo a la perfección de sus cuidadas uñas francesas y casi sonrió. Rangiku iba a morir cuando la viera.

Ellas habían hecho magia. Tenía el pelo en un moño liso con zarcillos rizado sobre las orejas. Muy elegante, Kia casi se rio mientras asimilaba la palabra en su mente. No era una palabra que hubiera esperado utilizar para sí misma, pero tenía que admitir que era un buen trabajo. Había estado un poco preocupada cuando Claire abrió su estuche de maquillaje y temió terminar como una muñeca pintada. Claire parecía haber pasado años aplicando los cosméticos, el efecto era tan sutil que parecía como si no estuviera usando ninguno. Incluso sus ojos parecían de un violeta más intenso, profundo, su boca de color rosa brillante, y su piel luminosa y sin defectos.

El vestido era azul oscuro medianoche que, efectivamente, resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Con una larga cola hasta el suelo, se aferraba a cada línea de su cuerpo. Sus zapatos eran sandalias de plata, con un modesto tacón de dos pulgadas. Yoruichi había tratado de convencerle para que llevara tacones altos, pero Kia señaló que no importaba lo elegantes que fueran los de tacón alto si se pasaba toda la noche tropezando con ellos. Había ganado en ese punto.

—Te ves como una princesa—, dijo Debbie soñadora.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

— ¿Será Ichigo?—Claire chilló.

La muchacha se había hecho la misma pregunta. Era obvio cómo la había convencido Yoruichi para venir. La posibilidad de ver un atisbo de Ichigo había valido la pena el esfuerzo. Un minuto después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Oyó el aliento inhalado de Claire y casi sonrió.

—Adelante—, Dijo Kia. Su aliento quedó atrapado en la garganta al ver a Ichigo. Ella lo miró, sus ojos vagaron sobre su figura vestido con un esmoquin. El traje era evidente que se había hecho para él, encajaba perfectamente, haciendo hincapié en los hombros anchos y caderas delgadas de su poderoso físico. Las dos chicas se pusieron a un lado, con la boca abierta, toda la sofisticación había desaparecido.

—Te ves hermosa—, dijo Ichigo mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Bueno, les puedes agradecer a Claire y Debbie que han estado trabajando por lo menos dos horas.

Ichigo miró brevemente a las chicas y asintió. Claire casi se desmayó.

— ¿Ichigo?—Kia le preguntó en voz baja mientras las dos chicas empacaban su equipo mientras le lanzaban miradas no muy sutiles a Ichigo. — ¿Es una fiesta grande?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Muy grande.

— ¿Se notará dos más?—

Frunció el ceño.

—Claire y Debbie—, Dijo Kia. —Han trabajado mucho. Tenían un trabajo duro. Mira todo lo que tenían que hacer para empezar.

Ichigo la barrió con su mirada y sonrió.

—Por qué no—. Sacó una tarjeta y escribió algo en ella.

—Diles que le den esto al hombre de la puerta. Las dejara entrar.

Kia se acercó a las dos chicas y les entregó la tarjeta. — Pueden venir.

— ¿En serio?

Claire gritó y la abrazó, pero con cuidado para no echar a perder sus mejores galas. Ella casi arrastro a Debbie de la habitación.

—Vamos, tenemos que estar listas. ¡Nos va a tomar horas!

—Gracias—, dijo Kia, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas. —Les has dado su día. Bueno, en realidad, su vida probablemente.

Kia se volvió hacia Ichigo, quien estaba apoyado contra el tocador, mirándola. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, no mostraban nada, y una oleada de timidez se apoderó de ella. Su corazón empezó a palpitar en el fondo de su caja torácica, y sus piernas temblaron.

Le tendió la mano, y ella dio un paso hacia él y puso su palma en la suya.

—Kia, eres hermosa.

—Es increíble lo que el maquillaje puede hacer. Cuando tienes tu propio servicio de estética y peluquería— añadió nerviosamente. — ¿No me veo tan mal?

Sonrió.

—Quiero hablar contigo antes de que nos vayamos.

Lo miro a la cara, pero no pudo leer su expresión.

— ¿De veras?

—Hmm.

— ¿De qué?

Ichigo lo consideró por un momento.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos tener una tregua esta noche.

Kia apretó los labios.

— ¿Qué clase de tregua?

—Oh, simplemente disfrutar de nosotros mismos.

— ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?—Kia descubrió que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

—Olvida a tu padre esta noche. Olvídate por qué estás aquí. Simplemente disfruta de la fiesta.

Kia estudió a Ichigo, tan apuesto, y luego miró detrás de él, su propio reflejo en el espejo. Esto no era real, era una especie de cuento de hadas, y ella tuvo el deseo de hacer lo que le pedía. Podía ser fingiendo, ¿pero estaba bien? ¿Podría ser Cenicienta por una noche?

Kia asintió con la cabeza e Ichigo sonrió, luego levantó su mano y la besó en la palma. Una oleada de sensaciones hizo que se estremeciera.

—Bien, — dijo Ichigo. —Tengo algo para ti.

Soltando su agarre de la mano, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja. Ichigo lo abrió. Dentro había un anillo. Kia lo miró, sabía muy poco de joyería, pero incluso ella podría decir que era fabuloso, un oscuro y profundo zafiro. Ichigo tomó el anillo de la caja y cogió su mano una vez más, acariciando con sus dedos la sensible piel de su muñeca antes de colocarle el anillo en su dedo. Era hermoso, pero pesado, con su peso provoco que su mano fuera hacia abajo.

— ¿No te gusta?—Ichigo preguntó.

—Es una preciosidad. No me lo esperaba, eso es todo. Todo este falso compromiso me hace sentir un poco incómoda. Nunca he sido muy buena mintiendo. Sé que piensas que soy una especie de actriz, pero, sinceramente, soy pésima.

—Bueno, debo dejar de mentirme, — dijo suavemente.

Kia lo miró con atención.

— ¿Eres un buen mentiroso, Ichigo?

—Cuando tengo que serlo.

Sus palabras enviaron una oleada de aprensión. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabía de él? Kia estudió los dedos de los pies pintados de rosa, mirando a escondidas sus sandalias de plata, por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Ichigo suspiró y deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla, levantando su cara para que no pudiera evitar su mirada.

— ¿No te gusta el anillo?—dijo. —Creía que a todas las mujeres le gustaba la joyería.

Sonaba casi desconcertado y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Me gusta, honestamente. Es precioso, aunque realmente no me veo preparando los caballos con el anillo. — Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Me gustaría poder decirles a Renji y a Rangiku la verdad.

—No. —Su palabra era implacable. —Confía en mí—, dijo. Todo irá bien. Ahora ven aquí.

Sus cálidas manos descansaban sobre sus hombros desnudos, atrayéndola hacia él. Kia se tensó por un momento, luego se relajó suavemente en sus brazos. Mirando fijamente a su cara, ya que se acercaba, ella era incapaz o no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada para evitar que la besara y sentía que se avecinaba. Tenía los labios sobre los de ella, y se derritió contra él, sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura debajo de la chaqueta del esmoquin. Profundizó el beso, sus labios contra los de ella apasionados, exigentes, y abrió la boca para él. Su lengua empujó con valentía en su boca, saboreándola, sondeando cuando él la atrajo hacia sí contra la dura longitud de su cuerpo.

Parecía como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para ese beso. Kia no quería que se detuviera, encontrándose con él, su propia lengua deslizándose contra la suya. Ichigo gimió. Tenía las manos en los hombros apretados, y luego levantó la cabeza y la puso lejos de él.

—Tenemos que irnos. — Extendiendo la mano, pasó un dedo sobre sus labios. —He arruinado tu maquillaje de labios—, dijo cuando ella permaneció en silencio. —Te voy a dar cinco minutos. Pero Kia, esta noche, después de la fiesta, tenemos que hablar.

Kia lo vio alejarse, se volvió para mirar su reflejo del espejo, tratando de despejar la neblina sensual inducida por su beso. De repente, quería que la fiesta hubiera terminado, quería estar de vuelta aquí con Ichigo. _Solo pasa la noche, _se dijo.

¿Cómo puede ser de difícil?

(***)

—Supongo que esto es una especie de abducción extraterrestre—, dijo Rangiku. —Tú no eres mi amiga Rukia, solo has tomado su cuerpo.

—Ja, ja—, dijo Kia.

Kia había visto a Rangiku en el momento en que entró. Su amiga estaba en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos y con temor de cómo proceder. No es de extrañar: su vida en el pueblo no las había preparado para este tipo de cosas, aunque Rangiku devoraba vorazmente revistas de sociedad por lo que sabía a qué atenerse. Se las había arreglado para vestirse bien, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que le había dado, con un vestido teñido y largo de rosa fucsia su color favorito. Kia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver una cara familiar y corrió hacía ella. Abrazó a Rangiku, sin saber si sentirse halagada o preocupada por el impacto absoluto en el rostro de su amiga.

—No, en serio, Kia, te ves...— Rangiku hizo una pausa como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas, —... bueno, totalmente no-como-Kia—. Ella dio un paso atrás y la examinó. —Es muy aterrador.

Kia se inclinó hacia delante y le dio otro abrazo. —Estoy tan contenta de que hayas podido venir. Sé que fue con poco tiempo, pero no podía soportar la idea de no conocer a nadie aquí.

—Sí, bueno, realmente fue difícil ajustarlo a mi muy ocupada vida social, e iba a decir que no, pero después de todo eres mi mejor amiga, así que pensé que tal vez debería hacer el esfuerzo. Está destinada a ser una ostentosa fiesta y son tan aburridas después de la primera docena o algo así.

—Bueno, entonces, por suerte todavía tienes once a cual asistir. ¿Has venido sola?

—En realidad, vine con Renji. Pensamos que podríamos darnos un poco de apoyo moral.

—Lo hiciste. Genial.

—Realmente está mal, Kia.

Kia se movió incómoda.

—Sabes, nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros dos.

—Ya lo sé, lamentablemente Renji siempre ha estado un poco confundido sobre el tema. Pero no te preocupes, esto es probablemente lo mejor que le puede haber pasado a Renji. Tal vez pueda apartar los ojos de ti y mirar a alguien más.

Kia entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de que es apoyo moral? ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ran?

Rangiku sonrió.

—Vamos a decir que soy optimista. Ahora, ¿dónde está este hombre misterioso tuyo? Me muero por verlo. No pude conseguir ningún detalle de Renji.

Sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Al otro lado de la habitación, se quedó hablando con un grupo pequeño de personas. Dejando a un lado la cicatriz él era la perfección personificada, con el pelo de un extraño y sedoso color naranja rozando su cuello. Como si sintiera su mirada, se apartó de la gente y fue hacia ella. Levantó su vaso, con los ojos en los de ella, y una sonrisa lenta y sensual curvó sus labios. La fiesta desapareció.

—Tierra llamando a Kia, tierra a Kia.

Rangiku empujó bruscamente a Kia en el lado cuando ella continuó ignorándola.

Kia negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Rangiku abrió los ojos.

— ¿El misterioso hombre?

—Él está ahí—.Kia hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Ichigo. Había vuelto de nuevo al grupo y se puso de perfil. Rangiku siguió el gesto.

—Wow, — murmuró. —De hecho wow doble, triple. Bueno, es fácil ver por qué el pobre Renji ha puesto su nariz verdaderamente fuera de circulación. Entonces, ¿cómo lo conociste?

Kia se miró los pies, evitando la mirada de Rangiku y ella le contestó.

—Nos encontramos, y era justo como habías dicho, un torbellino. No pude evitarlo. Tampoco pudo Ichigo.

Cuando levantó la vista, Rangiku estaba examinándola, sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza. Ella se adelantó y levantó el pelo debajo de la oreja de Kia. Kia hizo una mueca.

—Estás mintiendo—, dijo Rangiku. —Tus orejas están de color rojo brillante.

Kia suspiró.

—En realidad, las siento como si tuvieran fuego. Pero no puedo decir más en estos momentos. Dentro de poco, espero.

—Renji dijo que estaban comprometidos. ¿Es cierto?

Kia se movió inquieta.

—Algo así.

— ¿Qué significa: algo así?

Kia le tendió la mano, y Rangiku se la agarró y se quedó mirando el enorme anillo de zafiro en su dedo.

—A riesgo de sonar repetitivo— Rangiku dijo, —wow—. Inspeccionó la mano más de cerca. —Y mira que manicura, un poco mejor que la mía.

—Algunas amigas de Ichigo me ayudaron a prepararme.

— ¿Qué clase de amigas?

—No quieras saber.

—Oh, sí, quiero.

—Mala suerte, porque yo no voy a decirte.

—Esto no es divertido.

Ambas se volvieron para mirar a Ichigo un largo rato. Rangiku suspiró dramáticamente.

—Es absolutamente apuesto, Kia, pero ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—No.

— ¿Estás segura de que no se te ha subido a la cabeza?

—No.

Obviamente, sonaba tan triste que Rangiku se rio.

—Está bien. Siempre y cuando estés muy consciente de que estás en serios problemas, en el fondo, es probable que haya esperanza para ti. De todos modos, tengo la intención de divertirme. — Miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza. —Esto está fuera de este mundo. Esto es tan... — parecía perder las palabras.

— ¿Fuera de este mundo?—Dijo Kia.

—Bueno, está más allá de cualquier otra cosa que haya visto. En la vida real, de todos modos. Mira hacia allá —. Ella agarró el brazo de Kia y señaló. —Esa mujer, no sé quién es, pero estoy segura de que ella estaba en la revista _Non-no _la semana pasada. Es como un cuento de hadas. Quizás no es un cuento de hadas, pero sin duda como una extensión de una revista.

Kia miró a su amiga un poco divertida. Nunca había entendido la preocupación de Rangiku con la vida de los ricos y famosos, pero ahora iba a hacer su día.

—Creo que ellos podrían estar aquí.

— ¿Quiénes?

_—La revista Non-no. _

Rangiku se quedó inmóvil.

_—_Me estás tomando el pelo.

—No. Así que tal vez deberías estar en la fiesta al lado de alguien que reconozcas, y puede que te encuentres inmortalizado en la película.

—Estoy en ello. ¿Vienes?

—No, hay alguien con quien quiero hablar. Te veo más tarde.

(***)

—Gracias por mandar a las chicas. Son fantásticas. — Kia mostró sus uñas con la manicura francesa.

Yoruichi sonrió.

—El vestido es perfecto.

—Eso es todo gracias a ti. —Kia alisó la seda azul oscuro por encima de las caderas. Echando un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación, vio a Ichigo que la observaba. No podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás. De todas las personas apuestas, era, Ichigo el más apuesto de todos. Trató de decirse a sí misma que eso era todo lo que era, que estaba cegada por su belleza. Dejó el vaso y caminó hacia ella, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en el interior de su caja torácica.

— ¿Me estás evitando, _cher?—_preguntó mientras se detuvo frente a ella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo conseguirte una bebida, champán?

_— _¿Café? —Kia preguntó esperanzada. Ichigo le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le sonrió.

_— _Ven conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿quién es toda esta gente?—Kia preguntó mientras Ichigo la conducía a través de la sala de baile.

Ichigo levantó un hombro elegantemente.

—Algunos colegas, algunos conocidos, algunos amigos.

— ¿Familia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi familia vive en Francia ahora. Mi madre no viene mucho Japón no le trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre está muerto. Él era huérfano y no tenía familia.

—Dijiste colegas. ¿Cualquier autor intelectual de la fraternidad criminal?

Sonrió.

—Uno o dos, tal vez, pero han prometido tener su mejor comportamiento. Y ahí hay uno de ellos.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Yumichika Ayasegawa descansaba contra la pared, su cuerpo enorme elegantemente vestido con lo que tenía que ser un esmoquin a medida. Un hombre delgado, y buen mozo estaba a su lado. Yumichika levanto una mano a Kia y sonrió.

Ichigo habló brevemente con algunas personas, pero finalmente se liberaron y se adentraron en un fresco pasillo en relativo silencio. La condujo a través de las baldosas del suelo, a través de una puerta y se encontró en una cómoda sala de estar pequeña. Ichigo tomó el teléfono y habló brevemente.

—Ahí—, le dijo a Kia, —el café está en camino.

—Parece que conoces bien el lugar—, Dijo Kia. — ¿Has estado aquí antes?

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Es una casa fabulosa, — continuó. — ¿Cómo la encontraste? Debe estar costando una fortuna de alquiler.

— ¿Renta? Es mía, _cher. _

— ¿Es tuya?

Él asintió.

—Es mi casa.

Kia se dejó caer en la silla cómodamente detrás de ella y lo miró fijamente. La casa era una mansión, la gente no vivía en casas como esta. O era un ladrón muy bueno o él había conseguido su dinero en otra parte. De verdad, de verdad esperaba que fuera en otro lugar. El pensamiento la había desanimado. ¿Cuándo había empezado preocuparse de lo que Ichigo Kurosaki hacia?

Trató de recordar exactamente lo que la casa le había parecido desde el exterior. Un chofer los había conducido aquí en una limusina. Ella no le había prestado mucha atención a dónde iban, había estado demasiado pendiente de Ichigo a su lado, resplandeciente en su traje de noche. Demasiado consciente del pesado anillo en su dedo.

Ichigo la miró de cerca, una leve sonrisa se elevó en las comisuras de su boca, calentando esos impresionantes ojos. Esta noche parecía un hombre diferente al de la extraña mirada fría que había utilizado cuando la chantajeo. Y del chico amable que había llevado a su hermano pequeño a dar un paseo en su coche. ¿Cuál era el verdadero Ichigo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, y uno de los camareros uniformados entró con una bandeja de café. Lo puso en una de las pequeñas mesas y salió de la habitación. Ichigo sirvió el café, crema y añadió azúcar, y le entregó la taza a Kia. Tragó rápidamente, quemando sus labios, y dejó la taza. La recogió de nuevo, necesitaba algo para mantenerse ocupada. No podía creer lo nerviosa que se sentía estando sola con él aquí, estaba loca había estado viviendo con él durante casi una semana.

—Te ves genial con ese vestido—, dijo.

—Bueno, todo es realmente gracias a Yoruichi y su gran gusto. Yo nunca hubiera elegido algo así por mi cuenta.

Tomó otro sorbo de café antes de poner la taza sobre la mesa, con el deseo de alguna manera de no estar aquí con él. Pero no podía negar que estaba emocionada, y su sangre se agitaba como el champán corriendo a través de su sistema.

— ¿Sabes lo que he querido hacer desde que te vi esta noche?

—En realidad no, pero supongo que lo mismo que yo.

—Ven aquí, Kia_. _

Ella no dudó, sólo levantó la mano para que él pudiera tomarla. Su palma estaba fresca. Con un ligero tirón, él la puso en pie. Quedando a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban oscuros, medio cerrados, y él la miraba fijamente mientras extendía la mano, con la otra mano le acarició con el pulgar el labio inferior. Mientras el placer se elevaba ante su toque, y su corazón empezó a correr.

—En realidad—, dijo Ichigo, —no es del todo cierto. No he estado esperando esto desde que te vi esta noche. Lo he estado queriendo cada vez que te veía durante la semana pasada. ¿No es hora de que me des lo que yo quiero, _cher? _

Le soltó la mano y tomó la cara. Kia se dio cuenta de que ella también había deseado esto durante tanto tiempo. Se estiró, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo, poniéndose de puntillas para poder llegar a su boca. El beso fue suave al principio, luego sus manos se apretaron alrededor de ella y la besó con pasión. La sensación de sus labios era increíble. Abrió la boca instintivamente, y su lengua se deslizó en el interior caliente. Su cuerpo recordaba como sabía él y reaccionó acercándose, necesitando sentirlo. Una mano fuerte se deslizó hacia abajo desde donde acunaba su rostro, acariciando su garganta, pasando por su hombro, para deslizarse por debajo de la parte posterior de seda bajo el vestido y adaptándose a los centímetros de piel desnuda de la curva de su trasero. Por un momento, se quedó allí, y luego la atrajo hacia él, profundizando el beso. Movió sus manos a sus hombros anchos, y ella se aferró a él, tirando de él más de cerca.

Él la cogió por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza contra él, y retrocedió hacia el sofá todavía en sus brazos. Se hundió en los cojines, la arrastró, no dejando ir su boca, su lengua acariciando sus labios, su paladar, deslizando su lengua eróticamente contra la suya, mientras sus manos se deslizaron sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda, luego pasó rozando sus pechos cubiertos de seda, dejando rastros de fuego. No era suficiente, ella se retorció contra él, necesitando estar más cerca, y él se rio suavemente contra su boca. El sonido la trajo de nuevo al presente, y se apartó un poco para mirarlo. Él extendió la mano y acarició con un dedo el escote de su vestido. Era tan pecaminosamente erótico, sus dedos oscuros, largos acariciando su piel pálida. Mientras miraba, él se deslizó en el interior y ahuecó su pecho pequeño en su palma. Kia se quedó sin aliento mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar sobre el pezón hinchado. La sensación era exquisita, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra los cojines.

—Quiero saborearte aquí, _cher, — _murmuró él, su pulgar acaricio el pico.—Quiero ver si sabes tan dulce como lo recuerdo.

No había manera de que fuera a objetar. Su otra mano se fue a la parte de atrás de su cuello, donde el desabrocho el vestido. Kia era incapaz de moverse mientras se deslizaba el material de sus pechos. Llamaron a la puerta, y ella aprovechó el ruido intrusivo. Ichigo maldijo entre dientes.

—Espera un momento—, gritó, y su tono de voz no era para ser desobedecido. Él actuó inmediatamente, arrancando el corpiño de su vestido y el sistema de cierre. Kia estaba aturdida cuando él la levantó de su regazo y la puso en el sofá. Él se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta un poco.

— ¿Sí?

Kia oyó un murmullo de conversación, pero ella estaba más allá de ser capaz de entender las palabras. Echándose un vistazo vio sus pezones claramente visible bajo la fina seda, y se cruzó de brazos. Casi había controlado su respiración de nuevo en el momento en el que Ichigo volvió. Se puso de pie, mirando hacia abajo a su expresión un poco triste en sus ojos.

—Desafortunadamente, tenemos que volver a la fiesta. Tengo que dar un discurso.

—Oh. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te lo dije, esto es para caridad y la mayoría de la gente que está aquí esta noche han hecho su donativo. Tengo que decirles en lo que se va a gastar. Pero vamos a continuar con nuestra conversación... más tarde.

— ¿Si?

—Oh sí, Kia.

Una ola de calor se apoderó de ella ante sus palabras. Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, miró hacia abajo sus pezones estaban presionados aún contra el vestido, no podía salir así.

—Creo que voy a esperar aquí un minuto—, dijo Kia.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Ichigo le miraba sus pechos, deteniéndose en los picos tensos empujando insistentemente contra el material. Estaba segura de que iba a besarla otra vez, y ella casi se tambaleó hacia él. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla, y luego se alejó.

Ichigo se detuvo en la puerta.

—Nos vemos afuera.

Kia asintió con la cabeza, y él se fue. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y luego volvió a sentarse en el sofá, sus piernas ya no eran capaces de soportarle. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra los cojines, y su mano casi sin pensar tocó ligeramente el oleaje sensible de sus pechos. Por un momento, ella se permitió imaginar la mano de Ichigo donde se posaba la suya, ella se estremeció ante la sensación. Obviamente, él dijo que quería que continuaran más tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

Cerrando los ojos, Kia reconoció finalmente que lo deseaba desesperadamente. Oh, no se hacía ilusiones de que iban a tener un fueron felices para siempre, y en cierto modo, este pensamiento la consolaba. No creía en el vivieron felices y comieron perdices, sin embargo, ¿debía privarse de esto? Después de todo, no era como si fuera la primera vez. No iba a hacer nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Su mente se inundó con recuerdos de aquella noche, la sensación de él sobre ella, de él dentro de ella. Se excitó; esto no iba a hacerle ningún bien. Y no quería perderse el discurso de Ichigo - nunca había conocido a nadie que pronunciara discursos antes.

Cuando entró en el salón de baile, la banda estaba en silencio y la atención de todos estaba enfocada en un podio elevado al final de la habitación. Mientras pasaba desapercibida por la multitud, hubo unos aplausos discretos, e Ichigo tomó su lugar detrás del micrófono.

Le estaba resultando difícil creer que lo hubiera estado besando sólo cinco minutos antes. No era sólo su aspecto; tenía una presencia que hacía que todos estuvieran atentos a cada una de sus palabras. Él echó un vistazo de un extremo a otro y capturó la mirada de ella, manteniéndola por un momento.

—Antes de continuar con mi discurso— habló por el micrófono, —Quiero hacer un anuncio muy especial. Hace poco, le pedí a alguien que se casara conmigo, y aceptó. Así que me gustaría presentarles a mi prometida, Rukia Kuchiki. — Hizo una pausa y le tendió una mano. Todos los ojos en el salón se volvieron hacia ella. Kia quería que la tierra la tragara, pero se obligó a sí misma a caminar lentamente hacia adelante y tomar la mano de Ichigo. Ella la estrechó firmemente con su propia mano y observó su destello de sorpresa. Él la instó a subir al podio, y Kia se paró a su lado. La sala estalló en aplausos y gritos de felicitación. Ella notó la cara de preocupación de Yoruichi y la expresión glacial de Renji.

Ichigo había continuado con su discurso, pero todavía sostenía su mano, y ella permaneció firme a su lado. No se enteró mucho de lo que estaba diciendo, sólo escuchaba su voz, dejando que acariciara sus oídos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba dando las gracias a todos por sus donaciones a la organización benéfica que apoyaba, y finalmente, se había terminado, y él se retiró con otra ronda entusiasta de aplausos.

Ella avanzó de forma automática, pero fueron rodeados por grupos de personas que los felicitaban, deseando estrechar la mano de él y besarla a ella en la mejilla. Se sentía como un absoluto fraude, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se escabulló lejos; de todos formas, era a Ichigo a quien querían todos.

—He estado intentando hablar contigo durante toda la noche.

Kia se volvió al oír una voz familiar detrás de ella. Ella sonrió distraídamente a Renji.

—Lo siento, pero todo esto ha sido una locura. ¿Está todo bien en los establos? ¿Dónde está Rangiku?

—Rangiku está bien. Yo te quería hablar sobre tu novio, o debería decir, tu prometido. Hay cosas que necesitas saber.

— ¿Sobre Ichigo?—Kia le preguntó con cautela. — ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Hice una búsqueda en Internet. Me tomó un poco de trabajo, pero hay un montón de cosas acerca de sus aristocráticos parientes italianos. Si investigas lo suficientemente a fondo... —Hizo una pausa.

—Sigue, Renji. ¿Qué es lo que crees que tengo que saber?

—Ha estado en prisión, Kia.

Kia se quedó helada. Miró hacia donde todavía estaba Ichigo entre una multitud de personas. Él captó su mirada, y le dió una cálida sonrisa.

—Eso no es posible—, dijo Kia.

—Es verdad, Kia. Mató a un hombre.

Una oleada de náuseas la invadió, y extendió una mano hacia la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Cuando ella no respondió, tomó una copa de champán de un camarero que pasaba y se la entregó. —Bebe esto, Kia.

Lo tomó sin pensar y se lo bebió. Volviendo la mirada hacia Ichigo, se dió cuenta de que la estaba mirando, sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos mirando de ella a Renji con una señal de desconfianza oculta en sus profundidades.

—Kia— la voz de Renji atrajo a su atención de nuevo hacia él. —Lo siento, tal vez no debería haber sacado el tema esta noche, pero pensé que deberías saberlo.

—No, por supuesto que tenías que decírmelo. Mira, Renji, realmente yo necesito hablar con alguien, ¿de acuerdo? Te veré más tarde.

Renji obviamente quería decir algo más, pero Kia estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación buscando a alguien. Finalmente lo localizó, permanecía al margen, y también miraba a Ichigo; ella fue a toda prisa hacia él.

— ¿Sr. Ayasegawa?

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—Llámame Yumichika. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Yumichika, ¿Estuvo Ichigo en la cárcel?—No había tiempo para sutilezas. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

La mirada de Yumichika se desvió hacia algún lugar por encima de su hombro. Ella miró a su alrededor y no se sorprendió de ver que Ichigo todavía la observaba.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo—, dijo Yumichika. —Y esto es algo sobre lo que deberías hablar con Ichigo.

—Sólo dime.

Los ojos de Yumichika se abrieron ante su vehemencia.

—Necesito saberlo—, dijo.

Él volvió a mirar a Ichigo, pero finalmente asintió.

— Sí.

Kia lo asimiló.

—Yo no quería creerlo. Pensé que debería haber algún error. Oh, yo sabía que tenía mis dudas acerca de lo que era, lo que hizo, pero yo realmente, realmente pensé que estaba equivocada.

—Kia, querida, no es tan malo como piensas, solo pregúntale a Ichigo.

Kia lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

— Está mal. Es horrible. Él es un criminal.

Una máscara distante se apoderó de la cara de Yumichika.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, te sugiero que hables con Ichigo.

Kia lo vio alejarse, con los hombros rígidos. Se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo. La única cosa que era sólida y real era el frío y duro nudo alojado en su estómago. No podía soportarlo. ¿En qué se había metido? Toda su infancia había estado contaminada con la sombra de lo que era su padre y de la forma en la que había vivido. Había arruinado la vida de su madre, y Kia había jurado que nunca tendría nada que ver con cualquier persona involucrada en un crimen.

Ella se detuvo en seco. _Espera un momento, _pensó. _Yo no tengo nada que ver con Ichigo. _Miró fijamente el anillo de su dedo. Fue una farsa, al igual que toda su relación; no era real. Esta noche, había empezado a sentir algo por Ichigo Kurosaki, comenzó a creer que él era un buen hombre. Más farsa.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Ichigo pareció notar que algo andaba mal y miró hacia ella. Levantó una mano y Kia rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero por el rabillo del ojo lo vio avanzar hacia ella. Se obligó a ponerse derecha.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Él puso una mano sobre su hombro, y ella se apartó. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Me acabo de enterar de que has estado en la cárcel.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil al instante. Ella lo observó mientras que mentalmente se apartaba de ella, sus ojos se enfriaron hasta que contuvieron toda la cordialidad del hielo polar.

— ¿Y?

— ¿No vas a negarlo?

— ¿Por qué debería negarlo?, es un tema de interés público.

— ¿Es verdad, entonces?— Odiaba la desesperación en su voz, pero necesitaba que él le dijera que todo era un error.

— ¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?

Comenzó a apartarse de ella, y Kia se dio cuenta de que iba a dejarla, sin ninguna explicación, sin nada. Estirando la mano, le agarró el brazo para detenerlo. Bajó su mirada de ojos fríos hacia su brazo, y le apartó la mano.

—No puedes irte —, dijo.

— ¡Mírame!

Y Kia lo hizo. Observó cómo se apartaba de ella y se iba. Por un momento, ella permaneció de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

Él la asustaba cuando tenía ese estado de ánimo. Estaba tan frío. O tal vez el descubrir que había pasado la última semana en compañía de un ex convicto era lo que la había asustado. Ichigo era capaz de tomar la vida de otro hombre. Le había quitado la vida a otro hombre, y no lo había negado. Era rico, generoso con su dinero, y ella no tenía ni idea de dónde venía ese dinero. Hasta donde ella sabía, había sido pobre de niño. ¿Que había cambiado ¿de dónde venía su riqueza? Las preguntas atosigaban su mente. _Mira a las personas que él conoce. Obviamente, tiene alguna clase de pasado turbio. _Toda ella luchaba contra el conocimiento. No podía estar tan equivocada. Si solamente hablara con ella. Confiara en ella.

Ella lo siguió de nuevo a la salita donde anteriormente habían tomado café.

—No puedes hacer esto—, dijo ella, cerrando de un portazo la puerta detrás de ella.

Ichigo ya se estaba sirviendo una copa.

— ¿Hacer qué?— Levantó el decantador hacia ella preguntando y ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Te asusta hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas?— le preguntó. — ¿Perder un poco de control? ¿Darte por vencida y darnos lo que queremos?

Kia tenía la sensación de que la estaba provocando a propósito tratando de desviarla del tema.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello?

Él se tragó la bebida de una sola vez y estrelló el vaso en la bandeja. Kia dio un pequeño salto, pero él solo se sirvió otro trago, dando esta vez sorbos mientras que le echaba un vistazo a ella a través del vaso.

— ¿Sobre qué hay que hablar? Es agua pasada. No tiene nada que ver contigo. — Ella lo miró fijamente y, finalmente, él se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué quieres saber?— Sonaba indiferente.

—Yo sé que tú no habrías hecho nada malo.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabes—, él la interrumpió-. —De lo contrario, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Él dejó el vaso, suavemente esta vez, y se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Por primera vez desde que ella entró en la habitación, se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso. Una aguda punzada de alarma se le clavó en el estómago. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

— ¿Asustada? Completamente sola con un asesino convicto — Levantando una mano, él acarició lentamente la suave piel de su hombro. Sus dedos vagaron hacia abajo hasta que su palma abierta descansó sobre el lugar donde su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho. —Tu corazón late aceleradamente, _cher. _

Al sentir su mano cálida, una oleada de deseo se apoderó de ella. Dando un paso atrás, ella movió su mano. Él la dejó caer a su lado y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Él tenía el control, pero ella podía sentir todavía el destello de rabia detrás de su inescrutable mirada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

Ella estaba desconcertada por el giro que había tomado este encuentro. Había ido hasta allí preparada para enfrentarse a él, para hacer que él le dijera lo que había pasado, dispuesta a dejarle que explicara, deseando que lo explicara todo poco a poco. En cambio, él la estaba mirando fijamente con aversión, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, como si hubiera cometido algún delito. De repente, se sintió insegura. Le dio vueltas al enfrentamiento en su mente. ¿Estaba siendo irrazonable? ¿Por qué no podía él simplemente decirle que todo fue un error?

— ¿Estoy enfadado contigo?— Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. —¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Su voz era un ronroneo suave que le estremeció la espina dorsal.

—Por favor, Ichigo...

— ¿Por favor qué?—Él dio un paso hacia ella, y Kia no pudo evitar alejarse. Tropezó con la pared. —Estoy más que feliz de tratar de complacerte. — Levantó una mano y se la pasó por un lado de su cara.

—Para, Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué? Es lo que ambos queremos.

Él retrocedió por un momento, y Kia suspiro de alivio, pero entonces se quitó la chaqueta, encogiéndose de hombros, la arrojó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se aflojó la corbata, se liberó de sus gemelos, y se los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y se enrolló las mangas de su camisa sobre sus fuertes y bronceados antebrazos. Kia observaba, incapaz de moverse. Ichigo se volvió hacia ella, la estudió por un momento, y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la pared a cada lado de ella.

—Sabes, — él susurró, inclinándose tan cerca que ella podía sentir su cálida respiración contra su mejilla, —algunas mujeres disfrutarían de estar con un hombre como yo. —

— ¿Un hombre como tú?—preguntó Kia débilmente.

—Un ex-convicto. Un hombre que perciben como peligroso... —. Él hizo una pausa, inclinando su cuerpo incluso más cerca, así que ella podía oler el whisky que había bebido mezclado con el intenso y exótico olor de su loción para después del afeitado. —Un asesino.

Kia se estremeció con la palabra. Ella lo empujó, y él cedió fácilmente. Se enderezó y la miró con los ojos entornados.

— ¿No? ¿La idea no te calienta?

Él se apartó de ella, caminó hacia el lugar donde había dejado su vaso y tomó un sorbo. Kia no podía moverse. Sus piernas temblaban. Estaba convencida de que había ido a besarla y no podía creer lo mucho que lo ansiaba. Incluso diciendo aquellas cosas horribles, ella todavía lo deseaba.

—Esta es tu oportunidad de huir, Kia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a mi padre?

Ichigo se rió en voz baja.

— ¿Ahora quién está tratando de cambiar de tema?

— ¿Por qué?

Ichigo volvió a ella, moviéndose con la elegancia de un depredador, y ella se obligó a no moverse. Sus ojos hicieron un escrutinio sin prisas de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la presión de sus pequeños pechos y en la esbelta curva de sus caderas y cintura. Se sentía casi como una caricia, y sus pezones respondieron, tensándose y empujando contra la seda de su vestido. Él sonrió, una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en el vacío de sus fríos ojos cafés.

— Acordamos olvidar a tu padre esta noche, recuérdalo, — murmuró él, estirando el brazo para pasar su largo y elegante dedo por el corpiño. — ¿Por qué no nos besamos y hacemos las paces, ¿eh?

Ella se estremeció con la caricia y trató de concentrarse.

—Ahora eres tú el que trata de cambiar de tema. Tú no me deseas — tú solo quieres no contestar a mis preguntas.

Él levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

— Kia, mi amor, te he deseado casi desde el momento en que te vi. Y tenerte no disminuyó este sentimiento en absoluto. — Él la contempló durante un buen rato. Kia pensó que iba a gritar mientras la tensión aumentaba entre ellos.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me haces?— le preguntó él finalmente. Cogió la mano de ella que colgaba fláccidamente a su lado, la trajo hacia él empujándola contra la parte delantera de su cuerpo y tirando de esta hacia abajo hasta que Kia pudo sentir la dureza de él que presionaba contra la suavidad de sus pantalones. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de él casi por reflejo, y él gimió. Ella levantó la vista hacia su cara involuntariamente; sus ojos estaban cerrados, la piel tensa sobre sus pómulos, su boca un corte salvaje. Él soltó el agarre de su mano y se acercó a ella. La espalda de Kia estaba en la pared, y podía sentir la aspereza del papel contra su piel desnuda.

La cara de él se acercó más. Ella sabía que iba a besarla, y permitió que ocurriera. Ella esperaba que fuera duro, pero el beso contra sus labios cerrados fue sorprendentemente tierno.

—Ábrete para mí, _mon cher, — _le dijo, y entonces suavemente abrió sus labios a la fuerza y se deslizó en el calor húmedo de su boca, así que ella pudo probar el whisky contra su lengua. Cada uno de sus movimientos era lento, controlado y orquestado. Su boca sobre la suya, sus manos apareciendo entre ellos, deslizándose sobre la seda que cubría sus sensibles pechos, haciendo una pausa en sus pezones erectos, frotando después las puntas suavemente, una y otra vez, hasta que sus rodillas se debilitaron, y un calor húmedo se acumuló en la unión de sus muslos. Ella empujó sus caderas hacia delante, sintiendo la dura longitud de su erección contra su vientre, se frotó contra él, empujando sus manos, desesperada por aumentar la presión. Su boca se apartó suavemente, y él se rio en voz baja.

—Eres tan receptiva, _cher. _

Kia sabía que algo no estaba bien. Él parecía tan indiferente, sin embargo, ella no podía controlar su cuerpo. Ella quería esto demasiado, se dio cuenta de que lo había estado deseando durante días. La mano de él se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, ahuecando la palma entre sus muslos, amontonando el material de su vestido hasta que sintió el calor de su mano contra su piel desnuda. Ella se quedó inmóvil al instante, como un animal atrapado, su corazón latía dentro de su pecho, haciéndose eco de las pulsaciones entre sus muslos. Su dedo se deslizó bajo el encaje de sus bragas, se flexionó contra ella, acariciándola, y ella se retorció contra él.

Él la mantuvo inmóvil con el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella, y ella se sintió tratando de alcanzar aquella liberación que sabía que él podía darle. _Ya faltaba poco_. Pero entonces, él quitó la mano y se alejó. Trató de agarrarlo, y él dio un paso atrás. Él parecía indiferente, mirándola fijamente.

—No—, dijo con una voz suave y sedosa. — Creo que después de todo no tengo ganas de hacer esto.

Kia lo miró fijamente, con la mente en blanco.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente cuando su cerebro poco a poco empezó a funcionar de nuevo.

—Lo deseas, pero tú no me quieres. No soy lo suficientemente bueno. Tú no te puedes obligar a confiar en mí, y encuentro que bajo estas circunstancias, prefiero rechazar lo que tan generosamente me ofreces.

Cogió su chaqueta, metió la corbata en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Kia esperó hasta que oyó el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de él, y entonces, el rígido control de su cuerpo se relajó. Sus piernas se doblaron y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho, trató de darle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder. Había estado tan convencida de estar en lo cierto. ¿Por qué se sentía ahora como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si hubiera herido a Ichigo? ¿Por qué tenía una casi irresistible ansia de correr tras él y pedirle disculpas?

Su cuerpo se moría por él. ¿Era así como su madre se había sentido por su padre, sabiendo que estaba mal, pero queriéndolo desesperadamente? ¿Ansiando su toque incluso después de que él la hubiera humillado deliberadamente?

No quería sentirse así por un hombre, pero sobre todo por alguien del cual no sabía prácticamente nada, o lo que sabía no era nada bueno de todos modos. Un hombre que había estado dispuesto a chantajearla para conseguir lo que quería. Un hombre que no podía negar que había matado a otro hombre, pero que se negaba a contarle las circunstancias. Tenía que huir antes de que estuviera demasiado implicada, antes de que llegara a un punto donde estuviera dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo cerca durante más tiempo.

De alguna forma, tenía que convencerlo para que la dejara ir.

(***)

Ichigo no regresó a la fiesta, ya que no confiaba en que pudiera comportarse de una manera civilizada en esos momentos. En su lugar, se dirigió fuera hacia la noche cálida. La ira había desaparecido de él tan pronto como se había alejado, dejándolo frío, vacío, y curiosamente culpable.

Mierda, era un estúpido.

Había reaccionado exageradamente, y su única excusa era que Kia le había herido. La emoción lo había tomado por sorpresa y él había respondido instintivamente, deseando herirla también, tal vez incluso necesitando saber que tenía el poder de hacerle daño a cambio.

Golpeó su puño en la pared e hizo una mueca de dolor. Desde la traición de Senna hacía tantos años, no había permitido que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Esta era Senna de nuevo, el pasado se repetía. Pero aun cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, sabía que, en realidad, las dos situaciones eran completamente diferentes. Senna no había tenido ninguna razón para no confiar en él. Kia tenía toda la razón.

Su relación con Kia era tan frágil, construida sobre mentiras y traiciones del pasado. ¿Cómo podía esperarse que confiara en él? La confianza se tenía que ganar. Quería regresar para disculparse, pero nunca había sido muy bueno con las disculpas. Y tenía la sensación de que en estos momentos Kia no estaría contenta de verlo.

No, por esta noche, el iría a ahogar sus penas. Después, tenía que pensar en serio y tal vez incluso trabajar en esa disculpa.


	13. Chapter 13

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

—Quería hablar contigo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había sido llevada sola en la limusina. Dos días desde que había visto a Ichigo. O escuchado algo de él. Ahora, Kia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Ichigo entraba en la habitación, tiró la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Estiró sus largas piernas frente a él, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Parecía cansado, pero al menos no parecía enfadado.

Había pensado mucho en los últimos dos días, había llegado a darse cuenta de algo importante. Había llegado a ella lentamente. Al principio, ella había estado demasiado lastimada para pensar con claridad, pero luego había analizado toda la escena. Ichigo era un hombre orgulloso, y ella le había hecho daño por lo que obviamente Ichigo no le tenía confianza. Había arremetido contra ella donde él sabía que ella era vulnerable, y eso era lo que la asustaba más. Si Ichigo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, lo utilizaría en su contra. Su padre había hecho lo mismo con su madre, con su amor por él hasta que su madre se había convertido en una sombra de la mujer que debería haber sido.

En este momento, Ichigo sólo sabía que ella lo quería. Si alguna vez Ichigo tuviera la idea de cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos más allá de la mera lujuria, ella estaba segura de que él no tendría ningún reparo en utilizar eso contra ella también. La idea la había llevado a detenerse, ella sabía que sus sentimientos habían comenzado a profundizarse ese día, junto a su hermano. Y entonces la noche de la fiesta, antes de que todo saliera mal, Kia había visto otro Ichigo, uno que fácilmente podría importarle. No iba a pasar, no si podía evitarlo. Se endurecería.

— ¿Me has oído? He dicho que quiero hablar contigo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos.

—En realidad, — dijo él, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —De alguna manera tengo la impresión de que nunca querrías hablar conmigo otra vez.

—Esperaba que no, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

—Pensé que habías cubierto prácticamente todas las bases con nuestra última conversación. No creo que tenga nada más que añadir. A excepción —él respiró profundo— que yo exageré, y lo siento.

La boca de Kia se abrió.

—Estás diciendo eso es sólo porque estás avergonzado.

Su mirada se desvió hacia ella.

— ¿Avergonzado?— Frunció los labios. —Quizás. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, estos dos días han sido un infierno.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

—He tenido una erección todo el tiempo. La maldita cosa no se va. ¿Quieres ayudar? —le dio una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. —No, creo que no— Ichigo dijo.

Kia no había querido hablar del tema, había decidido que todo el episodio era mejor olvidarlo, pero ahora se encontró con que no podía dejarlo solo.

—No deberías haber hecho eso...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Kia lo miró, y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres decir que te excitas y luego te alejas? — Él la miró pensativamente, como si fuera un insecto bajo el microscopio.

—Tienes razón—, dijo finalmente. —No debería haberlo hecho.

Kia sintió una oleada de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué?

—No, en retrospectiva, debería haberte tomado contra esa pared y hacerte el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportar, entonces te tomaría en la alfombra y en algún otro lugar disponible. —Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y el latido de su corazón traicionero aumento, todo su cuerpo vino a la vida. —Tal vez podríamos corregir eso—, Ichigo dijo en voz baja.

Kia tardó un rato en entenderle.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —dijo ella, pero incluso a sus oídos sonaba ineficaz.

Ichigo se rio en voz baja.

—Probablemente, — dijo Ichigo. —Ahora, si no es sobre el cumplimiento de cada una de mis fantasías sexuales de los dos últimos días, ¿qué podríamos tener que hablar?

—Quiero que me dejes ir.

— ¿Ir a dónde?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Quiero volver a mi casa y a mi trabajo. No quiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo.

—En serio, y yo que pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo y mucho.

Kia lo miró. Era obvio que no la estaba tomando en serio.

—Me voy de todos modos.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a las fotos? No creo que vayas a hacer nada con ellas.

—Tal vez _crees_ _que _no vaya a hacer nada, pero no lo _sabes. _¿Estás realmente dispuesta a correr el riesgo? Lo dijiste muy claro la otra noche que no confías en mí.

De repente, se sintió enojada con él. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado, deteniéndose fuera de su alcance, por si acaso.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a confiar en ti? —Ella rezongo. — ¿Qué has hecho para ganar mi confianza? Te acostaste conmigo, entonces me chantajeaste para que me quedase aquí. Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a mi padre, pero no me dices por qué. Me entero de que has estado en la cárcel, pero te niegas a hablar de ello. Tú... —hizo una pausa y luego se obligó a seguir adelante, —... me haces que te desee y, después, te alejas como si no te importara en absoluto. — Para su consternación, podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ichigo la estaba mirando con algo imposible de identificar en sus ojos. Extendió una mano hacia ella, y ella dio un paso atrás rápidamente.

_—Cher—, _murmuró, —No llores. No valgo la pena.

—Lo sé— le espetó ella. —Y no estoy llorando por ti. Sólo quiero ir a mi casa. Seguir adelante con mi vida. — Se limpió la cara con la mano y volvió a su asiento. Se sentó y tiró de sus rodillas hasta el pecho, apoyó la cabeza en su rodilla.

Ichigo se levantó y fue a la barra, sirviendo a ambos una bebida sin preguntarle si quería una. Le entregó una copa, y lo puso sobre la mesa junto a ella sin beber.

Se puso de pie a lado de ella, bebiendo su propia bebida, obviamente pensando qué hacer. Se dio cuenta de que lo había desconcertado de alguna manera. Entonces se le ocurrió: El señor rudo ex convicto no podía soportar ver llorar a una mujer. Casi sonrió. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se aprovéchese de tal cosa, bueno, todavía no, de todos modos.

—Quédate una semana. Entonces te podrás ir.

— ¿Qué?

—Una semana—, dijo. —Si esto funciona, tu padre probablemente aparecerá más tarde o más temprano. Debe haber visto los periódicos después de la fiesta. Nuestro compromiso es de conocimiento común.

Se sentó por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior, luego extendió la mano y cogió su vaso, bebiendo el líquido.

— ¿Por qué no me puedes decir por qué quieres encontrarlo?

—Es personal, _cher. _Pero puedo prometer que lo que suceda entre tú padre y yo será dentro de la ley.

— ¿De verdad?

Se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Lo prometo.

Lo extraño era que ella le creyó. Podría seguir hablando de cómo ella no confiaba en él, pero estaba equivocada. Todo lo que había hecho y lo poco que realmente sabía acerca de su pasado, creía en que Ichigo Kurosaki era un hombre de honor. Salvo en lo que a ella se refería, pero presumiblemente tenía sus razones. Y es de suponer, que esas razones estaban relacionadas con su padre.

—Te mentí— Dijo Kia.

Ichigo la miró, frunciendo el ceño formando arrugas en su apuesto rostro.

— ¿En qué?

—Cuando te dije que yo quería a mi padre. Mentí. Lo odio.

— ¿Por qué, _cher?—_Su voz era casi amable.

Kia pensó por un momento, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Había sido una niña cuando su padre se había ido, y ella había pasado gran parte de su tiempo lejos en el internado, un hecho que empezaba a creer que su madre lo hizo para de alguna manera protegerla. Su padre nunca quiso alejarla, pero era en lo único que su madre había insistido. Le había dicho al padre de Kia que si ella asistía a una prestigiosa escuela permitiría a Kia mezclarse con una clase de gente mejor. Su padre había sido un snob, había venido de una familia pobre, y había estado tan orgulloso de su bien educada esposa e hija. Había sido el argumento que le había convencido. Su madre conocía a su padre, obviamente, muy bien. Pero aunque estuvo fuera durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Kia aun así había sido consciente de la clase de hombre que era su padre.

—Mi padre era un hombre violento.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Él abusó de ti?

—No. Nunca me ha tocado. —Ella sonrió. —Probablemente sabía que le devolvería el puñetazo de vuelta, pero solía golpear a mi madre. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Mi madre lo amaba y él lo utilizó en su contra. Hacía lo que quería, tuvo otras mujeres, la dejaba durante meses y luego volvía como si nada hubiera pasado. Y mi madre lo recibía y lo trataba como a un héroe. Era un hijo de puta.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Kia?

—Así que te ayudaré. No sé por qué lo quieres encontrar o lo que le vas a hacer, pero confío en que será justo y legal. Tengo algo que puedes usar. — Kia se levantó y fue a su cuarto, recupero el paquete de cartas de su bolso. Ichigo estaba sentado de nuevo, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero levantó la vista cuando ella se paró frente a él. Le entregó las cartas.

— ¿Qué son estas cartas?—Le preguntó.

—Los encontré cuando estaba revisando los papeles de mi madre. Son cartas de mi padre.

La emoción brilló en sus ojos antes de que él la borrara.

—No te hagas ilusiones—, dijo Kia. —Ninguna de ellos son recientes. Creo que la última fue fechada hace unos nueve años. Pero puede ser que te dé una idea de dónde está.

Se sentó y observó a Ichigo revisando los sobres, selecciono la última carta. Una expresión de desconcierto se formó en su rostro mientras leía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Levantó la vista de la carta.

—Él escribe como si pensara volver, o al menos como si esperara que tu madre se uniera a él.

—Hmm, mi madre siempre juró que nunca la dejaría para siempre. Decía que él tuvo que irse, que alguien estaba detrás de él, pero que no sería permanente. Pensé que se estaba engañando a sí misma, como lo había hecho toda su vida, pero tal vez me equivoqué. Algo le ocurrió. Fuiste tú, ¿no es así?

Su expresión era cautelosa.

— ¿Qué era yo?

—La persona que estaba detrás de él. Eras tú en ese entonces.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo quedarme con esto?— dijo, mirando a las cartas.

Asintió.

— ¿Van a ayudar?

—No lo sé, pero voy a dejar que Shinji las vea mañana. Voy a llamarlo ahora, —. Se puso de pie, excitado, y le sonrió a Kia.

—Gracias, _cher. _Voy a intentar que no te arrepientas de esto.

Desapareció en su oficina, y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba buscando a su padre después de todos esos años? Debió de ser poco después de que fuera liberado de la prisión. ¿Qué sabía que había asustado a su padre tan tanto para huir y no volver nunca más?

¿Y estaba Ichigo buscándolo ahora por las mismas razones que aquel entonces? ¿Y cuáles eran esas razones? Las preguntas le daban vueltas a su cabeza sin respuestas. Deseaba que él le dijera por qué quería encontrar a su padre. Ella sospechaba que todo pondría en su lugar, aunque sólo tuviera esa pieza del rompecabezas.

Al verlo otra vez había una cosa clara, incluso después de su comportamiento de la otra noche, ella todavía lo quería. Aunque nunca podría haber nada a largo plazo entre ellos. Por alguna razón, Ichigo odiaba a su padre, y él nunca confiaría en ella. Además, Kia no quería ese tipo de vida: Tenía a Unohana, tenía a Sora, y tenía su carrera. No necesitaba nada más, pero la idea de no sentir otra vez a Ichigo la hacía sentir como que algo punzante le atravesaba el corazón. El saber qué iba a estar ahí fuera en el mundo, pero no con ella, tal vez con alguna otra mujer, arañaba sus entrañas, y sabía que si le diera la oportunidad de tenerlo, sólo una vez más, ella lo tomaría.

Entonces correría tan rápido como pudiera en la dirección opuesta.

(***)

Ichigo estudió el informe. Leyó las palabras, y volvió a leer.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto es correcto?

—Oh, sí—, dijo Shinji. —Una vez que supimos dónde centrar la búsqueda, fue fácil.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo este tiempo.

Era extraño, finalmente había estado a punto de dejar el pasado atrás, dispuesto a olvidar al padre de Kia, mientras Byakuya Kuchiki se mantuviera alejados de ellos, Ichigo renunciaría a sus planes de venganza. Había llegado a esa decisión en los dos días que se había apartado de ella, si su padre nunca aparecía, él dejaría las cosas así. Pero esto lo cambiaba todo. Alzó la vista para encontrar Shinji aún de pie.

—Gracias, Shinji, — dijo.

¿Qué le diría a Rukia? ¿Que había encontrado a su padre? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar a esta noticia? Estuvo sentado mirando al vacío durante largos minutos. La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, y era una sensación completamente nueva para él. Durante los dos últimos días, se había forzado a sí mismo a pensar cuidadosamente acerca de sus sentimientos por ella. La quería, pero admitió que era más que eso.

Durante mucho tiempo, su vida parecía vacía, esto ahora había cambiado y se lo debía a Kia. Por primera vez en años, Ichigo estaba empezando a pensar que podía haber un futuro para él, no estar solo, pero estaba seguro de que Kia no vería las cosas del mismo modo. Casi sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero no del todo. El hecho era que él sabía que una vez le dijera la noticia, ella estaría fuera de su vida para siempre.

No había manera de que usara esas fotos para mantenerla con él. Él no se lo había dicho, pero había destruido la película original, y las fotos que había tomado de ella, la noche después de que fueran a ver a su hermano pequeño. Todas, excepto la que él llevaba consigo. La había mantenido por qué, tenía la sensación de que si salían las cosas mal, entonces esa foto sería lo único que le quedara de ella.

Él era consciente de que ella todavía lo quería, o lo era hasta que había sacado ese truco de la otra noche. Pero ella había huido asustada, y era lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que no se trataba sólo de él. Crecer con Byakuya Kuchiki como padre hacia muy poco probable que existiera amor en esa familia.

Recordó lo que Kia había dicho sobre su madre, como su padre le había hecho la vida miserable, y su odio por Byakuya Kuchiki subió una vez más. Incluso ahora, el hombre parecía decidido a arruinar la vida de Ichigo.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de conseguir a Rukia, y su único punto fuerte era el hecho de que ella todavía lo quería. Tendría que trabajar en eso, tendría que seducirla para que ella no pudiera pensar en dejarlo, y para eso necesitaba tiempo a solas con ella. Una vez que la tuviera lejos de las distracciones, estaba seguro de convencerla para que lo intentaran, para otra oportunidad.

Él se quedó mirando el informe de nuevo. El nombre Byakuya Kuchiki resaltaba, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea de cómo lograr ese objetivo. Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono.


	14. Chapter 14

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

Ichigo maldijo en voz baja, y Kia levantó la vista de su café.

Era domingo por la mañana, e Ichigo estaba vestido de manera informal con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de lino color crema. Se veía espectacular como siempre, y sintió el aleteo ya familiar de deseo en su bajo vientre. Ichigo había sido un caballero absoluto desde la otra noche. Era increíble, su decisión de ceder a sus malvadas intenciones y tener una última aventura había chocado de frente con su forma de actuar de perfecto caballero. Todavía sentía cuando la miraba fijamente, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella en absoluto. No, estaba claro que si ella lo deseaba, tendría que seducirle. Y la semana que Ichigo le había pedido estaba por acabar. Mirando la mesa, se preguntó si tenía la fuerza para lanzarse a él y después retirarse. Pero tal vez ahora no era el momento adecuado.

Ichigo estaba de pie junto a la puerta leyendo la primera página de un periódico que la señora Hana, el ama de llaves, le acababa de entregar, con el ceño fruncido como si algo le hubiera disgustado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Bueno, queríamos publicidad, simplemente no de este tipo. Me esperaba una mención en las columnas de chismes, un reportaje en la revista. Lo siento, Kia.

Una punzada de inquietud se le clavó en el estómago.

— ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo atravesó la habitación, movió su café, y colocó el periódico sobre la mesa, delante de ella. Kia miró de mala gana. Entonces lo miró fijamente. Eso no podía estar en la primera página de un diario de circulación nacional el domingo, ¿verdad? Sabía que era una ilusión. Eran sin duda ella e Ichigo, todos vestidos con sus mejores galas de la fiesta y bastante bien. Se quedó mirando la fotografía de nuevo, pero sólo para posponer la lectura de las palabras. Sólo esperaba que no hubieran descubierto los antecedentes penales de Ichigo. ¿Qué pasa si ellos habían escrito acerca de su pasado, su tiempo en la cárcel? Por último, cuando no podía posponerlo ya, sus ojos recorrieron el titular:

_El multimillonario Ichigo Kurosaki anuncia compromiso con la Hija del Jefe del Crimen_

Tragó saliva, sintiendo una repentina oleada de náuseas, luego cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿Era la hija del Jefe del crimen? ¿Era ella de la que estaban hablando? Ella abrió los ojos y se obligó a leer el artículo.

—No lo entiendo—, dijo. Sabía que su padre no era un hombre bueno, ¿pero que era un jefe del crimen no era poco exagerado?

Ichigo se sentó a su lado. La tomó de la mano.

—No es tan malo, _cher. _

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero esto no puede ser verdad. No pueden publicar esto. Tienes que hacer que se retracten, Ichigo.

Kia lo miró como si pudiera ayudarla y tenía una expresión curiosa, casi culpable en sus ojos que ella no entendía. Se volvió hacia el artículo y se obligó a releer con cuidado. Era horrible, esto hablaba de su padre, decía que tenía un expediente, había estado en la cárcel. Ella realmente no lo sabía. Había pensado que su padre era un ladrón de poca monta, pero esto era como ser comparado con el padrino.

Pero en algún lugar dentro de ella, sabía que era cierto, reconoció ahora que su madre la había protegido de muchos de los aspectos más oscuros de su vida. Todo era tan manifiestamente claro, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan ciega.

Ichigo la estaba observando de cerca.

— ¿Realmente no lo sabías?

—Por supuesto que sabía que era un ladrón, — murmuró. —Solo no todo.

—Entonces, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué lo lamentas? No has hecho nada malo.

Se volvió hacia el artículo y termino de leer. Decía que su padre había desaparecido poco después de que una orden para su arresto fuera emitida, debido a que la información relativa a sus crímenes fuera enviada de forma anónima a la policía. Ella no lo podía creer.

— ¿A dónde crees que ha ido?—le preguntó a Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué crees que él se fue?

—Supuse que se había aburrido de la vida familiar y nos dejó. Parecía hacerlo a intervalos regulares de todos modos, sólo que esta vez no volvió.

Ichigo le trajo una taza de café y se sentó a su lado. Kia esperó ver la ira y el resentimiento que Ichigo debía estar sintiendo. Después de la forma en que Ichigo había reaccionado cuando Kia menciono los antecedentes penales de él, ella esperaba que él estuviera furioso por esto. Pero Ichigo no mostro nada en su expresión, como si se estuviera escondiendo su reacción. Bebió un sorbo de café, tratando de pensar el significado de todo esto, qué efecto tendría sobre ellos. No mencionaron a Ichigo, pero sólo podría ser una cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo saliera.

— ¿Quieres llamar a casa, _cher? _

La pregunta de Ichigo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y ella levantó la mirada y lo encontró sentado aun observándola atentamente.

— ¿Perdón? —Kia preguntó.

— ¿Te gustaría llamar a tu ama de llaves, y advertirles acerca de esto? ¿Para qué se asegure de que tu hermano no lo vea?

—Oh, Dios mío, sí. Nunca pensé en eso. — Pero Kia no se movió.

El teléfono sonó e Ichigo contesto y dijo algo antes de colgar.

—La prensa quiere un comunicado. — Él la miró pensativamente y luego pareció tomar una decisión. —Creo que sería mejor si te vas por un tiempo.

El corazón de Kia se paró por supuesto Ichigo querría distanciarse de ella. No había nada despectivo sobre él en este artículo, pero alguien tenía que moverse. La odiaría por humillarlo públicamente por que era su culpa. Ella era una mala noticia.

Había estado pensando en apartarse de todos modos. No había manera de que Ichigo en realidad usara esas fotos en su contra, y ella había decidido que tenía que irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ella se hundió aún más. Pero su petición de que se fuera la había lastimado.

Kia parpadeó y se quedó mirando el papel, fingiendo leer, para controlarse antes de enfrentarse a él. Por fin, encontró la fuerza para mirarlo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se centraron en ella. No parecía especialmente molesto por todo esto, pero sabía que a diferencia de ella, Ichigo era excepcionalmente bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento—, dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué, _cher?—_Su voz era suave, nunca había oído ese tono antes. No ayudó el tenue control que tenía sobre sus emociones. Kia se mordió el labio para detener el temblor.

—Por conseguir esta publicidad negativa—, dijo. —Voy a empacar y salir de aquí. Voy a ir a casa. Puedes dar a conocer en una declaración que nos hemos separado.

— ¿Y cómo me dejaría eso? Dejado por mi novia por un poco de mala publicidad, no hay nada que hable mal de ti. — Él habló muy bajo. —No hay absolutamente nada malo de ti ahí, Kia, sólo de tu padre.

—Lo sé, pero se verán obligados a investigar más profundo. Van a averiguar sobre ti.

— ¿De mí?

—Acerca de la cárcel.

Ichigo la miró con curiosidad, como si no se estaba comportando como se esperaba.

—Mi tiempo en la cárcel es un asunto de interés. No es un secreto.

—Sí, pero no lo es en las primeras páginas todavía.

Ichigo sonrió.

— No te preocupes por mí. Pero es necesario que nos vayamos hasta que todo esto se calme, que será, con el tiempo. Tengo el lugar perfecto para nosotros.

Kia sintió un extraño cambio de ánimo.

— ¿Nosotros?

—Por supuesto. —Ichigo le lanzó una mirada que ella no acababa de entender. —Después de todo, no quieres que descubran a este bastardo sin corazón, ¿verdad? No, definitivamente creo que lo mejor será si nos vamos juntos. Voy a llevar a mi hermosa e inocente novia lejos de la prensa sensacionalista. Incluso puedo salir de esto como un héroe.

Kia sintió que le faltaba algo.

— ¿Por qué no estás más molesto por esto?

—He vivido con la prensa desde hace años y la verdad, a diferencia de ti, realmente no me importa lo que la gente que no conozco piense de mí.

Kia parpadeó. Todo esto iba demasiado rápido. Ichigo no la quería fuera de su vida. ¿Quería que se fueran juntos?

—No puedo dejar a Sora y Unohana para hacer frente a esto solos.

—Voy a enviar a Shinji. Él puede asegurarse de que estén bien, y si algún periodista aparece siempre puede llevarlos a mi casa por unos días. Seguro que se asegurara de que nadie les moleste.

—Allí es a donde vamos, ¿a tu casa?

—No. Vamos a ir a una casa que tengo en Italia, es más privado. Les daremos unos días, y todo esto se olvidará, y podremos volver a casa.

—No puedo ir a Italia. No tengo mi pasaporte.

—Shinji se encargara.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tienes todo esto resuelto, ¿no es así?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—La planificación es mi fuerte, _cher. _Sólo déjamelo a mí. Ahora, toma tu café, que voy a organizar todo. Voy a estar en la oficina. —Se agachó y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

¿Por qué Ichigo estaba tomándolo tan bien? Kia esperaba que estuviera furioso. Entonces la verdad de la situación la golpeó. Se iba a Italia con Ichigo. No lo podía creer. Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, se dio cuenta de que había estado aterrada de que realmente pudieran separarse. Esto no solo no la desanimaba, no quería nada permanente incluso si fuera una opción. Pero estar a solas con Ichigo, en Italia, iba más allá de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Terminó su café e hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas. Unohana lo tomó muy bien y dijo que iba a hablar con Sora. Lo único que preocupo a Unohana fue cuando mencionó que iba a ir al extranjero con Ichigo, pero Kia logró poner su mente en reposo. También llamó a Rangiku, quien estaba rebosante de emoción.

— ¿Sabías todo esto de mi padre?—preguntó Kia.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, solo que nunca hablamos de ello porque supuse que era un pésimo tema. Lo siento, Kia, pero no dejes que eso te moleste, no tiene nada que ver contigo y la persona que eres.

—No puedo creer que mi madre me lo ocultara, que me dijera todas esas mentiras.

— ¿No puedes creerlo?—Rangiku no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su incredulidad. —Conociendo a tu madre, me habría resultado extraño si ella te hubiera dicho la verdad. Ya sabes cómo estaba de obsesionada por mantener las apariencias. Probablemente vivía en constante temor de que alguien mencionara a su marido, como el ladrón de bancos.

— ¿Ladrón de bancos?

—Uups. ¿Eso es algo más que no sabías? Honestamente, Kia, a veces pienso que vivió toda su vida con la cabeza en un agujero.

La actitud irreverente de Rangiku hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor, pero también le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que la vida de su madre debió haber sido. Si alguna vez amara a un hombre así, no tendría por qué avergonzarse de nada de lo que él hiciera. Lo cual trajo a Ichigo de vuelta.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió otra taza de café, y luego fue al jardín de la azotea. Ella estaba sentada en su sillón favorito con Kon en su rodilla y tratando de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un lado, estaba devastada, pero por el otro, se sentía casi como un indulto. Había pensado que se había reconciliado con la idea de irse, para no volver a ver Ichigo de nuevo, pero ahora la banda apretada alrededor de su pecho se había aflojado. Sabía que no podía durar para siempre, pero al menos tenía unos días más con él. Y sabía con claridad que iba a hacer la mayor parte de esos días, y noches.


	15. Chapter 15

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

Ichigo se sentó enfrente, mirando a Kia dormir. Ella estaba obviamente emocionalmente agotada, y sabía que iba a tomar ventaja de eso, la iba a tener a sus pies.

Sintió una punzada leve y la reconoció como la culpa, no era una emoción poco común para él en estos días. Trató de quitarse de encima la sensación, después de todo, ¿cómo podía haber sabido el impacto que sería para Kia el artículo de periódico? Pensaba que había hecho un trabajo muy bueno. Él y Shinji habían trabajado en ello, dieron la suficiente información, sin ser demasiado desagradables. Fue cuando vio su cara cuando ella lo leyó cuando comprendió que había cometido un error.

Había calculado mal, nunca se le había ocurrido que ella no estuviera al tanto de todo lo que era su padre. Era inconcebible, a pesar de que había tenido doce años cuando desapareció.

Negó con la cabeza. El daño estaba hecho. No lo había planeado, pero lo utilizaría en su ventaja.

(***)

Kia abrió los ojos para encontrar que Ichigo la miraba. Se movió incómodamente y se sentó, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien la observaba mientras dormía. Tenía un extraña, casi pensativa, expresión en su rostro. Cuando vio que estaba despierta, él cogió el teléfono de su asiento y dijo algunas palabras.

Una azafata apareció casi inmediatamente, llevando una bandeja con una botella de champán y dos copas. Dejó la bandeja, les sirvió expertamente, y desapareció con una leve sonrisa.

Kia se quedó mirando alrededor del suntuoso interior del jet privado de Ichigo y se preguntó cómo las cosas habían ido tan rápido. Sacudió la cabeza, este tipo de riqueza iba más allá de lo imaginable. A las tres, de esa misma tarde ya estaban a 30.000 pies sobre el suelo y camino a Roma.

Tomando la copa, lo miró durante un largo rato. Había sido tan cuidadosa desde que se mudó con Ichigo, tan decidida a no sucumbir a los encantos de, el alcohol había estado en la parte superior de su lista de cosas que no debía hacer. Ahora, mientras observaba las burbujas subir a la superficie acepto que ya no tenía ningún deseo de resistirse a Ichigo. Ella quería lo que pudiera darle y recordar esos momentos juntos. Tragó el champán de un trago y le tendió la copa para más. Ichigo cogió la botella y volvió a llenar su vaso, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Esto puede parecer trivial para ti, pero yo nunca he bebido champán en un jet privado antes—, dijo.

—Que sea la primera vez de muchas.

Ella suspiró y dejó la copa.

—Crees que soy una tonta ingenua.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se ensanchó.

— ¿Qué? —Kia preguntó.

—La primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti, pensé que debías ser ingenua, estúpida, o muy buena actriz.

—Genial ¿Y qué piensas ahora?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bueno, sé que es un hecho de que eres una pésima actriz, y estoy bastante seguro de que no eres estúpida.

—Gracias, — dijo ella, riendo un poco. Supuso que había perdido.

—Hay cosas peores que ser ingenuo, _cher. _

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Entonces explícamelo.

—Es como si toda mi infancia fuera una mentira. Oh, sabía que mi padre no era un buen hombre, pero no esto. Y siempre pensé que mi madre era dolorosamente honesta, me lo enseñaba durante todo el tiempo desde que puedo recordar, no mentir, no robar, no... —Ella sacudió la cabeza en la confusión. — ¿Fue todo una actuación?

—Tal vez estaba tratando de protegerte. Tal vez era lo que creía, pero amaba a tu padre y se avergonzaba de ello.

—Tal vez. ¿Te da vergüenza?

— ¿De qué, _cher? _

—Por tu padre.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—No. Bueno, no en la forma que quieres decir. Mi padre era débil. Me di cuenta a medida que fui creciendo, y supongo que me avergoncé de alguna manera. Donde yo crecí, el ser débil era un problema, que fue sin duda el problema de mi padre.

— ¿Que le paso?

—Murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Fue asesinado en un robo que salió mal.

— ¿Y tu madre se fue a Francia?

—No, no en ese momento. Mi madre es una mujer orgullosa, no iba a regresar, solo porque tuviera que hacerlo.

—Es de dónde era. ¿Pero ahora ella está de vuelta?

—Cuando yo estaba condenado regresó. Sabía lo que un buen abogado podía hacer por mí. Dejó a un lado su orgullo y fue ver a su familia.

— ¿Así que su familia tiene dinero, entonces?

—Sólo un poco.

— ¿Te sacaron?

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Has leído acerca de mi caso?

Kia negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Creo que hay un montón de basura en Internet. Nunca sé qué creer y qué no.

— ¿No tenías curiosidad por saber con qué clase de monstruo estuviste viviendo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deja de ser tan melodramático.

Suspiró.

—Sí, me sacaron, y la condena fue revocada.

— ¿Cómo?

—Te lo contaré algún día, pero ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso. Bebe el champán. Olvídate de todo por un tiempo.

Kia quería saber, pero también se acordó de la noche en que se habían peleado. Ichigo estaba siendo tan... ella trató de pensar en la palabra, agradable tal vez. Ichigo estaba siendo agradable, y realmente no quería estropear su estado de ánimo. De todos modos, un atisbo de inquietud picaba a través de su piel, y se frotó los brazos. Tomó otro sorbo de champán, sintiendo las burbujas en el estómago, y empujó el malestar a un lado.

—Está bien, — dijo, —dime dónde vamos entonces. ¿Nos quedaremos en Roma?

—No. Vamos a una isla frente a la costa. Tengo una casa allí. Es privado, vamos a estar completamente solos. Espero que estés bien.

Una oleada de emoción estremeció su interior ante la idea de estar a solas con Ichigo. Tomó un sorbo de champán y dejó que sus preocupaciones e inhibiciones se olvidaran. Este era el momento menos real.

(***)

Después de eso, todo tomó una calidad de ensueño y se movió rápido. Habían sido trasladados rápidamente a través del aeropuerto de Roma, aparentemente libre de las restricciones que plagaban al viajero común. Un coche largo y negro los había conducido a través del aeropuerto a donde un helicóptero negro los esperaba, las hélices ya viraban cuando se detuvieron junto a él. Ichigo la había dirigido desde el coche y la ayudó a subir a bordo y fijar el arnés de seguridad.

Estaba sentada erguida en el asiento, con los nudillos blancos de agarrarse en el asiento, el corazón le latía con fuerza de la emoción. Ichigo le abrió los dedos de la mano más cercanos a él, aligerando la presión, tirando de ella hacia él.

—Nunca he estado en un helicóptero antes—, dijo Kia, mientras que poco a poco el helicóptero se elevó en el aire.

—Otra primicia entonces. —Él le acarició la palma de la mano, y ella se estremeció en reacción. —Relájate—, dijo, — lo vas a disfrutar.

—Lo estoy… es fantástico

Lo intentó, pero relajarse no era realmente una opción con Ichigo junto a ella, jugueteando con los dedos. Levantó la mano a la boca y la besó en la palma de la mano, la punta de su lengua húmeda acarició a través de la piel sensible y el calor en espiral apretó su vientre. Le mordió suavemente en el montículo carnoso en la base del dedo pulgar y besó la piel suave dentro de su muñeca.

Kia no quería más que derretirse a sus pies, estaba segura de que sólo el arnés de seguridad le impedía hacerlo. Echó un vistazo a la parte posterior de la cabeza del piloto, y luego por la ventana. Estaban en el aire y no se había dado cuenta. Tragó saliva, una cosa era aceptar que ella iba a hacer esto, pero esta sensación de estar fuera de control fue lo que más le asustó. Trató de tirar de su mano libre, pero Ichigo la tenía apretada con fuerza. Al menos había dejado de besarla y podía pensar de nuevo. Colocó su mano en el muslo de Ichigo y el la sujeto en su lugar con su propia mano mucho más grande. Sintió el calor a través de la tela de los pantalones. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo tomará?

— ¿Qué cosa, _cher? _

Su voz hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, intentó de nuevo liberar su mano, pero Ichigo mantuvo su agarre firmemente.

—Para llegar a esta isla.

—Unos veinte minutos.

Se quedó mirando a través del vidrio el mundo que se movía rápidamente por debajo de ella. Ichigo empezó a hablar, señalando los lugares que pasaban por debajo de ellos, y Kia se relajó lentamente. Estaban volando a lo largo de la costa, sobre el mar tranquilo y sereno.

—Ahí, — dijo Ichigo.

Kia miró hacia el mar y se quedó sin aliento. La isla se extendía como una esmeralda en el mar turquesa, rodeada de verdes montañas doradas playas. Estaban volando sobre ella ahora. Parecía desierta, cuando Ichigo había dicho que iban a estar solos era porque significaba literalmente.

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo—, dijo mientras Ichigo señaló el único edificio. —Eres dueño de esta isla.

—Mi abuelo me la dejó.

— ¿Nadie más vive ahí?

—Es donde voy cuando necesito estar solo.

Ellos aterrizaron, el helicóptero desplego una nube de polvo rojo debajo de ellos. Ichigo finalmente le soltó la mano, y Kia forcejeó con el arnés, pero sus dedos no parecían estar funcionando. Ichigo aparto su mano

—Permíteme.

Kia permaneció sentada inmóvil cuando Ichigo soltó las hebillas y la libero. Habló brevemente con el piloto, y luego abrió la puerta y saltó, dándole una mano a. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, bajó de un salto. Ichigo tomó sus maletas y luego hizo señas al piloto, y ellos observaron cómo el helicóptero se elevaba lentamente en el aire y se dirigía hacia el continente.

El aire era caliente y pesado con el aroma de las flores tropicales, que parecían crecer desenfrenadamente a su alrededor, y Kia respiró profundamente.

—Bienvenida a mi isla—, dijo Ichigo de su lado. —Vamos, dejemos las maletas y podrás darte una ducha.

Era tarde, pero sin el calor sofocante que había sentido en Roma. Las cigarras cantaban en los árboles cercanos. Debajo de eso, el oleaje del mar proporcionaba un ambiente relajado, y la tensión se desvanecía.

Habían aterrizado en la parte trasera del edificio, e Ichigo la llevó a un lado. La casa era espectacular, no era grande, pero era preciosa, una blanca y elegante villa. Una serie de arcos formaban una terraza cubierta que corría a lo largo de la parte delantera, y sobre la cual carmesí y buganvillas naranja se desbocaban. Suave césped verde cubría hasta el borde del acantilado, donde se daba paso a baldosas de terracota que rodean una piscina de borde infinito azul cobalto.

Kia lo contemplo durante un largo momento antes de seguir a Ichigo bajo uno de los arcos a través de puertas francesas a un dormitorio espacioso.

—Este es el tuyo—, dijo Ichigo.

—Estoy al lado si necesitas algo.

La habitación era sencilla pero muy bien decorada, las paredes blancas, los suelos de baldosas de terracota, fresco y acogedor. El espacio estaba dominado por una enorme cama con dosel cubierto con un mosquitero, y una maleta yacía en la otomana, a los pies de la cama.

Kia frunció el ceño.

—Esto no es mío.

—Sí, lo es.

—No, no lo es. Nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

Al abrirlo, examinó el contenido. Cogió un bikini que se encontraba en la parte superior, tres pequeños triángulos de material escarlata de seda. Definitivamente no era la suya, ella tenía uno negro sensato de una sola pieza. Coloco el bikini en la cama, cogió un vestido que yacía envuelto en papel de seda. Era de color lavanda, con correas estrechas, y al igual que el bikini, ella nunca lo había visto antes. Eso sí, pensó, sosteniéndolo delante de ella, parecía tener el ajuste perfecto. Ella miró a Ichigo con suspicacia.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa?

—Le pedí a Yoruichi que me ayudara a conseguir ropa para ti. Conoce tu talla desde que fue contigo de compras para la fiesta.

—Pero—, dijo Kia, hurgando en la maleta, —se trata de mucha ropa. Decidimos venir esta mañana. ¿Me vas a decir que Yoruichi compró todo esto a tiempo esta mañana? ¿En domingo?

Algo no estaba bien aquí, pero no podía pensar lo que era. Echó un vistazo a Ichigo, pero él se apartó de ella antes de que pudiera ver su expresión. Se puso de pie, mirando por la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros rígidos por la tensión.

— ¿Ichigo?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y se obligó a continuar.

— Hoy me he enterado que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira. ¿Podemos al menos tener la verdad entre nosotros?

La miró un largo momento.

—Yo filtré la historia a la prensa.

No era lo que esperaba, y sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¿Qué podías ganar con ello?

—Quería alejarte de Tokio. Quería traerte aquí conmigo.

— ¿Pero por qué?—

—Piensa en ello, _cher. Estaré _fuera.

Kia esperó hasta que salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él, y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama. Debería estar enojada, la estaba manipulando de nuevo. Pero algo supero su enfado: Ichigo había querido traerla aquí. Para pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Ella se había preguntado si él todavía la quería de esa manera. Oh, él se lo había dicho, pero le había parecido tan lejano desde la fiesta, que había estado segura de que realmente no la había perdonado.

Todo lo que había hecho era admitir que la deseaba. Podía sentir dentro de sus entrañas, algo frio y pesado. Saltó, miró hacia las puertas francesas. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, brillando sobre las aguas turquesa de la piscina, y de repente, todo quedo más claro, Kia se encontraba en Italia, a solas con Ichigo. Parecía imposible, pero sabía que iba a sacar el máximo provecho de esta oportunidad. No duraría para siempre, pero lo tenía ahora. Recogió el vestido lavanda, y agarró el bolso con los artículos de aseo para la ducha.

Cuando salió a la terraza, el sol se estaba poniendo, convirtiendo el mar en oro y rojo. Ichigo no estaba a la vista, y vagó, hacia la piscina. Parecía estar en equilibrio sobre el borde del acantilado, y miró por encima. Abajo, al pie del acantilado había una pequeña cala, una herradura de arena dorada, y fue allí donde vio a Ichigo. Él también se había duchado, su cabello estaba húmedo, y se había puesto un pantalón suelto y una camisa de lino blanco, que estaba abierta, las mangas enrolladas hasta sus antebrazos bronceados. Estaba sentado en la arena mirando al mar, pero algo debió alertarlo de su presencia porque levantó la mirada cuando ella estaba por encima de él. Se levantó con gracia sobre sus pies y se volvió hacia ella, el deseo quemaba en sus ojos.

Kia encontró el pequeño sendero que conducía a la cala. Siguió el sendero quitándose sus sandalias mientras se acercaba a la arena, finalmente llegó a un alto delante de él. Él extendió la mano y le acarició un mechón de su pelo, que caía sobre rostro.

—Te ves hermosa.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre él, las líneas delgadas de su cuerpo, la belleza del rostro.

—Así que lo hiciste—, dijo, y era cierto.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Ven y siéntate.

Tomándola de la mano, se la llevó cerca de donde el mar bañaba la tierra. Se sentó y tiró de su mano para que ella se sentara sobre la arena cálida y sedosa. No dijo una palabra, y Kia se sentó en silencio contemplando la vasta extensión de agua, respirando el aroma salado del aire. Había algo mágico en el mar, y ella permitió que la calmara. Lo que Ichigo había hecho estaba mal. No tenía derecho a tratar de manipularla de cualquier manera, pero el hecho era que el resultado era tal que no podía enfadarse. Estaba aquí, en este lugar magnífico con Ichigo a su lado, y por una vez, parecía relajado. Se permitió unos minutos para disfrutar de la atmósfera y se volvió hacia Ichigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Él le devolvió la mirada, con el rostro libre de expresión para que ella no adivinara lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Sabes lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti.

El tiempo para pretender había terminado.

—No tienes que ser modesto. Debías saber que podías tenerme. Pensaba que lo había dejado claro la noche de la fiesta. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Quería alejarme de Tokio. Esto parecía una buena idea.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídate de mí por un momento. ¿No pensaste lo que ese artículo significaría para Sora? ¿Cómo será para él cuando vuelva a la escuela?

—No, la verdad es que no lo pensé, y por eso lo siento. Mira, _Rukia, _me equivoqué, pero estoy acostumbrado a ir y conseguir lo que quiero, y yo te quería —.Negó con la cabeza. —Además, sinceramente, supuse que era de conocimiento común. Olvidas que fui criado en un ambiente donde un record criminal era la norma, casi algo para estar orgulloso. Creía que era lo mismo para ti.

—Nunca conocí realmente a mi madre—, dijo con amargura. Ella suspiró. —Vamos a olvidarlo. Estoy aquí, y es hermoso. Vamos a olvidar lo que pasó. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo.

Ichigo recogió la mano de donde estaba en la arena. Acercándola a sus labios, la besó en el centro de la palma. Su piel se estremeció cuando él la tocó, y la sangre empezó un golpe suave y constante en sus venas. Ella cerró los dedos en torno al beso como si pudiera mantenerlo para siempre.

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

Su voz era baja y oscura e hizo que le zumbaran los oídos.

— ¿Qué? —Le estaba resultando difícil entender sus palabras. Él levantó la mano y dejó caer de nuevo ligeros besos sobre la piel sensible de su muñeca. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Esta vez, quiero tu consentimiento. No te voy a acusar de seducirme —, dijo él contra su brazo.

Oh Dios, la sensación de sus labios contra su piel era increíble. El calor corría por su cuerpo como un charco de calidez y humedad en la base de su vientre. Ella negó con la cabeza un poco, tratando de hacer que su cerebro funcionara a través de las olas del deseo.

—Demasiado tarde—, dijo Kia, —Ya estoy lista para seducirte.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Quería gritarle. ¿No era obvio que le quería? Ella se dio por satisfecha con una mirada y un gesto brusco, e Ichigo se rio en voz baja. Se puso de pie y extendió una mano. Vamos, pues.

Kia lo miró, se cernía sobre ella. Su camisa estaba abierta, y los pantalones colgaban bajo en sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su vientre delgado y plano, y debajo de ello podía ver su erección presionando en el material. La boca se le secó, y se lamió los labios. Tomando su mano, ella le permitió ponerla en pie.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?—Kia preguntó. —Es tan hermoso.

Sonrió.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en la arena?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? Olvida que pregunté eso, no es de mi incumbencia a quien has traído aquí.

—Nunca he traído a una mujer antes—, dijo. —Te dije que vengo aquí para estar solo.

Sintió alivio, y alargó una mano temblorosa. La piel de su pecho era como seda caliente bajo sus dedos, y ella deslizo su palma hacia las crestas de las costillas, recorriendo hasta su estómago tenso. En la brusca perdida de aire de Ichigo, Kia agarró el material de la camisa y tiró de él hacia ella.

—Hazme el amor, Ichigo.

Le enmarcó la cara a Kia entre sus grandes manos, sus pulgares acariciando sus mejillas, luego acariciando su labio inferior, metiéndolo cuando su boca se abrió ligeramente. Ella chasqueó la lengua contra él, saboreándole. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, entrelazándose en el corto pelo. Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó, su boca cálida y firme, su lengua deslizándose dentro, acariciando la de ella, contra sus dientes, hasta que ella gimió en necesidad.

Abandonó sus labios para darle ligeros besos en la mejilla, luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, respirando el cálido aliento en su oído, y ella volvió a gemir. El pánico se agitó en su interior, hasta que él le sonrió ante sus ojos. Al abrirle el vestido con fuerza los botones salieron volando, lentamente dejo descubierta su piel.

Kia se tambaleó hacia él cuando el vestido se deslizó hasta su cintura y la cálida brisa acaricio suavemente su piel desnuda, jugando con sus pezones tensos. Las manos de Ichigo tomaron los pechos pequeños, y por un instante, dejó de respirar. Las almohadillas ásperas de su pulgar acariciaron los picos sensibles, renovando interés inmediatamente, y sus ojos se cerraron. Se quedó inmóvil, saboreando las sensaciones de recorrer su cuerpo. Pellizcó un pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, y el toque recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

Cuando se obligó a abrir los ojos, Ichigo la estaba mirando, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Kia frunció el ceño, quería afectarlo tanto como ella se sentía. Sus manos seguían agarrando su camisa como si pudiera salvarla de caer. Ella soltó su agarre y llevó ambas palmas de las manos contra su estómago musculoso, la piel caliente y ligeramente con vello sedoso que formaba una línea que bajaba hasta perderse bajo el pantalón. Kia frotó la palma de su mano suavemente, y sus manos en sus pechos se quedaron quietas. Kia no tenía el valor de seguir ese camino. En cambio, ella deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, luego debajo del material y sobre sus nalgas duras donde la piel era suave satén sobre los músculos. Sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de sus pechos, rozando su caja torácica y alrededor de su espalda. Él la atrajo hacia sí para que la dura longitud de su cuerpo se apretase contra el de ella.

Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás para poder deslizar su vestido, que quedo en los tobillos. Ella salió del vestido con piernas temblorosas y se puso delante de él, desnuda excepto por una tanga de encaje blanco. Mientras Kia lo miraba, él se quitó su camisa de lino y se puso de rodillas delante de ella. La besó en la punta de uno de los senos, lamiéndolo antes de presionar con la boca abierta la llanura de su vientre. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la sensación. Besó el encaje, y Kia se quedó sin aliento. Carraspeó. Ichigo levantó la vista hacia el sonido, con el rostro feroz y con intención, entonces agarró la prenda y lentamente lo deslizo hacia abajo sobre sus piernas. Ichigo la atrajo hacia él, sopló suavemente contra los rizos oscuros.

—Eres tan increíblemente hermosa—, dijo.

Él la besó allí de nuevo, esta vez en la piel desnuda, su lengua serpenteaba lamiendo entre sus muslos y sus rodillas cedieron. Ichigo la atrapo mientras caía, la abrazó por un momento, ambos se recostaron dejando a Kia arriba de él. Ichigo acaricio con sus manos la espalda, sobre la curva de sus nalgas, y Kia se retorció contra él.

Sus manos se movían entre ellos, aflojando sus pantalones, sus músculos se tensaron cuando él mismo se levantó ligeramente con el fin de bajar la prenda. Logrando estar desnudo, enorme y duro.

Ahueco sus muslos, él la movió para que Kia quedara en horcajadas sobre sus caderas, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Kia bajó la cara hacia él para que pudiera besarla con besos apasionados y urgentes cuando su mano se movió entre ellos para acariciar su vientre, entre los muslos. Un dedo empujó fácilmente dentro de ella, y ella se quedó sin aliento ante la exquisita sensación. Se movió de nuevo, esta vez alzándola un poco, y ella sentía su dureza, su centro ya estaba preparado. Con un empuje, él estaba dentro, llenándola, poseyéndola. Ella gritó, e Ichigo se quedó inmóvil bajo ella.

— ¿Estas bien?

Kia trató de hablar, pero asintió con la cabeza al final. Él sonrió, luego flexionó sus caderas, sus ojos permanecían fijos en su cara. Él se movió lentamente al principio, luego más rápido con mayor urgencia. Sintió que su cuerpo se movía debajo de ella, las sensaciones se concentraron en ese lugar entre sus muslos.

Cada empuje traía más sensaciones en su interior, destellos de fuego lamiendo desde el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían, hasta que se consumió. Excitada estalló en una oleada de sensaciones que palpitaban a través de todo su cuerpo. Ella gritó mientras Ichigo seguía empujando dentro de ella, el placer retorciéndose más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Por último, cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, se puso tenso, y luego gritó cuando su propio clímax lo alcanzó.

Kia se dejó caer sobre su pecho, débil, saciada. Respirando el aroma del almizcle masculino caliente y sudor, escuchó el sonido de su corazón. Sus brazos la rodearon y él la abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndola, ninguno de los dos se movió durante mucho tiempo.

El sol había desaparecido en el momento que Ichigo la puso de pie y se apartó.

—Te advertí sobre la arena—, dijo riéndose un poco.

—No importa.

—Sé de una manera mejor para limpiarte.

Levantándola fácilmente en sus fuertes brazos, se metieron en el agua, lavando la arena que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

(***)

— ¿Cómo es la cárcel?—Le preguntó Kia. Estaban sentados entrelazados en una de las tumbonas de la piscina, habían conseguido algo para comer. Había caído la noche, pero la luna aún no había salido.

—No quieras saber, _cher. _

—Sí quiero. Quiero entender lo que pasó.

Ichigo hizo girar el vaso por un momento, mirándolo.

—Pensé que era difícil—, dijo al fin-. —Cuando las puertas de las celdas se cerraron esa noche, yo sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Kia sintió las lágrimas derramarse.

—Eres tan suave, _cher, — _Ichigo murmuró, corriendo la yema del pulgar por su mejilla. — ¿Cómo has podido llegar a ser tan suave?

—No soy suave—. Ella inhaló. —No puedo soportar la idea de que estuvieras en un lugar como ese. Eras sólo un niño.

Sonrió.

—A los dieciocho años, no había sido niño desde hacía años. Aun así, habría estado en problemas si no fuera por mi viejo amigo Yumichika.

— ¿Yumichika?

Ichigo se acarició la cicatriz que le corría por la mejilla.

—Muchos de los accidentes pueden ocurrir dentro de prisión, y el hombre que me puso allí me quería muerto. Lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera por Yumichika. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo en ese momento, GBH, creo.

— ¿GBH? ¿Qué es eso?

Ichigo sonrió.

—Lesiones corporales graves. De todos modos, él me cuido. Y no, _cher, _yo no le pague en especie.

Kia se sonrojó,

—Yo no estaba...

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y sonrió.

—Tú le compraste el club.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Yoruichi

Ichigo se relajó visiblemente.

—Debí habérmelo imaginado.

—Y lo instalaste en el negocio. Eres un buen hombre.

Ichigo soltó un bufido de diversión.

—No _cher, _yo no soy un buen hombre.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí.

Dejó su vaso, cogió el vaso de las manos de Kia y la colocó al lado del suyo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, la atrajo hacia abajo y ella quedó encima. Entonces él la besó.


	16. Chapter 16

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

— ¿Te gustaría ir a las carreras, Kia?

Estaban acostados en la cama. Ichigo le había hecho el amor, y su cuerpo se sentía lánguido y repleto. Ella pensó en la pregunta.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Ichigo estaba sonriendo.

—En Roma. Hoy. Y porque tengo un caballo que va a correr.

— ¿Un caballo? ¿Tienes un caballo?

—Tengo varios. Los heredé de mi abuelo. Ahora los guardo porque me gusta ir a las carreras.

Kia se acercó, arrastrando la sábana sobre sus pechos.

— ¿Está bien que salgamos?

—Creo que sí. Y por mucho que me gustara, no podemos permanecer recluidos para siempre.

Estaban en la isla desde hace más de una semana. Kia experimentó una punzada ocasional de culpa al pensar en su trabajo, pero lo empujó al fondo de su mente. Se estaba enamorando. Ahora lo aceptaba, no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero estaba segura de que Ichigo sentía algo por ella, y por el momento tenía que ser suficiente.

Tomaron el helicóptero hacía la pista. Kia se puso uno de los trajes que Yoruichi había elegido para ella y sabía que se le veía bien. Ichigo se lo había dicho, él vestía un traje a medida de color gris plateado con una camisa de seda blanca abierta en el cuello, y se veía tan sensual. La tocaba todo el tiempo, con una mano en su cintura mientras caminaban o su brazo alrededor de su hombro, como si no pudiera soportar tenerla lejos de él. El día era cálido y soleado, y Kia no podía concebir que algo saliera mal. Mucha gente se acercó a ellos, pero Ichigo despidió a todos con cortesía pero de manera eficiente.

El caballo de Ichigo ganó la carrera y lo celebraron con champán y fresas. Todo era perfecto, hasta que oyó a Ichigo jurar en voz baja. Echó un vistazo y vio un hombre acercarse a ellos. Se detuvo delante de Ichigo, y Kia lo observó con curiosidad. Parecía estar en los cincuenta, y podía ser guapo si no fuera por el furioso ceño que estropeaba su rostro.

Habló con Ichigo en un rápido francés que Kia no tenía ninguna esperanza de seguir. Ichigo le había estado enseñando, pero esto era demasiado rápido. Ichigo dio una respuesta cortante, y el hombre respondió con otro torrente de francés.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, pero podía sentir que estaba a punto de perder el control. Esperó hasta que el hombre terminara, luego respondió en tono cortante. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kia, y se la llevó.

— ¿Quién era?—Kia miró por encima del hombro para ver al hombre que todavía los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El marido de mi madre.

— ¿Tú padrastro?

— Sí. —Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Se casó con él después de su regreso a Francia, pero en realidad no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Él era el abogado que contrató para sacarme de la cárcel. Volcó el caso, pero nunca me aprobó.

—Parecía enojado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Nada.

—No sonaba como si nada.

—No fue nada importante. Nada de lo que deberías preocuparte. Vamos, regresemos a la isla.

Él le sonrió, pero para Kia el día se echó a perder. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y el hecho de que Ichigo no le explicase aumento sus dudas. ¿Por qué el padrastro de Ichigo estaba tan enojado? Sabía que habían estado hablando de ella.

Kia se había pasado la semana haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas que sabía que todavía existían entre ellos, pero ignoro esos pensamientos desagradables, pero seguían allí. Solo el ser consciente de esto la hacía sentir incómoda, como si la situación pendiera de un hilo y en cualquier momento se rompería. Una ola de pánico amenazó con derrocar a su perfecto mundo de ensueño. No quería que terminara. Kia no quería volver a la vida real.

Una vida sin Ichigo.

(***)

Ichigo estaba distraído, casi distante, y esa noche su vida sexual tenía un toque de desesperación que nunca había notado antes. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con el sonido de un helicóptero. Ichigo estaba completamente vestido, sentado en el borde de la cama. La tomó de la mano.

—Tengo que ir a Roma—, dijo.

— ¿Qué? —Kia se sentó, tirando de la sábana contra sus pechos desnudos. Su cerebro estaba aturdido por el sueño. — ¿Por qué? ¿Puedo ir?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo algunos asuntos que tengo que resolver, y te aburrirás. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda.

La besó, y Kia se aferró a él por un breve momento. Ella lo soltó y lo vio alejarse.

(***)

Kia se pasó toda la mañana tomando el sol. Cuando oyó el aterrizaje del helicóptero, se puso una bata y salió corriendo, esperando que Ichigo saliera. En cambio, una mujer alta, elegante camino hacia ella. Dos hombres en trajes oscuros, que sólo podían ser su guardaespaldas, la siguieron.

Kia se detuvo bruscamente. La mujer era hermosa, obviamente japonesa, y supo al instante que debía ser la madre de Ichigo. Se obligó a moverse hacia ella. Después de todo, Yoruichi había dicho que era agradable y amable. Kia se dijo que no tenía nada que temer, pero mirando a la cara de la otra mujer, se dio cuenta de que parecía cualquier cosa menos amigable, su rostro era frío y cerrado mientras inspeccionaba a Kia como si fuera algo desagradable.

Kia había estirado su mano para saludarla y ahora ella lo dejó caer a su lado.

— ¿Señorita Kuchiki?

Asintió.

—Mi nombre es Masaki Ishida. Yo soy la madre de Ichigo.

—Ichigo no está aquí en este momento—, dijo Kia.

—Lo sé. Es contigo con quien quiero hablar.

— ¿Quieres venir a la casa?

—No, esto no tomará mucho tiempo. Srta. Kuchiki, quiero que deje a mi hijo en paz.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Es muy simple. Quiero que empaque sus cosas y se vaya antes del regreso de Ichigo.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Por supuesto que puedes. No lo podía creer cuando Ryūken dijo que te vio ayer. Leímos acerca de ti en los periódicos, pero no me podía creer ni por un momento que puedas alardear en nuestra cara de esta manera. ¿No te da vergüenza?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

La madre de Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Debes saber cómo era tu padre.

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Pero lo mismo ocurre con Ichigo. Y no le molesta, ¿por qué te importa? ¿Qué puede significar esto para ti?

Masaki estaba mirando con curiosidad a Kia.

—Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Kia se vio envuelta en una horrible sensación. Tuvo un impulso casi irresistible de correr y esconderse, cualquier cosa para evitar lo que iba a decirle. Había una mirada de compasión en los ojos de la otra mujer. De alguna manera, solo hizo que Kia se sintiera peor.

—No, no lo sabes—, dijo Masaki suavemente. —Pero en realidad, no hay ninguna diferencia. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Kia se enfocó.

—Sólo sé que Ichigo quiere encontrar a mi padre. Él lo conocía antes de ir a la cárcel, pero luego, cuando Ichigo salió, él desapareció.

— ¿Sabes que Ichigo era inocente?

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con mi padre?

—Tu padre le tendió una trampa. Ichigo sólo actuó en defensa propia, pero tu padre pagó a personas o les aterrorizó para que mintieran en la corte.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—Debido a que Ichigo estaba decidido a averiguar qué pasó con su propio padre, y se estaba acercando demasiado. Byakuya Kuchiki fue responsable de la muerte del padre de Ichigo, y estaba decidido a exponer la verdad.

Quería sacudir la cabeza, negar las palabras, se sentía horrible.

—Tu padre es un hombre malo—, dijo Masaki. —Esa cicatriz en el rostro de Ichigo, Byakuya Kuchiki es responsable de eso. No estaba contento con haber encerrado a Ichigo pagó para que lo matasen en la cárcel. Por suerte, tenía amigos.

No podía creerlo ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Ichigo? Las preguntas fueron una y otra vez en su cerebro. ¿Por qué? ¿Ichigo planeaba venganza? ¿Aun utilizando a Kia como cebo? No podía soportarlo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Lo amo.

Masaki la miró casi con tristeza.

—No es suficiente. No sé lo que estás haciendo con Ichigo, utilizándote de alguna manera para llegar a tu padre, tal vez. Pero sean cuales sean sus razones, no puede terminar bien. Ichigo odiaba a tu padre. En un momento, toda su vida giraba en torno a la venganza. Después de eso se levantó, pero si alguna vez lo encuentra, no estoy segura de lo que va hacer. ¿Devolverías a Ichigo de regreso a la cárcel? — Su rostro se endureció de nuevo. —Váyase, señorita Kuchiki. Vete antes de que suceda.

—No puedo, tengo que esperar a Ichigo. No tengo manera de irme.

—Hay un barco esperando en el muelle. Este le llevará a la parte continental. Un coche le esperará allí y le llevará al aeropuerto. Aquí…—Ella metió algo en la mano de Kia. —Es un billete de avión de regreso a Tokio para esta noche. — Parecía a punto de decir algo más, luego negó con la cabeza. —Haznos un favor a todos y vuelve a casa. Deja a Ichigo solo. Tu familia le ha hecho ya bastante daño.

Kia observó cómo el helicóptero se elevó lentamente en el aire en medio de un remolino de polvo color rosa. La cara de la madre de Ichigo estaba en la ventana, mirando hacia ella con lo que sólo podría ser la compasión en sus facciones. Ella levantó una mano en señal de despedida, pero no le devolvió el gesto.

Su mente estaba entumecida, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la villa a su dormitorio. La criada aún no había limpiado, y la cama todavía estaba desecha. Kia se desplomó sobre el colchón y hundió la cara en la almohada de Ichigo. Todavía podía oler el perfume exótico que llevaba, y respiró profundamente. Durante largos minutos, se quedó quieta, no quería pensar.

Había estado viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, suspendido totalmente de la realidad, un mundo en el que era posible enamorarse y vivir felices para siempre, pero siempre supo que ese mundo no existía. Todos esos años de ver a su madre desmoronarse debería haber sido prueba suficiente de ello.

Siempre había sabido que su padre no era un hombre bueno, pero que había sido responsable de la muerte del padre de Ichigo era increíble. No sólo eso, sino que había arruinado casi toda la vida de Ichigo. Encerrándolo y luego trató de matarlo. ¿Cómo no odiar al hombre responsable de eso? ¿Cómo no iba a odiarla?

Cerró los ojos y recordó sus palabras de la mañana. No podía creer que Ichigo hubiera hecho todo esto por venganza al menos eso fue lo que su madre había dado a entender. Oh, podría haber sido su motivo al principio, de hecho, estaba segura de que lo fue, no había hecho un secreto de ello. Pero estaba convencida de que él sentía algo por ella.

Pero nunca le dijo que la amaba, ni siquiera se acercó a nada que se pareciese. Por otra parte, Kia nunca le dijo que lo amaba. Tal vez él se preocupaba por ella, ¿pero podía ser suficiente para superar las traiciones del pasado? ¿Y qué pasaría si su padre apareciese? ¿Podría ella mantenerse al margen y ver a Ichigo ser destruido? Ella siempre odio a su padre, pero él seguía siendo su padre. Él era también el padre de Sora. ¿Qué pasaría con su hermano pequeño? Ichigo le había dicho que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería legal, pero de cualquier manera no impediría que saliera en todos los periódicos. Era mejor para Sora que su padre se mantuviera alejado de todos ellos como lo había hecho durante los últimos diez años.

Los pensamientos seguían dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. La madre de Ichigo nunca la aceptaría, eso era seguro, y aunque Ichigo le importase, Kia no tenía el derecho de causar una ruptura entre los dos cuando su familia ya era responsable de mucho.

Casi mecánicamente, se puso de pie. El sobre que la madre de Ichigo le había dado aún lo tenía aferrado en la mano, y ella lo puso cuidadosamente en su bolso. Abrió el armario y sacó la maleta, y luego la empujó hacia atrás. Las ropas no eran de ella. Ella no tenía que llevárselas.

Garabateó una nota rápida, tenía que decir que lo sentía. Lo dejo en el tocador, se quitó el anillo que Ichigo le había dado y lo puso sobre el mueble.

(***)

— ¿Estás bien?

Kia miró hacia arriba, una mujer de mediana edad estaba de pie junto a ella.

— ¿Perdón?— Kia preguntó sin haber oído la pregunta.

—Es que mi marido—, la mujer dirigió la mirada hacía un hombre sentado frente a ellos — notó que estabas llorando.

— ¿Qué? —se limpió la cara con la mano. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando sentada en silencio y no se había dado cuenta. Obligó a sus labios a algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien—, murmuró. —En realidad, sólo es una mala noticia, pero estoy bien. Es muy amable al preguntar. Me iré a limpiar.

Kia se levantó y se alejó, sintiendo que la miraban. En el baño de mujeres, se echó agua fría en la cara, se secó con toallas de papel, y luego deslizó un par de gafas de sol sobre los ojos enrojecidos. Cuando salió, se fue al otro lado de la sala y se sentó en el extremo de una fila. Todavía se sentía como si estuviera siendo observada, por lo que se levantó y se compró un periódico en una de las librerías. Volvió a su asiento y hundió la nariz en el periódico, no queriendo llamar la atención. Las palabras eran una masa confusa de formas ininteligibles en frente de ella, y estaban en italiano de todos modos, pero al menos se sentía cubierta. Casi como una persona normal, no una que se sentía como si la hubieran desgarrado. Permitió que su mente se sumergiera en el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Cómo lucía Ichigo, cómo se había sentido cuando le hizo el amor, la promesa en sus ojos.

— ¿Rukia?

Era como si ella lo hubiera conjurado. Ichigo se acercó a ella, vestía lo mismo que esa mañana, su cuerpo largo, esbelto y elegante envuelto en un traje de seda gris claro, una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto. Por un momento, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. La mujer que le había hablado antes estaba mirando abiertamente, al igual que muchas otras mujeres. Ichigo siempre tenía ese efecto. Finalmente, ella cedió a la tentación y se asomó. Su pelo naranja se agitaba como si hubiera pasado sus manos a través de él, sus ojos eran sombríos, y las líneas de tensión estaban grabadas alrededor de su boca sensual.

—Kia, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no esperaste a hablar conmigo?

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera saliendo de un letargo.

—Tu madre vino a verme.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Lo sé. Vengo de hablar con ella. No tenía ningún derecho.

—Ella me compró un billete—, dijo Kia. —Yo no quería perder mi vuelo, y ella lo organizó todo muy bien. Un barco, un coche, un avión. Ella realmente quiere que me vaya. ¿Y quién puede culparla?

Kia sintió que las lágrimas empezaban de nuevo y parpadeó frenéticamente detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

Ichigo tendió una mano, pero luego la dejó caer a su lado.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes de que yo… — Se detuvo, dándose cuenta con horror que por poco le decía: _antes de que me enamorase de ti. _

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte. — Cuando ella no se movió, continuó. —Kia, es importante.

Kia había estado mirando a sus pies muy bien calzados. Ahora obligó a sus ojos a mirarlo una vez más.

—Entonces dime.

—No podemos hablar aquí.

Extendió una mano y la tomó del brazo. Kia dejó que la pusiera en pie. No queriendo hacer una escena, dejó que la guiara por el aeropuerto.

No fueron cuestionados incluso mientras la conducía a través de una puerta a una sala de primera clase. Estaba maravillosamente tranquilo después del bullicio de la zona principal, e Ichigo la coloco en un asiento en el rincón.

—Voy a volver—, dijo.

Todo parecía estar lejano, sabía que estaba en estado de shock y trató de calmarse. Fuera lo que fuese lo que quería hablar con ella, necesitaba todos sus sentidos puestos. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Si hubiera sabido la verdad desde el principio, hubiera sabido que nunca habría un futuro para ellos.

—Aquí—, dijo Ichigo, hundiéndose en el asiento de al lado —, bebe esto.

Él puso dos vasos sobre la mesa. Whiskey, podía olerlo, y ella levantó uno hacia sus labios, agradecida por tener algo que hacer. La bebida le quemó la garganta.

—Te lo iba a decir—, le dijo Ichigo cuando ella permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Pronto. —Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Kia lo estudió muy de cerca y se dio cuenta con asombro de que en realidad estaba tan agitado como ella. —No quería arruinar nuestro tiempo en la isla. Te lo iba a decir tan pronto como regresáramos a Tokio. Pero Kia, lo que tu padre hizo, no importa.

Le miró asombrada.

—Él fue responsable de la muerte de tu padre.

—Fue la vida que mi padre llevó, tarde o temprano iba a terminar de esta manera.

Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora? ¿Puedes negar que la única razón al llevarme de Las noches esa noche fuera por venganza?

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, lo puedo negar. Kia, yo te quería desde el momento en que te vi.

—Admítelo. Eso fue sólo un extra. Me viste como un medio para encontrar a mi padre. Una manera de vengarte finalmente. La venganza, que según tu madre fue la fuerza impulsora en tu vida.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo ya alborotado.

—Tal vez en algún momento. Yo era muy joven cuando mi padre murió, impresionable, pero en el momento en que te conocí, lo deje de lado. Tú no eres como tu padre. Lo que hizo no tiene que ver contigo, ¿cómo podría ser?

— ¿Y qué pasa si él se presenta?

Ichigo respiró hondo. Por primera vez parecía reacio a hablar.

—No va a aparecer.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Extendió la mano y tomó su mano.

— Kia, tu padre ha muerto.

Kia lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Tu padre ha muerto. Él murió hace casi nueve años.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo.

—Hicimos un seguimiento a las cartas que me diste. Él vivía en China con un nombre diferente, pero fue fácil una vez que sabíamos dónde buscar. Él murió en un accidente de coche casi un año después de haber dejado a su familia. Tenías razón, él siempre tuvo la intención de volver.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Un par de días después de que me dieras las cartas.

— ¿Y no pensaste que yo estaría interesada?

Se puso de pie y lo observó mientras paseaba por la habitación durante unos minutos.

—Pensé que te irías. Me dijiste que te quedarías y me ayudarías a encontrar a tu padre. Yo creía que si sabías que él estaba muerto te irías a casa.

— ¿Y hubiera sido tan malo?

Ichigo volvió a sentarse en la silla a su lado.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Ella no dijo nada y él tomó una respiración profunda.

—Rukia, Te amo.

Dios, cómo le hubiera gustado haber escuchado esas palabras por la mañana. ¿Le hubiera dado crédito a la madre de Ichigo sin estar segura de los sentimientos de Ichigo?

Ahora, no estaba segura de no estuviera usando esto para manipularla. Como su padre había hecho tantas cosas a su madre. Con sólo decir las palabras mágicas, todo lo demás quedaba en el olvido. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Kia sabía que era verdad lo que decía, pero le habían golpeado demasiadas sorpresas ese día, su pobre cerebro no podía aguantar más. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Ichigo le había ocultado algo tan importante, simplemente para salirse con la suya. ¿Cómo podía confiar en él, y cómo podía haber alguna esperanza para ellos sin confianza?

Kia también estaba luchando contra una inesperada sensación de dolor. ¿Por qué le lloraría a un padre que siempre había estado ausente?

Su madre siempre había estado esperándolo, esperando, creyendo que volvería a ella todos esos años, y durante todo ese tiempo había estado muerta en vida. ¿Acaso la vida de su madre habría sido diferente si lo hubiera sabido?

— ¿Kia?

Ichigo estaba esperando alguna respuesta a su declaración, pero no creía que pudiera darle realmente una, no ciertamente la que él quería o esperaba probablemente. Sabía que lo amaba, pero no estaba segura de que fuera suficiente.

El amor no había hecho su madre feliz.

Kia lo miró con atención. Era hermoso, lo quería con un dolor que era casi físico, pero se obligó, tenía que salir, poner distancia entre ellos.

—Me voy.

—Kia, no te vayas. Vamos a trabajar en esto.

—Dame solo un poco de tiempo—, susurró.

Por un segundo, los puños de Ichigo se apretaron a su lado, entonces la tensión le abandonó.

—Te voy a dar dos semanas.


	17. Chapter 17

La obra literaria pertenece a NINA CROFT y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

—Sabes—, le dijo Kia al caballo que estaba preparando — dos semanas no es mucho tiempo en el fondo. —Suspiró. —Entonces, ¿por qué se siente como una eternidad?

En realidad, habían pasado diez días desde que se alejó de Ichigo en el aeropuerto de Roma. Se alejó y se arrepintió con cada paso que había dado. Parecía toda una vida. Solo faltaban cuatro días. ¿Podría soportar más tiempo?

Ese día había estado en estado de shock, incapaz de ver las cosas de manera racional, desde entonces su mente se había despejado. Había pasado muchas horas repasando una y otra lo que pasó, y volvía siempre a la inmutable verdad: amaba a Ichigo, y creía que él la quería igual. Nunca había querido estar enamorada, había tenido miedo de terminar como su madre, pero Kia no era como su madre, y ciertamente Ichigo no era como su padre.

Su padre había sido un hombre cruel, y siempre creyó que su madre era una tonta por amarle. Sin embargo, extrañamente, durante estas últimas semanas había entendido a su madre como nunca cuando estuvo viva y esto le desgarraba el corazón. Había sido tan estricta, tan implacable. No había entendido por qué su madre no pudo seguir adelante, olvidarse de su padre, y seguir con su vida, y había tenido su punto de vista muy claro. Ahora, Kia se estremecía ante la culpa que sentía ya que había descubierto por sí misma que el amor no era algo que se podía apagar a voluntad. Siempre se imaginó que no quería amor, ¿pero se iba a negar realmente ese sentimiento? Con Ichigo, se había sentido completa. Era como si sus objetivos hubieran desaparecido. Quedando un agujero, que sólo Ichigo Kurosaki podía llenar.

Desde el principio, se había dicho que no había futuro para ella e Ichigo, pero había sido el miedo. Había estado aterrorizada de enamorarse, poniéndole fin a su esperanza de encontrar la felicidad con el hombre que ella había percibido desde el principio que tenía la capacidad de tomar todo de ella: su cuerpo y alma.

Cuando la madre de Ichigo fue a verla ese día, fue como si Kia la hubiera estado esperando, pero cuando le dijo esas certezas que fueron peor de lo que Kia podía haber imaginado, estás terminaron por noquearla. Si Ichigo se lo hubiera dicho él mismo, pero se dio cuenta que quizás Ichigo hubiera tenido miedo también. Parecía un concepto imposible, pero recordaba su rostro en el aeropuerto. El dolor en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esto a él? Nunca le dijo que lo amaba.

No quería hacerlo por teléfono. Tenía que verlo cara a cara. ¿Estaría Ichigo en el país? ¿Debería ir a su oficina? Kia se apresuró a entrar y cogió su bolso, buscando en el bolso hasta que encontró la tarjeta de las Noches. Sus dedos temblaban mientras marcaba los números.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Yumichika Ayasegawa, por favor?

Se dejó caer en el asiento mientras esperaba. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor del teléfono cuando oyó que descolgaban en el otro extremo.

—Señor Ayasegawa, soy Kia Kuchiki.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Kia trato de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— ¿Kia? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sonaba antipático, y Kia volvió a tragar saliva y se obligó a seguir adelante.

—Quiero ver a Ichigo. Pensé que podría saber dónde está. Si, está de vuelta en el país.

—Ha vuelto. Estuvo aquí un par de noches atrás. No se encuentra en buena forma.

No sabía qué decir y se quedó callada. Él suspiró y luego volvió a hablar.

—Dame un poco de tiempo y lo compruebo. Te vuelvo a llamar.

Kia soltó la respiración y le dio su número.

—Gracias—, murmuró.

—Asegúrate de hacer bien las cosas.

Estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando volvió a hablar.

— ¿Kia?

— Sí.

—Siento lo de tu madre—, dijo. —Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Lo sé.

—Y tu padre. —Se quedó en silencio por un momento. —Bueno, tal vez por él, no lo siento.

Kia colgó el teléfono lentamente. Simplemente hablando con Yumichika parecía acercarse a Ichigo, y por primera vez desde que se habían separado sintió una sensación de excitación.

Su mente se negaba a concentrarse en nada después de la llamada telefónica. Ahora que había tomado la decisión, estaba en un frenesí de anticipación.

(***)

Kia tenía una lección a las dos, y Yumichika no había llamado. Se había cambiado y todavía no llamaba. Si no llamaba cuando hubiera terminado de trabajar, Kia iría a Tokio de todos modos. Iría a la oficina de Ichigo, al apartamento. Le buscaría, y le diría como se sentía de todas formas, le diría que lo amaba, que le confiaría su vida.

Su pupila, Molly, era una con la que Kia ya había trabajado antes, y se obligó a concentrarse en la lección. Oyó que un coche se acercaba pero lo ignoró.

— ¿Kia?

Kia se dio la vuelta. Ichigo estaba apoyado en la cerca de madera, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, fuera de lugar en este entorno, como si acabara de salir de una oficina. Por un momento, se preguntó si ella se lo había imaginado. Su rostro era inexpresivo, sus ojos ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras, pero podía sentir que la miraba.

—Yumichika dijo que llamaste por teléfono.

Kia asintió.

— ¿Querías verme? Conduje hasta aquí tan pronto como Yumichika me llamó.

Su voz era tan inexpresiva como su rostro, pero sus manos se aferraron a la barandilla, con los nudillos apretados por la tensión.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, deteniéndose justo frente a donde él estaba. Al llegar, le quitó las gafas. Necesitaba ver sus ojos.

—Quería decirte que te amo.

Se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos dorados estaban buscando en los de ella, esperando a que continuara.

—Nunca te lo había dicho, y me parecía importante. Iba a ir a buscarte esta noche. — Sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Él se inclinó sobre la cerca y cogió su mano, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

—Así que dime, —dijo.

Kia se mordió el labio. El corazón acelerado contra su pecho, tomó una respiración profunda.

—Te amo.

Lo había hecho. Y no había sido tan difícil. Buscó en su rostro algún tipo de respuesta. Era evidente en su expresión. Abrió la boca, pero fueron interrumpidos por una tos fuerte detrás de ellos. Kia se volvió. Era Molly, todavía sentada en su caballo, esperando.

—Molly, lo siento, yo...

— ¿Me olvidaste? No te preocupes, es totalmente comprensible. — Lanzó una rápida mirada a Ichigo. —Pero creo que voy a bajar y llevarme a Buster. No es necesario que vengas, sé dónde ir

Kia corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para que Molly pasara con el caballo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se volvió a Ichigo. Su mirada se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus piernas.

—Me encanta ese traje—, dijo Ichigo, con voz baja y ronca, y a Kia le recorrió un escalofrío.

Ella se miró confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—La primera vez que te vi con él, tuve un impulso casi irresistible...—Hizo una pausa. —No importa. De todos modos he tenido las fantasías más extravagantes desde entonces.

Kia se lamió los labios, sintió que su mirada seguía el movimiento.

— ¿Qué fantasías?

—Hmm... Establos, fardos de paja, tú...

Kia abrió la boca para hablar, pero su garganta parecía haberse secado. Tosió, trago. —Yo sé dónde hay un establo. Probablemente podría incluso encontrar unos pocos fardos de heno —. Alargó la mano y le acarició con sus dedos su cicatriz de la mejilla. —Mi padre hizo esto.

Ichigo puso su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó contra su mejilla.

—No personalmente. Además, me da un aire de misterio. Me ayudó a atraer a las mujeres cuando era más joven.

Kia sonrió ante la idea de que Ichigo tuviera dificultades para atraer a las mujeres.

— ¿Y cuándo fuiste mayor?

Tiró de su mano hasta su boca y la besó en la palma.

—Dímelo. Tú eres la única que siempre querré.

Kia comprendió sus palabras. De repente, tenía que tocarlo, sentirlo contra ella, convencerse de que esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Kia miró alrededor. Se veía desierto, sólo los caballos que miraban desde sus establos. Aun así, era demasiado abierto para lo que quería hacer.

—Vamos—, Dijo Kia.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al establo por supuesto.

La tomó del brazo en un apretón duro.

— ¿Cuál?

Kia le condujo a través del patio, casi arrastrándolo a un establo vacío, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de ellos. El establo se utilizaba para almacenar las balas de heno, y estaban apiladas contra las paredes. Ichigo sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Kia se volvió hacia él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de él debajo de la chaqueta, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos bajo la prenda. Inclinándose cerca, ella aspiró su olor, el aroma de después del afeitado era masculino y exótico. Sus manos se deslizaron más abajo, sobre la dura curva de sus nalgas, y ella lo atrajo hacia ella. Ya estaba duro como una roca, y apretó su vientre contra la rígida línea de él, le oyó gemir contra su pelo. Las manos de Ichigo estaban en sus hombros y la abrazó con fuerza durante un momento y luego la aparto un poco de él.

—Tenemos que hablar—, dijo Ichigo.

—Necesitamos besarnos. — le besó el pecho, luego su cuello. —Podemos hablar después.

Ichigo gimió de nuevo y tiró de ella hacia él, inclinando la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. La besó en la boca, suave al principio, luego apasionado, Kia se derritió contra él.

—Te amo—, dijo Ichigo contra sus labios.

—Lo sé. —Y las últimas dudas persistentes fueron desterrados para siempre.

La besó de nuevo, su lengua deslizándose en su boca. Después de un momento, él se quedó quieto. Examinó la habitación, su mirada estaba sobre una bala de heno. Se apoyó, se volvió, e Ichigo se sentó, tiró de ella, para que se sentara sobre él. Libero el amarre de su pelo, le pasó las manos por los cabellos de modo que cayeron sobre su rostro.

Los dedos de Ichigo temblaban mientras le desabrochaba su camisa blanca de algodón, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Ella tembló con anticipación mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No llevas sujetador—, dijo él, acariciando sus puntas ya hinchadas. El toque suave provoco que su vientre se contrajera. Bajando la cabeza, tomó un pezón tenso entre los labios, chupando, mordiendo suavemente hasta que ella gimió por la excitación. Había echado de menos esto, ella necesita su toque, necesitaba que la tocara.

Se agachó entre sus cuerpos, lo encontró ya erecto, y libero el botón de su pantalón. Por último, deslizo sus dedos dentro. Su boca se quedó inmóvil en el pecho. Él gimió contra ella mientras sus dedos envolvían su longitud. Sintió toda la fuerza masculina concentrado, ansioso e impaciente bajo sus dedos, y el calor húmedo contrayendo sus muslos.

Kia usó su otra mano para bajar la cremallera por lo que saltó libre.

—Kia—, murmuró, y ella le apretó suavemente.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

— ¡Kia!

Renji. Kia cerró los ojos por un momento, pensó seriamente en fingir que no estaba allí. Ichigo no tenía tales pensamientos. Maldijo en voz baja, respiró hondo, y luego maldijo en voz alta a Renji.

Renji hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia.

—Kia, ¿estás bien?

Kia se aclaró la garganta, sin saber si su voz funcionaba.

—Estoy bien—, dijo con voz ronca, tambaleándose sobre sus pies.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—.Ichigo se estiró para abrochar sus botones. —Supongo que esto está destinado a permanecer en una fantasía, a menos que te compre un establo. Aunque sabes, hay establos en casa.

—Vamos—, murmuró Kia. —Ahora.

Ichigo sonrió. Se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca ligeramente para cerrar sus pantalones.

—Vamos, — Ichigo dijo. —Ve a tranquilizar al protector, convéncelo que no estoy aquí para deslumbrarte. O algo peor.

Kia se acercó y abrió la mitad de la puerta del establo.

—Hola, Renji.

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron como platos cuando vio su estado. Se asomó al establo cuando Ichigo se acercó por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro en un signo de posesión.

—Cómo puedes ver, Kia está de una sola pieza, y puedes ser el primero en felicitarnos. El compromiso se ha renovado.

Resignación cruzó la cara de Renji. Luego sonrió.

—Bueno, así Kia ya no estará abatida y trabajará.

Se inclinó sobre la puerta y la besó en la mejilla. Kia sintió los dedos de Ichigo apretarse, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, — dijo Ichigo y suavemente cerró la puerta en la cara de Renji.

La atrajo hacia él.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Kia se le escurrió de las manos.

—Que teníamos que hablar.

Él suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a solucionarlo?

—Tenía miedo—, dijo Kia.

— ¿Miedo de mí?—Sonaba casi sorprendido por la idea, y Kia sonrió.

—Puedes ser bastante atemorizante, ya lo sabes. Pero no, no realmente de ti. La cosa era que yo no esperaba enamorarme, y los sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes. Todo parecía tan perfecto, y yo estaba esperando que algo saliera mal. Sabía que me estabas ocultando algo.

Ella se acercó y le acarició con el dedo la cicatriz de su mejilla.

—Todo eso sobre mi padre, si hubiera pensado en ello, probablemente lo habría adivinado. Pero lo excluí, engañándome y fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

—El tiempo en la isla fue como una fantasía para mí, un sueño, totalmente separado de la vida real, como si estuviéramos en una especie de burbuja que nos protegía del mundo real. No quería echarlo a perder. Me dije que podría tener ese tiempo, que era todo lo que siempre tendría de ti, y sacar lo mejor de ello. Entonces tu madre se presentó, y rompió esa burbuja con la verdad.

—Lo siento por eso. Yo había ido a verla, hablar con ella, pero cuando llegué a Roma, ella se dirigía a la isla. Corrí de vuelta. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en llegar para decirte que te amaba, que de alguna manera todo estaría bien. Pero ya te habías ido. No lo podía creer.

— ¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas?

—Probablemente la primera noche en el apartamento. Me encontré deseando que fueras otra persona, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con Byakuya Kuchiki. Me di cuenta de que renunciaría a toda posibilidad de venganza por una relación normal contigo. No me lo esperaba, jamás lo había deseado antes.

—Yo tampoco. Ichigo, ¿puedes realmente olvidar lo que mi padre te hizo?

Medito la pregunta. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Pero en realidad no importa. Tú no eres él, gracias a Dios.

—Y Sora. ¿Aceptas a Sora? Es una parte importante de mi vida.

—Si puedes aceptar a mi madre después de lo que hizo, puedo aceptar a quien tú desees.

—Tu madre me odia—, dijo Kia.

Extendió una mano y tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. —Mi madre no te ha conocido, — dijo suavemente. —Cuando te conozca te amará tanto como yo.

— ¿Y si no, si ella no me puede aceptar por lo que soy?

La sonrisa de Ichigo se desvaneció, y ella alcanzó a ver al hombre despiadado que había estado dispuesto a chantajearla para conseguir lo que quería.

—Te aceptara—, dijo, —si quiere pasar tiempo con sus nietos.

— ¿Nietos?—La felicidad brotaba en su interior al pensar en los bebés de Ichigo. —Me gusta esa idea.

—Bueno, porque a mí me encanta, pero todavía no. Por ahora, te quiero solo para mí. — Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—He llevado esto conmigo desde que dejaste la isla con la esperanza de que me darías esta oportunidad.

— Tomando su mano en la suya, le acarició con su pulgar sobre la palma y luego deslizó el anillo de zafiro en el dedo. —Rukia Kuchiki, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella cerró el puño alrededor del anillo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Si quiero.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** por fin el fin! Perdón por no haber subido antes capítulos, la razón es porque creo que a casi nadie le gustó la historia y créanme que sus mensajes son el motor de toda persona que publica alguna historia (ya sea propia o adaptación). Prometo terminar lo antes posible mi otra historia, que esa es de mi autoría.

Saludos y mil gracias por leerme a lenkyn y misel =)


End file.
